Friends Forever
by Tiger Lily 2217
Summary: It is the beginning of 7th year for the Marauders. With James as Head Boy and his favourite flower working with him side by side, this will be the best year ever.Please read and review! This is my first Fan Fiction story!P.S. I know I suck at summaries.
1. Practice and Secrets

**Friends Forever **

_Chapter 1: Practice and Secrets _

(Info)

Claire and James Potter are twins but James was born 5 minutes before Claire and is the splitting image of his father, messy black hair and blue eyes. Claire is also the splitting image of her mother has long, silky, straight, dirty blonde hair that was slightly shorter than Lily's and the most amazing violet eyes that everyone complements her on. In the Potter family there is four children. The twins are first and then there is Jake who is 9 with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and Christina who is 3 with black wavy hair and green eyes. The twins celebrate their birthday on the 11th June.

Sirius and Lily Black are twins (as well) and are very close since they were placed in Gryffindor and their family gave them a hard time about it ever since. Sirius was born 2 minutes before Lily and had longish shaggy black hair and green eyes, while Lily had long, layered, curly auburn hair that finished in the middle of her back and shining green eyes like her brother. They also celebrate their birthday on the 11th November.

Although they didn't like to admit it they looked like their parent but don't want to be like them and join the Dark Lord, and because of it they were outcasts and ran away from home in their 6th year of Hogwarts to stay with the Potters. The Potters accepted them into the family and are another addition to their already growing family.

Lily and Claire have been best friends since their first year together and to their amazement had so much in common. They also met another girl by the name of Ella Attard, who had shoulder length black hair and lovely hazel eyes, but had a very deep secret. She was a werewolf. When Lily and Claire found out in their second year they decided to help Ella by becoming illegal Animagi and stay with her during transformation. Lily's animal form was a cheetah and Claire was an ocelot, which was basically the same thing. These girls together were by far the most beautiful and popular girls at Hogwarts.

James Potter met Sirius Black in their first year and became best friends within ten minutes. They met to other young boys by the name Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus Lupin had light brown hair and brown eyes and was the smarter and more responsible one of the group but he was still good-looking all the same.

Peter Pettigrew was the least popular and not so attractive one of the group. He had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes but he was also slightly chubby compared to the others.

The fact that Remus was a werewolf brought the group closer and the boys transformed into illegal Animagi as well. James was a stag, Sirius a black dog and Peter a rat.

The boys didn't know about the secret the girls were hiding and it was the same for the girls. This group of boy were (like their sisters and to Remus and Peter, friends,) were the most popular and good looking boys at Hogwarts but they call themselves the Marauders, being the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has seen yet.

--

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the lounge room of the Potter Mansion playing a game of Exploding Snap, while Lily and Claire were upstairs waiting for their other best friend, Ella to arrive so they could practice their dance routine for the Welcoming Feast in a week.

Professor Dumbledore asked them to do a little performance and the Welcoming Feast seeing as thought they were the best dancers in Hogwarts. No one knows about the performance they will be doing as Professor Dumbledore wanted it to be a surprise.

Lily changed into a thin black track pants that outlined her already slim body clinging to her thighs that spread below the knees and a sky blue singlet top.

Claire changed into the same style pant except they were sky blue and her top was black. They both tied their hair into a high ponytail.

The only times you will ever see one of them with their hair in a ponytail is when they are doing something important or are upset. The only people who know about this theory are their twin brothers and Ella.

The two girls finished changing and went downstairs to check on the boys. When they got down stairs they found James and Sirius on the floor wrestling each other and Remus sitting on the couch reading not paying attention to them as though he was use to it.

The girls exchanged glances and started laughing which caught the boys' attention and they jumped apart smiling.

James and Lily finally decided to stop fighting and be friends which it easier for the rest of the group and they actually found they have a lot in common. But as their friendship grew Lily was beginning to develop feelings for James and finally realised that she wants to be more than friends. The only problem was that she didn't want to get hurt and was unsure of what to do. Sirius was still trying to get Claire to go out with him but she kept playing 'hard to get' and it was driving him crazy. No one except for Lily knew how much he likes her and he even stopped dating other girls for 2 months which is a new record for Sirius.

"Hey, having fun?" Lily said after she finally stopped laughing.

"What can't you tell?" James replied slightly out of breath but smiling all the same.

"Well usually you too are covered in scratches and bruises and we have to heal them for you, but you don't have any of that" Claire said as she sat down on the kitchen counter and started to eat ice cream straight out of the container.

"That is because they started like 5 minutes before you walked in" Remus said putting his book down and walking over to the group standing in the middle of the room.

Everyone was expecting Sirius to break the moment with one of his weird questions like: 'when cheese gets its picture taken. What does it say?' but that moment never came.

Lily was the first to notice and said "Siri, what's wrong?" she asked him but he didn't respond because he was too busy staring at Claire eating her ice cream happily.

Lily started laughing because Claire was too busy stuffing her face to realise that Sirius was checking her out yet again. When James finally caught on to what was going on he hit Sirius upside the head screaming "EWW that is my sister, man. STOP!"

"Hey I don't care when you do it to Lily and she is my sister too" he replied half-heartedly. But before anyone could say anything more there was a knock on the door.

"Ok all is forgiven" Lily said as she and Claire got up and ran to the door.

"ELLA" Claire screamed loudly and all the boy covered their ears.

"Well Ella is here" James summarised.

"Hey Remus your girlfriend is here" Sirius added looking proud of himself.

"Yes Sirius I know" he said as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Hey it is good to see everyone again" Ella finally said to everyone in the room. She was wearing a brown pants and light pink singlet top.

"Ok lets go everything is ready and waiting" Lily said to Ella as smiles spread across their faces making all the boys feel on edge.

"What's ready?" James asked Claire with a serious expression on his face.

"Nothing." She answered innocently

"Lily I swear if you have boys coming over here I will kill them all." Sirius said getting worked up over nothing and starting to crack his knuckles.

"Wow, Siri just chill all we are going to do is exercises and stuff, because we have to stay in shape. I mean all of you boys know that we love dancing and singing. Now we are going into the ballroom so don't disturb us." Lily replied as Sirius' face lightened up. The girls went upstairs into a room with floorboards and mirrors covering one whole wall. They put their drink bottles down and Lily summoned a CD player and put her dance mix on.

"Ok. Now you know that we were asked to dance for the Welcoming feast. Ella because you were only able to come for week, Claire and I started the dance but we just have to finish it off. So we will show you first and then we will teach you the steps." Lily said checking the time on her watch. It was one in the afternoon and they only had 4 hours to practice which was not enough.

The girls started with warm-ups and floor routines and before they knew it an hour and a half was gone.

"OMG! Lily we only have 2 and a half hours to try and teach Ella the dance" Claire said changing the CD while Lily and Ella had a drink of water.

"Don't worry guy I am a fast learner." Ella said comfortably

"Um, Ella didn't we tell you that it is a combination of 5 songs and the whole dance goes for 7 minutes?" Lily said scratching her head trying to remember. Ella's eyes grew wide "ok well in that case we better hurry up, before the boys get back from the Quiddich Pitch"

Claire and Lily showed Ella the dance, but lucky she was a fast learner and new the 1st verse and chorus.

--

"Woo Hoo I got the snitch" James yelled holding a golden ball with wings in the air. He watched as Remus took the quaffle off Sirius and scored.

The three boys flew to the middle of the pitch hovering 100 feet over ground.

"Ok nice game, but it is already five and getting late. We should go see how the girls are going." Remus said giving the quaffle to Sirius. They all flew down to ground and walked back to the Potter Mansion. When they were inside they all went to have a shower on a different floor of the oversized Mansion.

When all the boys were finally finished having a shower they went to the 2nd floor and stopped in front of the door and knocked. There was no answer so they walked in to find the girls in the middle of the room dancing their hearts out. As the song ended they finished with a pose. After that they were so tired they collapsed to the floor laughing.

The boys ran over to them thinking they hurt themselves. They each took a girl and helped them stand up. James took Lily, Sirius helped Claire and Remus helped Ella.

"Yay. I can't believe we actually did it." Claire said leaning on Sirius for support. The girls started laughing again and fell to the floor again. The boys looked worried.

"Why can't you walk?" James said looking at Lily lying on the floor breathless.

"Worked…a lot…sore…muscles" she tried to explain but that was all that came out.

"Why were you working yourselves so hard" Sirius asked while exchanging looks with his fellow Marauders.

"Do you want us to take you to your rooms?" Remus asked

"Nah just help us get up again, because we really need to take a shower" Ella said as Remus pulled her up from the floor.

"Thanks boys. Oh and Sirius I will make you dinner after my shower" Lily added before the three girls left the room.

"I know that I should be happy about getting food especially from Lily but something is going on and I want to know what it is" Sirius said looking confused and worried.

"What makes you think that something is going on?" Remus asked.

"Remus you are the smart one in the group but if you can't see it than I might have to hit you upside the head. It is obvious." James said matter-of-factly.

--

The girls their shower washed their hair and were all freshened up as they made their way downstairs to the sitting room to find the boys sitting and talking quietly in front of the fireplace.

"Hey boys, what are you talking about?" Lily asked as the girls sat down next to them.

"Nothing" Sirius replied

"Right"

"Ok, why were you guys dancing for so long that you couldn't even stand up from sore muscles? We were really worried about you" James said looking Lily in the eye and then looking down at the rug feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We were just dancing" Ella said not looking any one of them in the eye.

"So, how about dinner? Anyone hungry?" Lily said while getting up and heading for the kitchen with the girls hoping to get out of the sticky situation.

"It doesn't matter the elves will make something" James said making them sit down again.

"Ok we will tell you but you will think it is stupid and probably laugh" Claire said sighing and giving in to the stare they were receiving from the boys.

"Well at the end of sixth year Professor Dumbledore asked us to do a special dance performance in front of the whole school at the Welcoming Feast. He thought it would be a good way to show the new comers that we don't judge people by what they are interested in or their hobbies" Lily said as the boys looked at her for a few seconds.

"So basically we have to do a dance in front of the whole school at the Welcoming Feast" Ella stated looking at the confused faces before them.

"Oh, I get it" Sirius said finally understanding but then an annoyed look appeared on his face.

"Siri, what's wrong?" Lily asked looking slightly worried.

"Does this mean that everyone in the school is going to see you in a bathing suit?"

"If you are talking about a leotard which ballerinas wear then no. We will be wearing clothes to suit the dance. Now no more questions" Claire said finally ending the subject.

"Well we are tired so we are going to bed" Ella said getting up and the other two following close behind.

"Good night boys" they said before going to bed


	2. Hogwarts Letters

**Chapter 2: Our Hogwarts Letters **

The next morning everyone in the house woke up to find little Christina (who is only three) being chased around the house by Claire.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE ME BACK MY LIP GLOSS" Claire shouted chasing her little sister down the stairs.

Lily, James, Remus and Ella who were already up heard all the commotion and were distracted from their conversation.

"I better go find them or we will be planning a funeral for the both of them by the time my dad is out of bed" James said getting up and making his way over to the stairs.

Before he reached the steps Christina came running down and when she saw James, jumped into in arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. James didn't even have time to progress what was happening when Christina started talking

"James help! She will get me. I wuv you. Pwease keep me safe." She begged batting her eyelashes.

"Well, okay but first tell me what you took this time" James said properly holding his little sister in his big arms and adjusting her so he could sit down again. Christina grinned and took Claire's favourite lip gloss out of her pocket. James just sighed.

"What do you mean by 'this time'?" Remus asked amused at the situation.

"This happens all the time. Missy here" James said poking Christina in the belly making her giggle "takes something from Claire while she is sleeping and keeps it until Claire realises it is gone and ends up being chased around the house, until she finds me and begs me to be a nice big brother and keep her safe"

"Well we know who she takes after in the family" Lily said smiling and taking Christina from James' arms and fixing her hair.

"Yeah, well what can I say? She learns from the best" He said running a hand through his hair.

Just then Claire ran down the stairs. When she spotted Christina she ran for her and tried to get her but once again Chris jumped into James' arms again.

"Give it back, now" Claire said in a deadly low voice.

"Or what?" Christina said but when Claire reached for her she screamed and held onto James tighter than before.

"Ok, stop both of you." There was a thumping and everyone realised that someone was coming downstairs. "Chris, do you hear that? It is probably a very angry dad coming to get you so you better give Claire her lip gloss back and run" James said putting his little sister down. Chris threw the lip gloss on the floor and ran to hide in a toy basket.

"Aaaargh, she is so annoying" Claire screamed

Sirius appeared from the stairs in nothing but his boxers and rubbing his eyes.

"Did I miss something?" he asked between a yawn.

Before anyone could answer Mr and Mrs Potter walked in. Mrs Potter had letters in her hand and Mr Potter was carrying Jake down the stairs because he was too lazy to walk himself.

"I knew everyone would be up. I mean with all the noise. I do apologize, we have been trying to get Christina to stop annoying Claire but she doesn't listen. Well anyway, here is your Hogwarts letters, they just arrived." Mrs Potter said handing them out to everyone.

"Did anyone see where Christina went? I have to make sure she eats something before we take her to her cousin's house" Mr Potter asked as he put Jake down.

"Yeah dad, she is hiding from you on the laundry basket" Jake stated as if he were there when the fight was happening. Mr Potter was about to ask but decided against it and left the room with his wife and son.

"OMG OMG." Lily said and everyone turned to face her.

"I'm Head Girl" she said in total amazement.

"HOLY COW!" James said from the other side of the room, and everyone turned to face him.

"I'm Head Boy" he said dropping his letter and badge on the floor and taking a seat at the table.

"Stop lying you probably opened Remus' letter" Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nope. Here this is what it says:

_Dear James Potter _

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to be the Head Boy of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. You will find a badge enclosed in your envelope and will be expected to attend the meeting on the Hogwarts Express to meet the Head Girl and other prefects."_

"Bummer. This means I have to spend a whole year working with you, even more than usual. Yeah great way to finish off the year" Lily groaned but inside she felt really happy and slightly nervous at what might happen to their friendship.

"Sorry sis. But get use to it. You can't back out now" Sirius said leaving with Claire to go get some breakfast.

"It won't be that bad" James said looking slightly upset that she wasn't happy about it. She started to feel bad and said "I know, I was just kidding. But do you think you will be able to handle me for a whole year?" she said grinning

"Well I will have to try, but I think so" he said a smile returning to his face.

Later that day the three Marauders and the girls decided to go to Diagon Alley to go and buy their school supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave Claire and James enough money for the both of them, but Lily and Sirius went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to take money from their parents vault. (Sirius stole the key from them before they left and moved into the Potters).

"No, you guys go and we will catch up later. Gotta get some money from the family vault." Sirius said as they made their way over to the large building.

--

Claire, James, Remus and Ella were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron having a few butterbears when Lily and Sirius ran through the door, obviously out of breath.

"Hey guys …..Sorry it took so long….. Sirius saw…… our older brothers….." Lily said between puffs.

"Wait all five of them?" Claire said looking slightly worried and casting glance at the door every now and then.

"Man they are scary, and strong. Did you see the muscles on Nick? He can probably pick you up with one hand and smash you against the wall." Ella said while James and Remus sat there just listening, having no idea what the Black brothers look like.

"Yeah he can because he did that to me once. Remember in third year when I had a big lump on the back of my head" Lily added before Sirius continued, as their eyes grew wide.

"Well we saw them harassing a little girl, and you know how much I hate it when they even look at girls. Probably bash them up. Anyway I decided to hex them"

"How, you are not of age to do magic outside of school yet?" Remus said hoping that Sirius didn't get himself into any trouble.

"Remember I told you that we learnt wandless magic from Dumbledore in our second year. He lets us use it for protection against our family." Lily said standing up and ushering everyone out of the place.

"Oh, by the way they are probably looking for us so we better go." Lily said shifting her bag in her hands

"Yeah, they looked really mad" Sirius added with a smile.

"Well what did you do to them?" James asked hoping it was something really funny.

"All I did was using a summoning charm to strip them of the clothes they were wearing so that they were standing naked and shrink their manhood to the size of a 6 month year old babies. I wasn't that bad." She said grinning evilly as everyone in the room burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they all fell to the floor holding their stomachs.

"Oh my god... that is funny... Padfoot... you... are... A... genius" James said between laughs.

"Yes guy I know it is funny but you need to go home before they find and kill us" Lily said looking over her shoulder.

"Ok, let's go home." Claire replied picking herself up from the floor, and they went home by Floo Powder

--

When they got home they told Mr. Potter about what Sirius did and he was also left laughing hysterically. After their little talk with Mr. Potter they went up to their rooms to pack their trunks because tomorrow they will be returning to Hogwarts for their final year.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express **

Everyone was awake the next morning (except Sirius) making sure they have packed everything for the year.

It was ten o'clock and Sirius was still in bed so Lily made her way up the stairs with Christina to wake him up. When they entered the room Christina ran and jumped onto his bed and started screaming. "Wake up sleepy monster!"

Lily started laughing as he sat up grabbed Christina and started tickling her.

"Ok sowwy". He just smiled and said

"Morning Princess Christina. Oh morning Flower. Wassup?" he said looking at his sister standing in the doorway and grinning.

"Morning Siri, it is ten o'clock and you still need to get your stuff together, so I thought I should wake you up or should I say we?" she replied as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Ok I will be down now, just let me get dressed." He said while putting his pants on.

Finally when everyone was ready they made their way onto Platform 9 ¾. They greeted some of their other friends before getting on the train and leaving for Hogwarts.

When on the train the Marauders and the girls found a compartment and were sitting talking about what to expect this year.

"Um, sorry guys but we have to get to the Heads compartment." Lily said looking over at James as they stood and left

"Yeah we will be back soon, cya" James added before they left.

"Ten galleons say that they both come back angry" Claire said holding up a pouch full of gold coins.

"Let's make it fifty galleons and you got yourself a deal" Ella said smirking.

"What are you so confident?"

"I'm always right" Ella said "so do we have a deal?"

"You're on" they finalized the bet with their group handshake and continued talking with the boys

--

James and Lily had been in the compartment for ten minutes and hadn't said anything to each other since they arrived. "They should be here soon" Lily said referring to the prefects that should be coming for the meeting.

"Yeah" was all James had to say. Lily was about to say something but the compartment door opened and the prefects filed in and sat down at the table, so she decided against it.

"Hello everyone I am Lily your Head Girl for this year."

"And I am James Potter, Head Boy for this year" he added

"Yes and this should be a wonderful year. Now here is a list of passwords for Professor Dumbledore's office and to the house common rooms. Now if there is any snooping in other houses passwords there will be a punishment. Although you won't get very far because these are all defaults and must be changed immediately."

The meeting went on for a little while longer before the prefects left and it was James and Lily alone again.

"I think that went well" James said feeling relieved to get through their first meeting without any mishaps.

"I agree. It was easier than I thought" Lily replied with a small smile.

"James can I ask you something?"

"You just did but I will allow another question" he said thinking of that response on the spot.

"What's wrong? Ever since I saw you in the holidays you have been very different towards me and I am slightly confused" she said looking at him as he sat across from her.

"Well I err, it's just, um…" he stuttered making her giggle.

"You don't have to answer. I just thought you might have had something on your mind" she added. There was a small silence before James said

"Well I guess I can tell you seeing as the plan isn't really working." He started.

"Plan?" she asked with a confused look.

" I'm trying to be different to and prove to you that I am mature and that maybe you will stop hating me but I guess it is not working" he said getting up to leave

"Wait! So this whole time you have been acting like this was because you wanted to change for me?" she asked moved be his sweetness.

"Um, yeah I guess so" he said looking at her hoping she wouldn't yell at him but instead she stood up and hugged him.

"That is so sweet" she mumbled into his chest feeling safe and happy in his arms.

"I would do anything for you" he said smiling down at her once she pulled out of the hug.

He then noticed that her face was only inches from hers. They were getting closer and he could feel her breathing against his lips. He was finally going to kiss Lily after six long years of hoping and wishing.

Then it happened and it was more than he and she had hoped it would be. She slid her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Once the kiss was over they just stood there in each other's arms and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"This is great way to start to year" James finally said smiling down at her.

"Yeah I know, OMG" she said

"What?" looking confused

"We still have to the dance. I'm nervous. What if I stuff up and then everyone will see? That will be embarrassing" she said talking too fast for him to understand.

"Hey calm down. You will be great. Now let's go back to the others because I bet my sister is waiting for you and freaking out" he said walking out of the compartment holding her hand.

When they got into the compartment Claire was sitting in the corner staring out the window but looked up to see who entered the room.

"I told you I am always right! Now hand over the money" Ella said as she saw Lily and James holding hands and smiling.

"How did you know?" Claire asked as she threw the bag at Ella.

"Haven't you seen the way they have been looking at each other lately" she said smiling at the new couple. "So what is the moral of the story?" Ella asked smirking.

"Only bet under the twenty galleon limit?"

"Always bet with a Potter because they have to most money?"

"Hey"

"I know, James always gets the girl?"

"NOO, I am always RIGHT" Ella said getting a little frustrated.

"Hey Prongs. I guess it is ok if you go out with Lily, but if you hurt her than I will have to punch you" Sirius said in a business tone.

"Don't worry Padfoot. I wouldn't dream of hurting her" James said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Good. Now can you please control your sister? She is driving me crazy" he said relaxing into to chair while Claire was running around going crazy because she couldn't find the hair tie that she will be using for the dance.

"Claire! STOP! Just breathe in... And out... Now if you are looking for your hair tie it is on your wrist" Lily said trying to calm Claire down. That is what it was basically like for the rest of the train ride. Claire going crazy and everyone ignoring her.

When the train finally stopped everyone (except the girls) were dressed and were getting off the train.

"We will see you boys in the Great Hall soon" Lily said as she gave James a quick peck on the lips before closing the compartment door do they could get changed


	4. The First Night

**Chapter 4: The First Night **

The Marauders took a carriage up to the school and when they reached the Great Hall they looked for the girls but couldn't find them so they took a seat and one for them. Once everyone was sorted into their houses and settled down Professor Dumbledore stepped up and made a speech.

"Hello and Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. This year will be full of working and having fun, but it would be wise to be aware that these are dark times and you should always to be with someone throughout the castle. Now if everyone will turn their attention to Ms. Black, Ms. Attard and Ms. Potter".

At that moment and in came Lily, Ella and Claire each standing in an aisle between the different house tables. Lily was standing in the middle aisle and Claire and Ella were on either side of her.

Everyone clapped and the Marauders wolf-whistled until they were silenced by the Headmaster. The music started and the girls started dancing. The song went for a few minutes and with a final spin and pose the song was over and everyone was clapping and whistling again, with the exception of the Slytherins.

The girls bowed and went to sit down with the boys. "Thank you so much for that girls but I think it is time to eat before Mr. Black dies of starvation. Tuck in"

The plates filled with and Sirius happily yelled "YAY! FOOD IS HERE!" and started stuffing his face a thousand miles per hour.

"You girls were fantastic" Remus said grinning at them,

"Yeah but how did you get your leg to go up that high" James asked with a painful expression on his face.

"Lots of practise, my love" Lily said laughing as she began to eat her food or really Sirius' left over's, which were vegetables.

Once dinner was finished everyone headed back to their common rooms with the exception of Head Boy and Girl.

"Now I assume you don't know why I have called you here?" Dumbledore started.

"No sir" Lily and James replied.

"Well as Heads of the School you do recieve certain privileges and one of those is that you have you own room and common room to share between the two of you."

"Cool" James said looking at Lily for a moment before turning his attention back to his Headmaster.

"Yes. Now you have a choice you can either have your own room or share with two of your closest friends?"

"Sir did you say only two friends? What about Peter?" James asked looking slightly worried at the fact of leaving Peter alone in a dormitory

"Sorry Mr. Potter but there is only room for two extra people but you might be able to squeeze another in if you really must."

"Professor, do we have to decide straight away?" Lily said entering the conversation.

"I'm afraid so, so we need to know how many beds will be needed in the room." the Headmaster said looking towards James who was deep in thought. "Mind you, if you want we can move Peter so he is in a room with someone he knows like Frank Longbottom"

"Ok, I guess that will be alright" James answered finally.

"Ok well I will let you go get your friends. It is on the fourth floor. The portrait of a lion and tiger. Enjoy your night" that was the last thing their Headmaster said before he left.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked squeezing his hand lightly.

"Yeah"

"Ok well lets go and tell them. The sooner we do that the sooner we can go to bed cause I am exhausted." Lily said yawning.

"Ok. Let's go my Dancing Queen" he laughed as they left and earned himself a playful hit on the chest by his _girlfriend_.

When they got back to the common they split up to tell their friends the news.  
When Lily went into the old dorm she found Ella sitting on her bed reading a Potions book and Claire brushing her hair and talking about God knows what.

"Hey guys" Lily said sitting on her bed.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Claire asked putting her brush down and sitting down next to lily.  
"Trip to the old broom closet with my brother huh?"She said grinning like a maniac.

"No we had to go se Dumbledore. He said that I can have my own private dorm and that you guys can stay with me so re-pack your stuff and lets go" Lily replied getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Are you are?" Ella asked

"Of course she is. OMG this is perfect. On full moons we can go up to the dorm and don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us" Claire said getting excited  
"and you won't have to stay in the forest overnight. This is brilliant!"

"Um, it is a bit more complicated" lily started as she scratched the back of head


	5. New Rooms and Stupid Questions

**Chapter 5: New Rooms and Stupid Questions **

"What do you mean?" Ella asked with some of Claire's excitement rubbing off on her.

"Well you see it is kind of for the Heads of the school meaning that James will be sleeping in the other room. Even if we do decide to do that, it is ok with me but we have to make sure that we don't get caught." Lily said preparing herself for someone to blow up at her.

There was a silence as they thought it over. Ella was the first to break it.

"Well if we do get caught than it is ok. I am tired of hiding it from them and especially Remus. They are all our friends and we should be able to tell them even if it will hurt them." She stated bravely.

"Well, if you have to tell them, we will be right there with you, so you don't need to worry about that" Claire replied as she gave her werewolf friend a hug.

"Well it is settled. But before we move our stuff I just want to say that THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST YEAR EVER." Lily screamed making Claire and Ella laugh as they gathered their things and left their former dormitory.

--

"Hey guys" James said as he walked into his old dorm. When he entered he laughed at the site. Remus was sitting on his bed reading a Charms book, Peter was eating a sandwich that was obviously found under his bed because it was covered in hair and smelt like socks. But what he found was really funny was the fact that Sirius was wearing a mini-skirt, high heels and a women's top while staring at his bum.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing?" James asking holding the urge to burst out in laughter. "And where did you get the clothes?"

"Its Lily's and I got bored. Don't I look just irresistible?" he said putting on a girly voice.

James simply coughed.

"Sirius, Remus can I talk to you outside?" he asked suddenly nervous

Peter looked at him with a suspicious look on his face. All James said was "it about girls". Peter just turned back to his sandwich knowing that he wouldn't be able to offer much advice.

"Um yeah, just let me change my clothes" Sirius said pulling on pants but not bothering with a top. When they got outside James informed them about the situation and they offered to help him when telling Peter.

When they got back into the room they found Peter lying on his bed groaning as his stomach was now aching from the sandwich he ate.

"I told you not to eat it but did you listen? NO" Remus said walking over to his bed and Sirius and James just followed.

"Peter I have to tell you something" James said shifting himself into a comfortable position.

"What is it?"

Well, err, you see" he started but Sirius cut in.

"Dumbledore has given James his own room and a shared common room with Lily and he asked us to say with him. There is only room for three people so this means that you will have to move at a dorm with Frank Longbottom."

"Well yeah basically, what Sirius said" James said rubbing his growing headache.

"It is not that James doesn't want to share a dorm with you it is just that there is not enough for all four of us." Remus said sympathetically.

"It's ok and besides we can have sleepover parties, but if you go out after hours come and get me" Peter said smiling all the same.

"So you mean you are not upset?" James asked shocked.

"No. At least now I will be able to sleep without Sirius snoring in my ear" he replied grinning.

"I am gonna let that insult slip, but just this once" Sirius said grinning just the same.

"Thanks Wormtail. We better go, grab your stuff" James told Remus and Sirius as he stood up.

Ten minutes later everything was re-packed and they left the dorm leaving Peter groaning and holding his stomach.

They met the girls outside the portrait waiting for them.

"Hi there" Claire said not even looking up from her clapping she was playing with Ella.

"Finally. Did Dumbledore tell you the password cause I forgot?" lily asked smiling up at James.

"Chocolate Frogs" the portrait opened and everyone carried their luggage but when they saw the room they gasped and dropped their bags.

The boys looked at each other and at the same time they yelled

"DAMN" the girls looked at them for a moment before laughing and carrying their things to Lily's room and soon after the boys did the same.

When they entered lily room there were three beds. Next to each bed was a nightstand. There was a bookshelf on the far wall and a large wall overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. They each chose a bed and looked around for a while.

"Has anyone else realised that there is no wardrobe? Where are our clothes going to go?" Claire asked. All of a sudden they heard Lily scream from inside a door that they assumed was the bathroom. When they went to go see what it was they were as shocked and screamed as well. There was a large walk in wardrobe. It was split up into three large different sections (one for each of them). They all simply stood there shocked.

"OMG, I have always wanted a walk in wardrobe. This is so cool" Lily said breaking the silence between them. The door opened and all the boys ran through the door looking around frantically.

"They have been kidnapped! OMG! We have to save them" came the voice of Sirius Black.

"Padfoot, I doubt that very much" Remus said shaking his head at his 'friend'.

"Hey I found them." James said walking into the wardrobe.

"Hey girls. What is this room?" he asked not having a clue. "Is it a cubby house? Cool."

Before he could say anything else Sirius walks in as well screaming "CUBBY HOUSE"

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They each left the room hitting both boys on their way out.

Remus was looking at the book shelf when they went to sit on their beds.

"Hey why did you have to hit us?" Sirius asked laying on Lily's bed leaving no room for her so she just sat on he is stomach.

"Because that was the most stupid question to ask?" Claire snapped back in playful manner.

At that moment James jumped on her bed squishing her in the process, and a fight broke out between them. So far James was winning until Claire kicked him in his sensitive spot as he likes to call is and she rolled and was now straddling him.

"Please tell me they didn't ask what that room was?" Remus said as he gracefully and _peacefully_ sat on his girlfriend's bed and putting an arm around her.

"Mmmhmm" they chorused together.

"Have you guys ever heard of a walk in wardrobe?" he asked. Looking at their confused faces he went onto explaining it to them.

Twenty minutes later they have given up and changed the subject.

"So when is the next Ball gonna be?" Claire said jumping up and down making James groan in pain as she was still sitting on his stomach.

"First of all we just got back and haven't even had a meeting yet and, second of all I would prefer if it was Lily sitting on my stomach. Can't you two swap?" James asked getting agitated.

"Well first of all, you should be planning this stuff and have at least one Ball planned by now and second of all, if I was to swap spots with Lily that would mean I would have to sit on Sirius' stomach. " Claire copied James making everyone laugh except Sirius.

"What's wrong with my stomach it is much better than James' and I have abbs." Sirius complained back.

"I do to have abbs" James said standing up and taking his top off for everyone to see his perfect tanned and toned body. Lily gasped.

"Oh yeah well look at mine." Sirius said copying James' actions. "Mine is obviously better but I guess we can have a voting"

"Ok put your hand up if you think that my muscles are better than his" James said looking around the room. Claire raised her hand.

"Ok now put your hand up for mine" Sirius said and lily put her hand up.

"Well I feel betrayed. Thanks alot lily" James said looking at her. She couldn't tell if her was joking or not.

"The only reason we voted for our brothers is because we helped make those muscles." Claire said getting up and walking over to them.

"Yeah, I mean we are the ones that had to sit on your back while you did thousands of push ups. We had better things to do but we were nice enough to help. " Lily added raising one eyebrow.

"Well what about Remus and Ella?" Sirius asked the couple who were busy talking about Ancient Runes.

"Did someone say my name?" they both asked at the same time.

"Guys it is hopeless. Just give up and go to bed. It is already 11:00 and we can't be tired for our first day." Lily said but the guys just looked at her.

"Ok take the hint and piss off" Claire said to her brother mostly.

"Fine I can see when we are not wanted" James said as the boys left but not before getting a nice long kiss from their boyfriends.

"Well how about a good night kiss for Sirius huh?" Sirius asked Claire leaning in. He didn't quite get a kiss but a hit on the back of the head and ending up on the floor.

Everyone turned around to see Sirius on the floor swearing and Claire looking at him with a pleased look on her face.

"I guess we will be going now before a war breaks out" Remus said dragging both boys away.

The girls got changed and headed for bed but not before Sirius ran into the room yelling **SLUMBER PARTY**. The girls were about to kick him out but James and Remus came and dragged him out of the room.

Even from outside the door they cause hear him say "What are you doing? There are three hot babes in there in their pyjamas and you are telling me to behave? What the hell is wrong with you?"

They simply laughed and went to bed.


	6. Animal Crazy

**Chapter 6: Animals **

The next morning the boys woke up to Claire screaming at them to get out of bed. Remus was the only one awake and ready and helping Claire drag James and Sirius out of bed.

"Get up you lazy bum chum" Claire said whacking Sirius on the head with his pillow.

"No, I'm sleeping"

"No, you're not."

"Well, I was before you came" he snapped.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Lily was waking James up by kissing him, hoping he would respond, which he soon did.

"I could get use to waking up like this" he said between a yawn.

"Well you better get out of bed before you're late and then you will be even more tired by the end of the day." Lily said getting up and pulling Sirius out of bed by the ear.

"I told you to get up didn't I?" she asked smiling at the face Sirius was making behind her back, thinking she didn't know.

"I give up! Can we go to breakfast now? I'm starving" Claire whined rubbing her empty stomach.

The girls left the room so James and Sirius could get changed and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When the boys arrived fifteen minutes later getting ready to eat Professor McGonagall started handing out timetables to the Gryffindor while they ate.

She finally made her way to the middle of the table where the Marauders and girls were eating.

"Now, I do hope that you boys have grown up and will take this year seriously. I will tolerate any nuisance from any of you" McGonagall lectured the Marauders although secretly they were her favourite students in the school.

"You know we will be everything but responsible. I mean this is our last year after all and we plan to be worse than ever" Sirius said to the very stern looking Professor.

"Well I didn't think so, but at least I tried" she said before leaving to give out the rest of the timetables. When she was at the end of the table the whole group began to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe that you said that." Lily said looking at Sirius and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice once everyone was calm and finishing their breakfast.

"Who cares? Now how many classes do we have together?" Claire asked excitedly snatching everyone's timetable and comparing them.

"Well we have every class together, but Remus and Ella have Ancient Runes while the rest of us are using our Inner Eye in Divination." Lily commented peering over Claire's shoulder and Ella doing the same on the other side.

"I don't know why you are still taking Divination it is so stupid and useless." Ella said looking at Remus who was nodding his head in agreement at the statement.

"Well, we only took the class because those two were." James said pointing to Lily and Claire.

"We only took that class because it was that or Ancient Runes and I don't quite fancy that subject" Lily replied. "Speaking of subjects what do we have first?"

James and Sirius looked at the timetable and groaned and everyone knew it could only be one thing. Potions with Slytherin.

"Well I guess we better get to class" Ella said as everyone collected their things and made their way to the dungeons.

When they arrived they made their way in and found seats in the back row and waited for Professor Slughorn to make an appearance. Five minutes they were silenced.

"Hello everyone. Now today we will be learning how to make and perfect the Pepper-Up Potion. The instructions are on the board, so get started and you have the lesson in which to complete it." He tapped the board with his wand revealing the ingredients and method and everyone got started with their potion making.

"If I get the potion right then we will be able to take them after our busy full moon nights, which is in what tomorrow?" Lily whispered to Ella who was sitting on her left and Claire on her right.

"Thanks Lily, and yes it is tomorrow cause I feel like crap" Ella stated while chopping up her different ingredients.

"Um, has anyone noticed the Remus looks a bit off colour today?" Claire asked leaning over Lily to join the conversation.

"Yeah I saw that as well, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything" Lily replied looking over to where Remus was and the boys also seemed to be talking in hushed tones as well.

"Well, usually I would ask but then he will ask me the same question. I mean I don't much better than him. Do I?" Ella sighed.

After their little discussion the rest of the lesson was uneventful.

"Ok, everyone finish up and put your potion in a flask and place it on my desk as you leave. Thank you and Goodbye." He said as the bell rang and students forward out of the room.

The group headed to their next lesson. When they reached the room they went in and waited for their Transfiguration teacher to come. Professor McGonagall arrived and the class began.

"Now I want everyone to transfigure the needle in front of them into an animal of their choice. Now I am letting you choose the animal so nothing to dramatic, ok" she said looking over to the Marauders. They simply smiled back.

Everyone went through their book looking for the right spell before attempting. James came across one and he whispered to Sirius who grinned mischievously and nodded.

Everyone was able to change their needle to the correct animal except the Marauders who were just sitting there and talking.

Lily asked James looking at him suspiciously. She knew he was up to something. He gave her his heart-melting smile, but that was it.

McGonagall walked around the room looking at the different animals. When she arrived at the back table, either the Marauders or the girls had even attempted to do it.

"Is there a problem? Would you like some help?" she asked as she stopped in front of the girls first.

"No, we were just making sure the spell was right." Claire answered.

"Well, can you please show me now?"

At the same time each one of them flicked their wand and had successfully transformed their animals. Lily made a cheetah, Claire a tiger and Ella a lion.

"Very well done" McGonagall slightly surprised the animals were so calm. They simply lay at the girl's feet and if anyone was to bother them they would simply growl.

Professor McGonagall approached the Marauders table.

"Now, what is your excuse?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"What ever do you mean?" Sirius asked in an I-am-innocent voice, earning him a look from his Professor that was obliviously unbelieving.

"Ok we will do it now that you are here" James said. The boys flicked their wand one at a time. Remus being the only sensible one transfigured a dog, while James made a large grizzly bear and Sirius made a skunk.

Everyone in the class mostly the girls ran out of the room screaming at the site of the bear. The boys weren't so afraid until they saw the skunk and ran holding their nose.

"Why on earth did they run out of the room like that? The bear is calm" McGonagall stated having no idea what the skunk was capable of.

"Oh no, you didn't" Lily said looking at James.

"Yes, I did"

Before anyone could do anything else the skunk farted scaring Professor McGonagall and she also ran out of the room to get away from the horrible smell.

"I officially hate you." Claire said holding her nose as she got up and left with the others in toe.

When everyone was out of the classroom they closed the door, and headed for the 'Head Quarters'.

"Thanks a lot. Now I have to change my clothes cause they stink like skunk fart" Claire cursed walking down the corridor

"Aww, my poor Claire bear smells like skunk fart" Sirius cooed earning him another hit across the head. Everyone laughed except Claire and Sirius who were having yet another fight. They reached Head Quarters and changed their clothes.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with everyone getting back into the routines and adjusting to the change of schedules. Finally the day came to an end and the girls were sitting in the Head common room doing homework and going over the plans for tomorrow's full moon, to make sure that everything goes smoothly.

The boys stumbled through the portrait hole laughing hysterically. When they realised the girls were there they stood in a line and tried to look like they were innocent but it didn't work, and they burst out laughing again. The girls looked at them knowing they did some kind of prank.

"What did you boys do now?" Lily asked rolling her eyes as they lay on the floor tearing coming out of their eyes. They laid there for five minutes finally calming down and standing up.

"Are you finished?" Ella asked looking at them suspiciously. They looked at each other before giggling silently.

"WILL STOP LAUGHING AND TELL US ALREADY?" Claire shouted getting very agitated. The boys just stood there with red faces.

"That's it I'm going to bed" Lily said giving up on trying to get an answer from them, and leaving the room with Claire and Ella following her.

The next morning was quite uneventful as everyone made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The boys who were sitting opposite the girls facing the Slytherin table were grinning madly.

"What are you so happy about?" Ella mumbled the PMS (Pre-Moon Sickness) getting to her.

"Well last night we soaked the Slyhterin's clothes in meat" Sirius told.

"That is disgusting. Why?"

"Have a look for yourself" James said motioning to the table. As the girls turned they flicked their wands and the plates on the Slytherin table were transfigured into bears.

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped in shock as the bears started to sniff the air and growl. The Slyhterin's got up from the table and ran away screaming as they were chased down the corridors by big bears.

Everyone started giggling knowing it was the Marauders doings.

"That was a dangerous prank guys." Lily said frowning at them, as there was now Slytherin's being chased around Hogwarts by very hungry looking bears.

"No way. Do you really think I would let them play a prank without making sure it is safe?" Remus asked slightly offended.

"Well no offence, but we have a bunch of bears on the loose." Lily replied.

"The bears are no actually hungry. We just put a charm on them to think they were but they would actually harm the snakes" he said smiling.

"Then why on earth did you soak their clothes in meat?" Claire asked not understanding.

"Sirius insisted on it"

"I should have known." She answered.

Breakfast went on smoothly from then on, and the rest of the day was filled with classes for everyone.


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 7: Moonlight Adventures**

The day finally ended. The Marauders and the girls walked up to Head Quarters.

They strolled through the portrait hole and the girls went straight to their room.

"Where are you going?" James asked watching them.

"None of your business" Claire snapped.

"Lily, where are you going?" Sirius asked turning to his sister.

She sighed and answered "We are going to wax our legs and that takes a lot of time. See you later." And they went up to their room.

"I know something is up but I don't care right now. We have to go to the Whomping Willow" Remus told as they went up the stairs to go get the Marauders Map and invisibility cloak.

The boys suck out of the portrait hole and along the way met Peter. When they reached The Whomping Willow, Peter changed into his rat form, froze the tree and they made their way into a room with a bed covered in ripped sheets and broken chairs on the floor.

"The moon should be out any minute." Remus said removing his top and waiting.

Finally he started to shake and scream in pain as his body changed into the animal within. He face stretched into a snout and his bones started to crack out place. When the transformation was complete, a fully grown werewolf was looking at the stag and black dog before him. He readied himself to attack.

--

Lily and Ella were waiting for Claire as she looked for her lost sneaker.

"Hurry up Claire, or we won't make it into the forest in time." Ella told getting inpatient.

"Got it. Let's go" she replied

The girls ran as fast as they could through the castle and onto the school grounds.

They ran past the Whomping Willow when they heard growling noises, but there was no time to discuss because Ella was now transforming.

"Go! Run and we will catch up!" Lily yelled and Ella disappeared into the forest.

"You ready?" Claire asked hugging Lily.

"You know it. Now let's go" she smiled as they transformed into a cheetah and ocelot and ran after their friend.

Just as the two girls entered the forest a werewolf charged out of the Whomping Willow sniffing the air. A stag ran toward it, to force it back into the tree, but with no such luck it was thrown a few metres away and unable to stand.

The werewolf ran into the forest and was soon chased by Prongs and Padfoot.

Deep in the forest a cheetah was fighting and hissing at a female werewolf. The werewolf stuck up behind and left deep scratches in the cheetah's back making it growl and fall to the ground, in pain.

Claire charged and fought with the werewolf for a while making it tried and lay on the floor, panting.

It was quiet as the two girls and a werewolf lay there, until another werewolf came to a halt in front of them with a stag and dog behind him. The two werewolves looked at each other and lay on the floor cuddled up.

The Prongs and Padfoot walked over the injured cats and looked into their eyes trying to find an answer.

_I know those eye, but I who?_ James thought.

Before he knew it the cheetah got up and separated the two werewolves and ran deeper into the forest.

At five in the morning the moon was gone and Ella and Remus were back in their normal state. Ella was very weak and couldn't move, so Lily volunteered to carry her back to the castle.

Ella was mounted on Lily's back, and even though her scratches were bleeding more, they went back to school.

When they finally made it to Head Quarters they put Ella on her bed and fell asleep.

Two Hours later the girls woke up at got ready to go to breakfast. They made their way down the table and sat with their brothers who looked just as tried. Sirius was sleeping and his head was almost in his porridge, and James was holding his head with his hand and trying to keep his eyes open.

"Morning" Claire said trying to look happy but it wasn't exactly working.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT IT!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up.

Everyone looked at his but he just sat down and stared at his breakfast.

"Ok then" she replied. She looked at Lily and saw that she was in pain.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked looking at her with a worried expression.

"Nothing I just feel a bit sick" she answered.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" he asked and without knowing he started to rub her back, making her scream in pain and run out the Hall.

"What was wrong with her back?" James asked Claire as she got up and ran after Lily.

"Um, she has a rash"

Claire found Lily sitting on a table in an empty classroom with silent tears running down her face.

"Lily, let me see your back"

"No, it hurts too much" she whispered.

"I won't touch it, but we might have to if you keep bleeding, and the blood can also run onto you t-shirt" Claire said lifting the back of Lily's top to see four very deep cuts all the way down her back to her hips.

"O my god just let me take some of the blood away then. I will be very gentle I promise" Claire said conjuring a towel.

"Ok" lily replied taking a deep breath as her cuts started to burn.

Once Claire was finished she sat opposite Lily, smiling sympathetically.

The door opened and the James and Sirius walked into the room. When they saw the towel covered with blood they became more worried.

"Ok, tell us what is going on now" Sirius demanded looking at the girls who were exchanging looks.

"Sorry, we can't" Claire answered.

"Why not?" James asked

"It isn't ours to tell…" but before Lily could finish her sentence Ella stumbled in and said "it's mine"

"Ella, you shouldn't be here" Claire said helping her to a table to sit down.

"You guys are freaking me out. Just tell us already" Sirius said. Everyone knew he wasn't the patient type.

"Ok. I am sick and tired of keeping this a secret, so I am just going to tell you. I am a werewolf. Have been since second year when I was bitten at my dad's house over the holidays. If you don't want to be my friend then I understand" she said in one breath.

"Well, that makes sense, but what about you two?" James said pointing to Lily and Claire.

"We are Animagi and transform with her every full moon" Claire said.

"Really? Cool!" Sirius asked with great interest.

"You guys are Animagi as well. Aren't you?" they nodded slightly confused "That's right; I know that you can do it too. I figured it out last night when a stag with beautiful hazel eyes stood over me, when I was hurt." Lily said smirking at the look on their faces.

"WHAT?" Ella and Claire screamed "You mean you didn't tell us that you knew about them?" Claire asked looking at Lily.

"Only because I wasn't sure and I didn't want to give out false information" she replied until she looked at Ella.

"So that must mean that Remus is a werewolf too" Ella asked looking over at the boys who nodded.

"What a coincidence"

"Ok, boys show me your animal form and we will show you ours" Claire said grinning.

James and Sirius changed into their animal form and walked over to the girls, so they could be pat. Sirius was rolling on the floor making Claire and Ella laugh and James was lying across Lily's lap looking into her eyes again. They changed back after five minutes.

"Ok, your turn" James said

The girls bent down and changed. They walked over to the boys and rubbed up against their legs and purring. They turned around to face to boys and sat there staring at them for a few seconds. The boys pat them for a while before they changed back to their human form.

"Sorry I hurt your back" James apologised to Lily.

"It's ok. You didn't know" she smiled and kissed him.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Wait! Where is Remus?" Ella asked suddenly realised that her boyfriend didn't know about her being a werewolf.

"The Shrieking Shack...I guess we can take you there before classes" Sirius answered looking at James and nodding.

"Ok. Let's go" James said and lead the way towards the Whomping Willow.

They snuck in and found Remus lying on a bed trying to sit up but failing because of his weak muscles. Ella walked as fast as she could to his side and sat with him.

"Ella I am so sorry. I didn't want to lose you" he said touching the side of her face making her cry.

Lily and Claire started to cry silently and James and Sirius were there to comfort them.

The couples were standing there until Sirius spoke up.

"Guys, why don't we just stay here for the day because it is not like we will be able to concentrate now?" he said looking down at Claire who was currently snuggled in his arms. She wasn't crying anymore, but didn't want to let go.

Remus and Ella snuggled up on the bed while James and Lily rested in the corner in each other's arms.

Sirius sat down a bit further away and Claire sat on his lap.

"I know we are not together, but I feel safe with you" she said while looking into his eyes.

"I'm not complaining. I've liked you since the beginning of last year" he replied blushing slightly.

"Really" he only nodded. "Me too"

He didn't expect it, but Claire kissed him on the lips. After the small shock he happily responded and held her close. When they broke away they were both grinning like fools. They turned to see everyone in the room looking at them and smiling.

"It's about time" Remus commented making everyone laugh.

"Hey Sirius, if you hurt my baby sister I might have to hurt you" James said grinning

He smiled back and said "Wouldn't dream of it"

"Good"

"Is anyone else bored? We need music in here" Lily said as James transfigured a broken piece of a chair into a CD player.

"Can you girls sing us a song?" James asked

"No, I don't feel so good" Ella said looking at the floor.

"What is your excuse?" Sirius said looking at down at Claire.

"Fine, but I will only sing if Lily does too"

"Okay I will sing... What song?" Lily said looking around the room waiting for an answer.

"Let's sing a gospel song or something" Claire said standing up.

"Ok. What about…. Won't ever change? Remember that one?" Lily asked everyone nodded so they started the music.

Together they sang the chorus:

"_You know I'm here, always, forever  
don't matter what happens  
I'm gonna stay the same  
your life, you live it  
don't waste it trippin'  
My love, I'll give it  
And it won't ever change"_

Lily started her small solo

"_Question after question  
Always wonderin' and guessin'  
Is there anyone that will love me for me  
Someone who will help me  
Lead, guide and direct me  
That's just what I need  
And I heard you so clearly say"_

They started the chorus and this time Ella joined in.Ellasang while looking at Remus:

"_Want a different life?  
Don't like the one you have?  
You've tried and wished and all that you did don't seem to help  
Can't be mad at the world  
Someone else is in those shoes  
Then a voice said believe in me 'cause I believe in you  
'Cause"_

Claire sang:

"_A little faith  
And a little love  
And a little hope in The One Above  
Is all you really need to make it in this life  
So just keep listening  
To that voice deep inside saying" _

The chorus was sung and the song ended. The boys were clapping and smiling. Later that day Lily's back was healed by Madam Pomfery and everyone's injuries were healed as well.

The next week was full of catching up on missed work and for Lily and James also meant they had meetings and patrolling the ground. Luckily they were only rostered on the weekends so they got time to do homework and a hang with their friends for a while.


	8. Birthday Talk

**Chapter 8: Birthdays **

November began and along with it came the cold winter weather. Everyone was busy with exams, projects, meetings and so on. Friday came the day before Lily and Sirius' birthday and the girls were in their room giving each other makeovers, while the boys were having a wrestling match in their room. Well… James and Sirius were having a wrestling match while Remus sat on his bed rolling his eyes at how childish his 'friends' were acting.

"What are they doing in their? It sounds like a stampede" Ella asked looking up from painting her nails.

"James and Sirius are wrestling again" Lily and Claire answered at the same time.

"How do you know?"

"We are their sisters, and we know everything." Claire replied feeling proud of herself.

"Well I was going to say that I overheard them arguing about their six-packs again, so I just put two and two together." Lily said making Ella nod in understanding and Claire sit there slightly miffed.

"So, changing the subject. Lily, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Ella asked while stretching on the floor.

"Um, homework. Why?" she asked not even remembering that in a few hour she will be seventeen.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO HOMEWORK ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Claire yelled jumping off the bed surprising Lily and apparently the boys as walked into the room.

"What's going on?" James asked sitting on the floor, his hair looking more messy than usual.

"Nothing. Just the fact that Lily forgot that she was turning seventeen tomorrow." Ella answered as Remus sat down next to her.

"WHAT! It's our birthday tomorrow? Well cut me up and feed me to a hippogriff, I didn't realise" Sirius said a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"OMG, your right, I totally forgot. Ooops" Lily said sitting in the circle smiling sheepishly.

"Well, that's settled. So, what are we doing?" Remus asked looking at everyone exchanging looks. Everyone sat and thought about it for a few minutes until Ella practically jumped out of her socks.

"I'VE GOT IT!" she squealed giving everyone a fright and blocks their ears.

"Geez woman, I want to be able to hear everyone singing happy birthday tomorrow" Sirius exclaimed "although very off key" he added making Claire hit him over the head with the closest pillow.

"OW, ok everyone else but you" he said quickly with one of his very charming smiles.

"Oh, what so you're saying my voice is bad now huh? Say it to my face" James said puffing his chest out and looking down at Sirius who just poked him making his chest deflate to its normal size.

"Yes Prongs, that is exactly what I said." Ducking the pillow that was thrown at his head.

"Hello? Don't you want to hear my idea?" Ella asked as everyone sat having small conversations.

"About what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Your birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, ok then spill your beans" he said

"OMG, Eww, have your tried the bogey flavoured Bertie Bott's Bean? It is disgusting!" Claire commented.

"That is nothing. One time James dared me to eat ten vomit flavoured beans." Sirius said cringing at the memory.

"Ha-ha, yeah that was funny you should have seen his face" James said as he started into a fit of laughter, only to get slapped on the head by Lily.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly miffed and rubbing his head.

"That was mean" was all she said

"OK! The next person to talk will end up in the hospital in the next 5 minutes." Ella yelled now very pissed.

"How do you know?" Claire asked not understanding what was meant.

Ella sighed "Claire, what is the one thing that I always tell you, James, Sirius, Lily and Peter?"

"Ella is always right" they all said in unison which made Remus snort and roll his eyes.

"Thank you. Now shut the hell up and let me talk." When everyone was silent she continued.

"Tomorrow is all planned. Claire and I will take Lily shopping in Hogsmeade, whilst James and Remus do the same thing for Sirius. Then we will meet at the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbears. After we will come back to the castle and pig out on the food we got from the elves on the kitchens. Yes, I know it is a fabulous idea, and you don't need to thank me. Well I'm wiped out so, good night" she said as she made her way over to her bed.

"But…" Sirius started

"Yes I know you are excited Sirius but you must really try to get some sleep."

"Your gonna need for what I have planned for tomorrow." she mumbled to herself as she rolledonto her side and switching off her lamp.

"Well you heard her boys, get you stinky arses out of our room so we can sleep." Claire said as she and Lily made their way over to their beds. The boys simply stared not moving one inch.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Claire asked getting inpatient

"We don't want to" James said smirking.

"Speak for yourself. Night ladies. Sleep tight and don't let James or Sirius bite" Remus greeted leaving the room.

"Night Remus" the girls said giggling at his comment.

"What's that suppose to mean, Moony?" Sirius asked with a fake shocked look on his face.

"Whatever you want it to mean Padfoot" he answered as he closed the door.

"Okay, if you don't get out in the next five seconds, I am going to wax your legs. _One..."_ As soon as Lily mentioned wax the boys darted out of the room slamming the door behind them.

Just before the girls turned the lights off Sirius and James peaked in.

"Girls?" James started.

"WHAT?" they all screamed getting frustrated.

"Can we have a goodnight kiss?" Sirius finished. They didn't seem to need an answer. Three pillows flying across the room was enough for them to understand, surprisingly.

"Well Prongs… looks like we are going to bed." They could hear James and Sirius talk outside the door.

"I guess so. Oh and Padfoot, don't sleep on your stomach"

"Why?" Sirius asked confused.

"Wouldn't want you to deflate your so-called 'six pack', would we?" that was all they could hear from the situation but they had a pretty good idea of what was happening, because of the way James was squealing and the loud thumping noises that could be heard.

"Boys" the girls commented rolling their eyes before dozing into happy sleep thinking about their men that _should_ be in the room next to them.


	9. Surprise

**Chapter 9: Surprise **

The next morning Lily woke up to the sound on the bird singing outside in the cold snowy grounds of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was her home and she has experienced so much while in the grounds. Some of the memories were not always happy but she found happiness in the end, and that is what mattered to her more than anything. The beautiful grounds, the ghosts, the portraits and even the teachers. These are all the things she is going to miss once she leaves, but before she could even blink Claire was at her side yelling, jumping up and down and acting like Sirius whenever someone gave him a Chocolate Frog.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU'RE ONE HUNDRED AND TWO! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY, AAAANDDDD, YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" Claire screamed slamming herself down on the bed right in her face.

"Geez Claire, let her wake up first" Ella scowled as she was definitely not a morning person.

"M morning" Lily said while yawning and stretching and accidentally pushing Claire off the bed with a thump. "OW"

"Happy Birthday Lily" Ella said walking over and hugging Lily

"Thanks"

"Um, do you mind if I sleep a bit more?"

"No, go ahead. If you can with all the noise." Lily replied as Ella dived back onto her bed and got into her comfy position.

At that moment they heard a lot of yelling coming from the boy's room and Lily noticed that Claire was missing. "Uh oh" was all she could say.

The door burst open and in came James and Claire poking and singing Happy Birthday to Sirius who was just rubbing his eyes. Remus walked in behind them. After wishing his friends on their special day he jumped on the bed next to Ella and fell asleep again.

"Are you two always like this, on birthdays?" Lily asked watching James running around the room in just his boxers (A/N. yes I know it is suppose to be winter, but we can pretend that there is a heater or something) and another pair on his head, until Claire pulled him aside and they started to do the tango.

"Wait, don't answer that" she giggled at the funny sight playing out before her.

"Happy Birthday, baby sis" Sirius said smiling as he hugged his sister.

"Back at ya" she replied "but you are still older than me" she poked her tongue out before he chased her around the room. Sirius almost got her but James grabbed her by the waist and hurled her over his shoulder, making her squeal in surprise.

"I'm sorry but this is my flower. You have to get your own" James said walking over to the bed and placing Lily down who was laughing at how corny it was.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked pouting.

"Aww, of course not" she said kissing him very softly on the lips making his face light up.

"Happy Birthday, babe" kissing her but this time deepening the kiss. As he put his arms around her little waist pulling her closer, she put her arms around his neck. It was one of the best kisses they have ever shared, until Sirius had to comment.

"Would you too stop sucking each other's faces off and get ready. We only have half an hour and I want to go to Zonko's before all the good stuff is gone."

"Sirius, you were snogging Claire for the past ten minutes, why do you have to ruin our kisses?" James asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine. But you guys can snog later. Oh and someone wake up the two lovebirds" Sirius said pointing to Remus and Ella who were sleeping peacefully together.

"I will" Lily said getting up from her position on James lap and walking over to the sleeping beauties.

"Mr. Lupin! Ms Attard! I never expected such students to behave this way. How dare you? I would have expected this from Mr. Black and Ms Potter but this is inexcusable." Lily said doing a perfect, stern and very frightening impersonation of Professor McGonagall.

At that moment they both jumped out of the bed and started stumbling all over the place only to cause Sirius, James, Lily and Claire to fall to the floor laughing hysterically. When they realised what had happened they blushed a dark red colour.

"Shut up" was all they could say.

"Wait, she insulted us" Claire said to Sirius.

"Oh, well it was funny so it doesn't count" he said pushing it to the side as if nothing happened.

"We will meet you in the common room in ten minutes" Remus said as the three boys left the room.

Twenty minutes later the girls room still in their pyjamas, apparently they were having trouble with what to wear.

Finally Lily decided to wear her dark jeans with her black boots and a green top and jacket with fur around the hood.

Claire put on her light-blue faded jeans with her ug-boots and a pink top and jacket to match.

Ella was first dressed and wore a purple long-sleeve top with black jeans and boots like Lily's. Once their hair was fixed and they were ready they found the boys waiting for them in the shared common room.

When everyone arrived in Hogsmeade the girls went their separate ways to do some clothes shopping while the boys went to Zonko's.

_(Girls: -)_

Lily, Claire and Ella walked past many shops and decided to start in a shop called 'Cool and Casual'.

"Hey that is a nice top. It will match your eyes." Lily told Ella as she came out of the fitting room wearing a brown top with three-quarter sleeves and one off the shoulder.

"Yeah I like it but don't you think it is a bit open for winter?" she asked.

"No. I think it is good and besides if you get cold we can buy a jumper to match it. Ok so Ella has something to buy, what about you Claire?" Lily asked turning around to see Claire looking at the clothes that were hanging up on the other side of the shop.

"Um, I don't know but I want to buy something to wear for Christmas" she said joining Lily.

"Well what about this top" Ella asked. She went to put the other tops she tried on back in their place when she found an aqua top with one long sleeve and one three-quarter. It was tight-fitting, that went off the shoulder as well, but in Sirius' opinion, Claire had the perfect body.

"Oooh, I like that" Claire said walking over to Ella and holding the top across her body.

"What do you think?"

"Well go try it on and then ask us" Lily said. Claire left to go try the top on and two or three minutes later she came out. The top looked perfect on her, and it definitely made her eyes shine.

"Oooh, sexy" Ella smirked knowing that would be something that Sirius would say.

"Yeah, I like it too. I'm getting it" she said behind the curtain changing back into her own clothes.

"So, what about you Lily? After all, it is your birthday and you haven't choosen anything. What do you want?" Ella asked

"Well I was thinking that I could buy me a pair of brown suede boots. You know how much I love boots." she said smiling as Claire and Ella paid for their items and left the shop.

"So, next stop, the shoe store?" Claire asked getting excited.

"Definitely" Lily replied.

_(Meanwhile at Zonko's)_

"Man, I am glad we don't have to go shopping with the girls" James said as he looked at the new pack of Exploding Snap cards on the shelf.

"Yeah, I know. One time..."

"At band camp?" James commented laughing at the memory of watching American Pie with Sirius, Remus and the girls.

"Shut up! As I was saying, Lily took me shopping once and we spent over to hours in a shoe shop. I swear that girl _loves_ boots, and mean _really loves_ boots. Probably even more than she loves you Prongs. " Sirius said laughing at the rejected look and James' face.

"Prongs, I'm kidding" he added shaking his head at how gullible James was, although he wasn't very different in that department.

"Right, I knew that"

"Sure you did."

"So Sirius, what do you want?" Remus asked joining the boys.

"Everything" he replied.

"That can be arranged" James said shrugging.

"Well, you can choose what you want and meet me at the counter when you are done." Remus said before walking away.

_(Back to the girls.)_

The girls walked into a shoe shop that only had a few people in it. Lily walked straight over to the section that contained all the boots and the other two took their time looking at the other shoes as well. Lily was getting very excited looking at all the pairs of boots on their shelves and decided to try them all on. She was about halfway through trying them all on when Ella and Claire joined her, both holding a pair of shoes.

"How are you going?" Ella asked as Lily walked up and down with yet another pair of brown boots on.

"Really good. I think I will get this one, it is really comfy and the heel is good, cause I look taller. I might even be eye level with James, seeing as now I am just above is shoulders." the girls laughed as they all paid for their items and left the shop.

"Uh oh" Ella said looking at her watch.

"Define 'uh oh'" Lily said turning to face her friend.

"We are late. We were supposed to meet the boys at the Three Broomsticks at 5:00 o'clock and it is now 5:45."

"Shit. RUN!" Claire yelled as they all started running in the direction of the pub.

The girl ran as fast as they could with all the bag in their hands.

_(At The Three Broomsticks)_

The boys sat down at a table and waited for the girls to come. It was 5:15 and they were still waiting so they decided to order their butterbears. They were sitting and it was now 5:45 and Sirius was getting very impatient.

"Where are they?" he asked

"Well you know what girls are like when they are shopping. They lose track of time" Remus said

"They should be here any second" James said and as if on cue the girls stumbled into the pub, out of breath and looking for the boys. When they spotted the boys they rushed over.

"Sorry, we.." Ella started only to be finished by Remus. "Lost track of time?"

"Yeah" she said smiling and sitting next to him.

"Claire, you better make it up to Sirius. He thought he was being stood up" Remus said putting his arm Ella as Sirius nodded.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I promise I will make it all better tonight, if you meet me in the Room of Requirements" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Deal"

The group of friends sat together talking about what they bought and other things that were totally random and brought into the conversation by Sirius and Claire.

"You are more like each other than you know" Lily told them as they were arguing about which one of them had more member in their fan club than the other.

James looked at his watch. "Guys, I think it is time to go" he said getting up and helping Lily with all her bags. Sirius and Remus did the same for Ella and Claire and they walked back to the castle. They went to put all their thing in their room. Claire and James walked out together, each holding a blindfold.

"What are they for?" Sirius asked eyeing the twins in front of him, both grinning.

"We have a surprise for you guys" James said placing the blindfold on Lily while Claire did the same for Sirius.

"I don't like blindfolds" Sirius said feeling slightly nervous.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Our parents use to blindfold us and whip us" Lily said cringing at the memory. They were lucky to escape with only few small scars.

"Well, you can trust us and we won't hurt you at all. Quite the opposite really" James said as they lead Sirius and Lily down quiet corridors.

"Can someone please talk to me. I am getting nervous" Lily said

"Its okay I'm here." James said holding her hand slightly tighter so she felt more secure.

"Sirius stop it" Claire screamed as she and Ella tried to contain him from throwing his arms everywhere.

They finally reached the Room of Requirements and stopped.  
"Are we there yet?"Sirius whined for the millionth time.

"Yes Sirius we are here" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me"

"How did you know?" Claire said confused.

"I know too well" was all he said.

"Ok guys, about two more steps and then we will remove the blindfold" when everyone was in the room and the door was shut Claire and James removes the blindfold. Lily and Sirius rubbed their eyes. "SURPRISE"

They opened their eyes to see all their friends from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and a few Ravenclaws gathered each with a drink in their hand.

"Happy birthday" Remus said looking the reaction on Lily and Sirius' face.  
Lily was shocked and just looking around and Sirius was so happy he was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Thank you guys "They said hugging their close friends for organising this surprise party for them.

"Well, now that everyone is here. LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED" Claire said turning on the music causing everyone to started dancing and talking.

"Thank you so much. This is the best birthday ever" Lily said turning to face James who was currently behind her.

"Anything for you" he replied putting his eyes around her waist and pulling her close, so she was now standing right against his chest. "... and Sirius" he added, looking over her shoulder to see Sirius and Claire dancing very close together.

"James?"

"Yeah" he said looking at her again.

"I love you"

"Really?"she nodded.

"I love you too." he said leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips, when he pulled he flashed her one of his charming smiles that makes all the girls fall weak in the knees.

"Lets dance" Lily said pulling him towards the middle of the room where other couples were dancing.

The party went for hours non-stop, and Ella and Remus had to keep an eye on Sirius as he kept trying to spike the punch and pour Firewhisky in other people cups. It was a very interesting party and luckily it wasn't ruined by Professor McGonagall, because this time Remus remember to put a silencing charm on the room. By around 12:30 most of the people left. Leaving Remus and Ella to clean up, while James were cuddled up on the couch falling asleep, and a VERY drunk Claire and Sirius snoring their brains out on the floor. A bottle of Firewhisky in their hands.

"Interesting party, ey?" Remus said picking up all the bottles and cups from the table and floor.

"Yeah, I'll say" Ella replied smiling down at him.

"Omg" Ella said slapping herself on the head.

"What?" Remus asked standing up.

"Why are we doing this the hard way? We can clean it up with magic." Ella said shaking her head. She waved her wand and all the mess was cleared. Remus conjured up some blankets that were placed over Sirius and Claire. While Ella did the same for James and Lily.

"Looks like we are crashing here tonight" Remus said conjuring another blanket and lying down on the floor.

"I guess so" Ella said laying next him under the blankets as he wrapped her up in his warm, strong and loving arms.

"Goodnight" Ella said looking up and kissing Remus right on the lips.

"Hope you sleep well" he replied.

"I always do when you are with me." she answered before they fell asleep.


	10. Questions

The next morning everyone woke up (everyone besides Sirius and Claire), found their belongings and made their way back to Head Quarters. When they arrived Claire and Sirius convinced Lily to make some Pepper-Up Potion to get rid of their hangovers. It wasn't as cold as it was on some of the other days, so they decided to take advantage of it and sit under their favourite tree by the lake. They sat their talking about things from classes to clothes and everything in between.

"But I heard a sixth year girl saying that those big belts are in now." Claire said in high girly voice "You know it attracts attention down there and that is why guys ask you out. I wear them all the time." Claire mimicked.

"That is disgusting" Ella said pulling a face that made everyone laugh.

"Yeah I know. I also heard a girl say that lace bras are good as well because it makes guys stare in that area." Lily stated while adjusting her top, because of James' current position he had full view of her chest.

"That is all a lie. Not all guys like that. I can tell you now that the guys like those really tight jeans that you wear. Now that is sexy" Sirius butt in, making everyone look at him in amazement.

"He's right. Most guys love it. They love a cutie with a booty. Like me" James said making everyone laugh and Lily hit him over the head.

"I'm kidding. I will love your booty no matter what" James said kissing her very passionately in front of everyone.

"Are you kidding? Lily has the best arse here" Sirius said matter-of-factly. "Cause I have one just like it" he continued grinning.

"Thanks. It is nice to know my brother appreciates me" Lily said sarcastically, making Claire laugh even harder and roll on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Can we please get off the subject of booties here?" Ella asked

"Don't worry. I think you're beautiful too" Remus said. Claire who had just recovered and calmed herself began to laugh hysterically again her face going red, making everyone laugh at the sight of it.

"Remus! I thought you were the responsible one out of the group?" Ella said looking at him over her shoulder.

"I am, but you got to let me have _some_ fun" he said pouting his lips

"Don't give me that look" Ella said looking at his face but smiling all the same.

"O my God. I just thought of something. Well you know that the Christmas holidays are coming up soon? Why don't we all stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and have a big party in the common room to celebrate?" Claire said jumping up and down as everyone thought about the idea. James, Ella, Remus and Claire thought it was a good idea until they realised that the twins hadn't said anything and went silent.

"Um…. Guys. You see we were kind of thinking that we would go home for the holidays" Lily started.

"When we say home we mean Grimland Place as I like to call it." Sirius said as everyone looked at him blankly.

"If you still don't understand, we mean home as in with our parents." Sirius finished waiting for their reactions.

"WHAT?" Claire and James yelled at the same time.

"What they mean is, you can't go there they will hurt and whip you like the last time" Ella said in a calm but worried tone.

"Well, I just want to go back there to see if we can get them to change their minds about us, and I have a few questions to ask them." Lily said looking at the grass.

"Like what?" Claire asked slightly angry and annoyed.

"If they love us. If they ever did" she answered looking at Sirius who had the same expression on his face.

"Going there isn't going to prove anything. They will only hurt and not just physically but emotionally." James said looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, and its suicide" Claire said

"Claire?" Ella called to get her attention

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at her. Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds before Sirius spoke up.

"We will make you a deal. We will go to our parents, and if anything bad happens we will Floo straight to the Potter Mansion." Sirius proposed. Everyone sat there for a little while knowing there was no way to change their mind.

"Deal" they all shook hands and relaxed for the rest of the day.

It was getting cold and the group went up to Head Quarters before going to the Great Hall for dinner.

On their way to dinner they ran into a few Slytherins looking very smug.

"Well what do we have here? Two blood traitors, two werewolves and two people who think they are so good, because their mummy and daddy are in high places in the ministry... Well not for long anyway." Snape said making Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and Regulus smirk.

"What do you know? I never thought I would see the day when I run into my favourite cousin, idiot brother, a blonde fagot, his bitch _and _a greasy git." Lily remarked making her group look at her in surprise and the Slytherins turned red with anger.

"That is it." Lucius said getting ready for a fight but Bellatrix stopped him.

"Wow! Bravo! A little team effort" Lily said clapping very slowly. "That is what I like to see"

"Yeah, say what you like you mudblood. We'll see what happens when you come home for the holidays" Bellatrix said making them smirk making Lily and Sirius feel nervous.

"What did you just call her? Lily isn't... muggleborn" James said as confused looks spread across their faces.

"That's what you think" Regulas added.

"It would make sense wouldn't it? I mean think about it. You are the only one who has red hair, everyone else has brown" Lucius said with an evil grin sliding onto his pale features.

"As if. You guys can try and pretend all you want, but you are still going to have to face the fact that you are related to me. I know it hurts, believe me I've tried as well but, even if we like it or not we are family" Lily replied not so confident as she was before.

What Malfoy said made a lot of sense but at the same time it didn't. _Well it looks like I have another question to ask my 'parents' when I get 'home'_ _she thought. _

"Get out of my face before I beat you to a bloody pulp" Sirius said feeling all his anger burn in his cheeks. All the Slytherin did was look at him in disbelief.

"I'd do what he says because this time I won't help you." James said stepping forward next to Sirius and looking directly at Snape, who had gone very pale at those words. James smirked at this.

"Lets go and leave these dickheads alone" Snape said as the other Slytherins turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"Oh HELL NO! You did not just call me a dickhead! Not even my brother is allowed to call me that." Claire yelled stopping them from walking any further.

"We did, and what do you plan on doing about it?" Narcissa spoke for the first time, getting impatient.

"There is no point in me telling you because you will end up in the hospital wing before you can 'Voldemort'" Claire replied quickly and watched the expressions on their faces.

"How dare you, say his name! I will not allow such filth, such as you to speak of him like that. You have no idea what he can do and the power he possesses" Lucius said in a deadly low voice.

"Next time, I'd think before you talk or I will have to hex you." Snape added pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"See that is the problem with you 'purebloods'. You can fight like a man, without a wand" Lily said a smile slowly becoming visible on her face.

"Lily what are you thinking?" Sirius whispered

"Shhh, trust me"

"I do, but it is them I don't trust" he answered pointing to the group standing in front of them.

"I'll be fine. After all, you were the one that taught me how to fight, remember?"

"We take pride in our magic and use it well, it doesn't mean that we can't fight without it" Lucius said stopping Sirius from what he was about to say.

"Prove it" Lily challenged. "Unless you're scared to get your arse whooped by a girl?"

"Your serious?" he asked surprised

"No, that's my brother. So you up for it?" she asked handing her wand over to Ella.

"Only if you are" Lucius said handing his wand over Narcissa... well more like throwing and poking her eye out in the process."OW"

"Sorry" he said making everyone laugh at his stupidity.

James was beginning to feel nervous about his girlfriend taking on a 17 year old Slytherin. Especially when she was eye level with his chest. "I don't think this is such a good idea"

"Afraid I might hurt your precious mudblood?"

"First of all: stop calling her that and second: I am more worried about which one of us is going to have to carry you back to the hospital wing"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! I want to see Lily kick some Slytherin butt" Claire said getting very impatient at the small talk that was going on.

"You ready?" Lucius asked

"Bring it!" Lily answered.

They stood there and looked at each other for a second before Malfoy launched himself at Lily who side-stepped and watched him stumble, only to be pushed back by Sirius. "Come on! FIGHT!" he yelled after she moved once again. Malfoy leaned forward and to punch Lily in the face. Just as his hand was an inch from her face, she moved forward to touch the floor while bringing her leg over her head and kicking Malfoy in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious with a bruise forming on his head.

"Now that was kicking your arse" Lily said as she started giggling at her own personal joke.

James, Sirius, Remus, Regulas, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Severus stood frozen on the spot, not sure if what happened was real. They were snapped back to reality when Ella and Claire ran over and hugged Lily.

"Nice. Quick and easy" Ella said

"Yeah, but that move is so old. I thought you would use the other, three kicks in the head one, but I guess this one got the job done" Claire commented looking at Malfoy's limp body.

"What did you do to him?" Narcissa asked as she finally ran to her boyfriend's side.

"Don't worry he can't feel anything. Oh, and when he wakes up tell him, that if he tries to pick a fight with any other girl again, he can expect himself in a hospitalbed for life." Lily said before turned around and walked away soon to be followed by the three Marauders and two best friends.

--

The next morning everyone was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, before classes when the mail arrived. "Mails here"

"Yes Sirius we know." Remus commented while rolling his eyes.

"Bite me"

"I will, next full moon" he said smirking as everyone laughed.

Before Sirius could say anything the Daily Prophet was dropped down only to be caught be Lily.

"Anything new?" James asked looking over her shoulder.

"There was a Death Eaters attack on two families. The Evans and two Prewett brothers."

"Wait, isn't the Prewetts related to Molly?" Ella asked

"Yeah, Ronald and Bill Prewett were her brothers. I wonder how she is dealing with it?" James thought out loud.

"Well he can go visit her later" Ella said looking up from her cereal.

"You said there was another attack. On who?" Claire asked curiously.

"On a muggle family:  
_Another Death Eater attack has killed Harry and Sarah Evans, two muggle parents. Luckily their daughter Petunia Evans (soon to be Dursley)was not there at the time. She is going to be interviewed sometime this week. "It is a shame they died, they were such nice people" reported their next door neighbour Mrs Figg a close friend and Auror at the Ministry of Magic. There are rumours that the Evans have another daughter around the age of 17,but her location in unknown. To anyone who knows the Evans, their funeral will be held at their local church 'St Patricks' on the 2nd December, if you wish to attend and say one last goodbye."_ Lily read

"Wow that is sad." James commented but he noticed that lily was silent and looking at a picture next to the article. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Look at this picture of the Evans" she told him. When James saw the picture on Sarah Evans he eyes widened in shock. Sarah Evans looked exactly like Lily, except an older version. She had shoulder-length red hair and the same facial features. Although her eyes were brown.

"Ok, this is freaky" he said.

"What?" the others said in unison.

"The article said that they have another daughter around my age but her location is unknown." Lily said before thinking about the possibilities.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on" Claire said grabbing the paper out of Lily's hand and scanning over it with Sirius.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Sirius said

"Sirius, look at the picture of Sarah Evans. Who does she look like?" James sighed.

"She looks like Lily... Wait she looks like LILY" Sirius said finally understanding.

Ella and Remus who already saw the picture were unsure of what to say.

"Wait, Lily I hope you are not thinking about what Malfoy said yesterday because he is a poof and is just trying to trick you" James said putting his arm around Lily, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well you have to admit it makes sense" she answered.

"But it doesn't prove anything." Sirius said looking at her.

"Yeah, maybe. I forgot a book, I will meet you in Charms." Lily said getting up and leaving the Hall. Little did she know that while she was leaving five pairs of eyes coming from the Slytherin table were watching her.

James was about to follow her when he was stopped by Sirius. "I'll go"

--

When Lily reached Head Quarters she only had one thing on her mind. She was going to write a letter to her 'parents'.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs Black_  
_I am not going to call you mum and dad because you have been everything but parents to me. I have a question and I want the answer. No, I want to TRUTH.  
I was reading the paper this morning and two muggles were killed. They look very much like me. The Evans. Are they my real parents? Please answer to this letter as soon as possible, if you don't I will find the information that I need elsewhere.  
Lily. _

Lily read through the letter. She decided that it was good enough, so she grabbed her bag and ran towards the owlery. On her way she bumped into Sirius. He noticed the paper in her hands.

"What's that?" he pointed to letter she was trying to hide. She didn't want to hurt him, after all he lived his life thinking he has a sister and that might not even be true anymore.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me. I know you to well. You are writing to mum and dad aren't you?" he asked his head hanging low.

Lily, knowing that she shouldn't lie answered "yes"

She saw the hurt look on his face and hugged him while whispering  
"Sirius this is something I need to know. What if those people are my real parents and I never got to meet them. But I can say that no matter what the answer is you will always be my big brother." she said smiling tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Lily, and I'm Sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" she asked confused.

"Because, if you aren't my biological sister then I am apologizing for what my parents did to you. It's unfair and cruel" he said wiping the tears away from her face.

"Sirius, you should be anything by sorry. Besides you can't get rid of me that easily, you might still be my brother. Lets just send this letter and go to class."

They walked up to the owlery and used one of the schools owls to mail the letter. After they watched the bird fly off they made their way down to Charms and spent the rest of their day with in classes and joking around with friends.

But in the back of Lily's mind she was still confused. What if she wasn't the person she thought she was? She would have been living a lie for the past seventeen years. What if she isn't even seventeen? When is her real birthday? What if people think of her differently? What if James doesn't want to be with her anymore?

All these questions were nagging and worrying her inside but she will just have to wait for a reply from the letter she sent.

--

There you go! I finally finished that chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, it really helps.


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 11: Answers **

A few days past since Lily sent a letter to her 'parents' and still no reply. It was now Thursday and she was getting anxious. She wanted answers and she wasn't getting them sitting around and waiting for a letter that probably won't come. She seemed to be getting uneasy and James was starting to worry, she was always on the edge of her seat every morning when the mail arrived. When nothing came she was disappointed and quiet for the rest of the day thinking. Everyone was trying to help take her mind off things but it wasn't working.

One day Sirius was so fed up that in the middle of the common room he stood up, while everyone was doing homework and studying, and started pacing.

"Ok, I have thought about it and after many sleepless nights I have come to a conclusion, which is the only way to solve the problem." he started gathering everyone's attention.

"OMG, he was thinking" Claire said in a slightly frantic voice. Everyone giggled, besides Lily, but when they noticed that he was really, well serious, they stopped.

"Ok, what is it?" Remus asked becoming very curious as to what caused Sirius to think, for once in his life.

"Well, everyone knows that lily has been down lately, so, I am going to go to Dumbledore and ask if we can go home early and get some answers." He said walking out of the common room, only to be stopped by Claire.

"Not this again. You guys can't go there. I won't let you. It is too dangerous and there has to be another way to find some answers." Claire told.

"I don't see any other way to solve this problem. I'm sure that Lily has been thinking the same thing and as if I am going to let her go anywhere by herself" Sirius pointed out.

During this whole time Lily had been silent, fighting an inner battle. Not knowing what to do. If she went to Grimland Place and they are not her parents she will be in more danger than she already is. If they are her real parents then things will be worse, because she doubted them, and that is something she knew they didn't like.

Everyone finally noticed that Lily was the only one that hadn't said anything.

"Lily, what do you want to do?" James asked. The decision was totally in her hands, and she couldn't just wait around like this. It was killing her inside_. "Well I might as well find out the information I need in person" she thought. _

"Ok, let's do it." She said looking across to Sirius who now had Claire fully attached to his arm. He hugged her reassuring her everything will be ok.

"Are you guys really sure you want to do this?" Remus asked. He knew that once an idea was in Sirius' head it was stuck there until it was used, and you couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Positive. Don't you trust me?" Sirius asked with the smallest hint of amusement in his voice. James was about to answer when Sirius said.

"It was rhetorical question"

"Ok, well if you are sure then just be careful." Ella said getting up and hugging both of them. Once everyone said goodbye Lily and Sirius went up to the Headmaster's office.

They convinced him to allow them to go for a few days, but not too long to interrupt their classes. They weren't planning on staying long so they only took another change of clothes with them.

Once at the Black residence they stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off their clothing. They weren't exactly greeted in the best way but after many years they were use to the unfriendliness.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Black spat at the tow standing in front of her.

"Nice to see you too" Sirius said moving right passed her and travelling up the stairs to an empty room. Seeing as Sirius and Lily were a 'disgrace to the Black family' they didn't receive much. Their room was very dirty and dusty. In the middle of the floor was a single, dirty and very thin mattress. In the corner of the room was a single wooden chair sitting by a window. There was a chest of draws for clothes but it was very big.

"Ahh, home, sweet, home" Sirius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"To think we left the lovely, luxurious Head Quarters for this" Lily said putting her bag down and looking around the room.

"Well, we won't be here for long anyway." He replied but turned his attention elsewhere as the door opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Black, behind their five other sons.

They stood before he twins with smirks on their faces and hands on their hips.

"We received your letter" Mr. Black said simply looking at Lily. She stood out in the room the most because of her red hair falling down her back.

"So, what is the answer?" she asked feeling nervous but she didn't let them know what was happening inside her. They all smiled at her and her stomach tied in knots. Sirius moved closer with clenched fists.

"You are right. Now is there anything else you wish to know, before we kill you?" Mrs. Black stated getting impatient.

"I want to know everything from the very beginning" Lily said as she now realized she was right all along. She was standing shoulder to shoulder with Sirius and she could feel his muscles tighten. She nudged him slightly, trying to calm him.

"You can't handle the truth" Mrs. Black told.

"Try me"

"We will tell you but no in here. It is a very long story" Mr. Black said leaving the room to be followed by everyone except Lily and Sirius. When it was only they were left in the room a small tear ran down Lily's face and Sirius pulled her into a warm comforting hug.

"Lets just get this over with" Sirius said "Then we can go back to our real home" he added referring to Hogwarts.

They walked down stairs to see the family waiting for them. They sat on the floor and waited for everything to be revealed. Mr. Black started:

"Well, seventeen years ago. My wife gave birth to a baby boy. A few weeks prior to his birth I was given orders by my Lord. He told me that another baby will be born on the same day and will have very special magical abilities. There was a prophecy. This prophecy told that the baby will play a large role in his life." He paused to look at Lily.

"How so?" she asked with her brows furrowed.

"What did the prophecy say?" Sirius added before Mr. Black continued.

"This prophecy was important. The baby to be born in the same hospital, on the same day of the same month, will have muggle parents and will lead to the downfall of my Lord. He set me a task. He told me that I am to take this baby and bring it up as one of my own and teach it where its real loyalties lie."

"So, in other words, you kidnapped me from my real parents in the hospital to bring me up to be evil and follow in your footsteps. That way I wouldn't be a threat to him becoming more powerful than ever." Lily said looking at the people sitting in front of her with disgust.

"When you were growing up, the both of you were abnormal and didn't follow in the ways we told you. On your tenth birthday the Dark Lord came to us when you were sleeping and told us to keep trying, and if we fail be were to kill you both. Mostly Lily and the person that will also play a large role in it as well" Mrs Black continued.

"Who might that be?" Lily and Sirius asked at the same time.

"James Potter" one of their brothers answered finally talking for the first time.

"What does James have anything to do with it?" Lily questioned.

"STOP INTERUPTING" Mrs. Black yelled

"Then a few weeks ago the dark lord came to us again and told us that Evans were trying to find their missing daughter and knew about the child's magical ability. So we killed them." Mrs. Black finished.

"What does James have anything to do with it?" Lily repeated but they didn't answer. Sirius was sitting silently taking in all the information that was just exposed.

"Now you know everything, so prepare to die." Mrs. Black said pulling out her wand. They were off the floor in an instant and looking at them to see if they were serious.

"Huh?" Sirius questioned.

"You didn't think we were just going to tell you and let you leave? How foolish." Mrs. Black laughed at the two in front of her.

"You see, if we let you go then you can report us to the Ministry of Magic and then we would be suspects," Mr. Black added.

"Well it is your fault for getting involved with Voldemort, so you can suffer" Sirius commented as every face in the room change to anger and hostility.

"How dare you? You are not worthy to say his name. You aren't even worthy to think it! I will not allow you to get away with this" Mrs. Black said before she fired a spell towards the two but they moved and it just missed the both of them.

Lily and Sirius ran upstairs into their room and locked their door witch many spells that Sirius invented while being a Marauder. They heard footsteps coming closer and they were trying to think of a way to get out of there. The footsteps stopped and faded down the hall. Lily and Sirius pressed themselves up against the door trying to listen, but it was silent. They were now very confused.

They sat in the room for five minutes, settling themselves before they try to leave. The only problem was that they needed to Floo back and the fireplace was downstairs. Getting passed the Blacks was another problem.

"Sirius, do you hear that?" Lily asked as they stood in silence they could hear a large number of popping sounds coming from the living room. Sirius had an idea of what might be happening downstairs, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, it sounds like people are apparating here." He told as they exchanged glances.

"Crap, could this day get any worse?" Lily said resting her head on Sirius shoulder who was deep in thought.

"You know that we have to get out of here right and the only to do that is id we go down there." He said rubbing her back as he picked up their small bag.

"Let's just go back to Hogwarts" she added before she opened the door and they walked down the hall as quietly as they could. They continued making their way downstairs and when they got to the foot of the stairs, they peaked around the corner. They saw exactly what they were hoping they wouldn't. In the living room were a large number of people standing in a circle dressed in black cloaks, with hoods covering their faces. In the middle of the circle was one person dressed the same. In the middle of the room was Voldemort.

As he spoke to the people surrounding him his evil, cold voice sent chills up Lily and Sirius' spine. "I have another task for you and this is very important. But first tell me WHY ARE THEY STILL ALIVE? AND EVASDROPPING?" he yelled at the Blacks and everyone in the circle flinched. He turned around and looked Lily straight in the eye. His evil, piercing, beady red eyes were staring at her, and she felt like he could read her like a book. His mouth twisted into an evil grin that made him look even more scary and threatening.

"So nice of you to drop by" he said moving the stare towards Sirius and looking him up and down for a moment or too.

"Yeah, well we are leaving and no one can stop us" Sirius told trying to be brave and confident even though he was looking at the most dangerous wizard known in the wizarding world and some parts of the muggle world.

"You don't really believe that, do you foolish boy?" the Dark Lord in a teasing manner. He gave out a hearty laugh and his death Eaters soon followed.

"Sorry we bothered you but we need to go" Lily said as she and Sirius made their way over to the fireplace only to be stopped by a few death eaters and thrown into the middle of the circle as well.

"I have reason to believe that you to know very important information, and I can't have you go running off and telling that foolish old wizard you call Headmaster now can I? So the choice I have is to kill you, although I don't really mind. I am sure that your parents don't either?" Voldemort said as he looked in the direction of the blacks who stood with their head bowed.

"Do as you wish, my Lord" Mrs. Black announced.

Lily and Sirius just stood there while they had to listen to snake-like person, if that is what you want to call him, rambling on. When he finished there was a silent break. Lily not wanting to stay in the place more than necessary pulled out her wand as fast as she could and sent to first spell she could think of, soaring towards the man who represented pure evil.

They watched as he deflected it with ease. It was only then that Sirius pulled out his wand as well. "Is that all? To think that you are the supposed one that will cause my downfall yet you can't even hit me with a small spell."

"Let me show you how it is done" he said. Before lily had time to process what was happening she was lying on the floor. Her whole body was aching, like the feeling of hot knives stabbing her repeatedly. She was shaking and so badly wanted to scream but she didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.

"Leave her alone" Sirius yelled sending a spell towards his direction. It was only then that he lifted the curse. Lily took a deep shaky breathe and stood up slowly.

"Lily, are you okay?" Sirius whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered in the same way.

"The only way out of here is if we run, so just send curses in every direction and go back to Hogwarts" he whispered again.

"What about…." Lily started but was cut off.

"NO TALKING!"

"One… two… THREE!" Sirius yelled. They both started firing curses in all directions and hoped they would hit someone or something. In return curses were coming from the death eaters and a very angry and annoyed Voldemort.

The fighting continued until Lily and Sirius were close enough to the fireplace. They dived in at the same time and yelled "Dumbledore's Office" and with a whirl of green flames they were gone.

-- --

"I'm bored" Claire said as she sat on one of the comfy chair in front of the fireplace back at Head Quarters.

"Well, find something to do" Ella said as she snuggled closer to Remus who was currently resting on the chair with Ella practically on top of him. "_I think she is cold" he thought to himself. _

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You still have your boyfriend, mine is probably duelling his parents right now." Claire said with a hint to sadness in her voice.

"Oh well guys, I guess we will just have to wait for them to come back. Now let's go to dinner." James said getting up and the four walked down to the Great Hall. On the way a little boy names Adin brought them a note from Dumbledore saying he wanted to meet with them after dinner. Curious as they were they ate they dinner in a hurry and made their way to the Headmaster's Office.

"Chocolate Frogs" they said as they went up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

They filed in and took a seat in a in the chairs that were ready and waiting for them. They looked up to see their very pale and tired looking Headmaster.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" James asked first, getting straight t the point.

"Yes, now Mr. Black and Lily have gone back to their parents place, as you know. I am informing you that they won't be there long, in fact they should be back soon, five minutes time, I would say, but that is if things go well over there." He said looking at each student occasionally.

"I thought I should invite you to come and stay with me in my office and wait for their arrival, seeing as you are their closest friends, but if you have other things to do than by all means go, and I will inform them of your location." At these words all four of them yelled "NO"

"What we mean Professor is that we would rather wait here for their arrival, just so we know that they are okay." Remus said on behalf of the others who nodded as he spoke.

"Very well. Make yourselves at home while we wait" he said as they shifted in their seats nervously. James stood up and gestured for the others to do the same. He pulled out his wand and transfigured each of the chairs into a chair similar to the ones at Head Quarters. They were red and had pillows with a print of a lion on it.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said with that special twinkle in his eye showing again.

"Thank you Professor" James said blushing slightly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Was all he said in return as they others smiled and took their seats again. Time passes and it was now ten o'clock. The group had been waiting for two and a half hours. In that time Claire stresses shed a few tears slept for about minutes in total and everyone was bored.

They were now getting nervous and even Professor Dumbledore was looking uneasy.

"Professor, where are they? They should be here by now." James asked.

"Well Mr. Potter, I am going to find out…" just as the Headmaster was about to continue two figures fell out of his fireplace and looked very exhausted.

Claire squealed in surprise but after she realized she dived onto the floor where her boyfriend and best friend were lying. Their clothes were ripped. Sirius' arm was cut open and bleeding constantly, he had bruises all over his body and some parts of him were covered in painful blisters. Lily was bruised as well, she had a whole in her jeans and the one of the straps of her top was broken. Her arms and legs were covered in blisters, and they were both suffering from the after affects of the Crutiatus Curse.

They were getting up from the floor slowly trying not to hurt anything. Lily stood up with the help of James and Ella. Sirius tried to get up but Claire dived at him and hugged him, making it very painful. He groaned. She released him and Remus helped him stand up properly.

The first thing lily did was fell into James arms and leaned against him, to tried to hold herself up. She cried into his shoulder and all he did was stand there and hold her.

Sirius looked at Claire who was watching Lily, she then understood the reason for the sadness and tears started welling up in her eyes too.

"Hey, come here" Sirius leant up against the desk and she walked over. He wrapped her in his arms and for the first time that day he was slightly happy. Until he felt a sharp pain on his side. "OW".

"I think it is time we take these two to the hospital wing. Everybody follow me." Dumbledore said holding the door open. The group followed him to the hospital wing where they were greeted by Madam Pomfery.

By 11:45pm both Lily and Sirius were healed mostly and were sitting up in their beds. Their friends stood around them.

"So, how are you guys?" Ella asked breaking the silence.

"A bit better" Sirius said but lily was silent and clung to James as he sat at the end of her bed. She was still shaking and he was starting to worry about her again.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as the others talked about what was happening while the two were gone.

"James, he was there" Lily said with wide eyes.

"Who was there Lily?" he asked calmly until he saw the look on her face. He was about to question her more but Madam Pomfery came in with the headmaster.

"Ok, I'm sorry but these two need their rest. You can come back first thing in the morning" the nurse said as she made sure they were tucked in properly. The group said their goodbyes and Remus, Ella, James and Claire made their way to head Quarters again.

"James, what's wrong? You have been quiet ever since we left the hospital wing." Remus asked when they were back in their dorms. They both had showers and were walking around in just their boxers. James sat on his bed and looked at Remus.

"It is just something that Lily said in the hospital wing."

"What is it?" Remus questioned further waiting for James to continue.

"Well all she said was that, he was there. You should have sent the look on her face, she was terrified and wouldn't let go of me" James said with his brows furrowed.

"What do you think it means?"

"I think Voldemort was there"

Remus raised his eyes at such a comment. "Are you sure?"

"Well I am not sure but Lily isn't one to be frightened easily and… I don't know it was just kind of in her eyes. I know it sound stupid." James said lying on his back looking at the ceiling.

"No it isn't stupid, and if you are worried about it then we will ask her and Sirius tomorrow and they can tell us everything, but for now just try to get some sleep" Remus said getting under the blankets.

"That is going to be very hard, you know" James said doing to same.

"Well just think Lily is safe now and first thing tomorrow you can hold her and kiss her again" They both laughed before turning off the light and falling asleep.


	12. In the Hospital Wing

The next morning James and Remus woke up to loud banging noises coming from the girl's room. They both got up and stumbled into the girl's room finding Claire and Ella half-dressed standing in jeans and bra. The girls don't really mind that the boys can see them because they are now use to them walking in on them _all the time. _

"What's with all the noise?" James asked as he fell onto Lily's empty bed and Remus doing the same on Ella's. The girls finished getting dressed.

"We are going to go see Sirius and Lily. Why aren't you dressed?" Claire said rushing around the room. While Ella tried to make up her bed around Remus. When she failed she gave up and left him to go brush her teeth.

"Well, first of all: it is six o'clock, second: Madam Pomfery will not let you in at this time anyway, and third: why are you dressed like that?" he replied not even looking at her as he was now ruffling his hair.

"Well, first of all: who cares what time it is? Second: when has that ever stopped you from getting passed her and any other teacher for that matter and third: Professor Dumbledore said that we can have the day off to spend it with Lily and Sirius." Claire mocked, wondering how thick her brother could be.

"Do we get the day off too?" James asked hopefully, wanting to spend the day with his friends and not in classes.

"Yes, now hurry up" Ella said walking into the room and rolling Remus off her bed.

"Ok, we're going just stop poking" Remus complained as he and James left the room to get changed. Fifteen minutes the boys were just finished dressing themselves and waking up when Claire barged into the room.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TWO TO GET DRESSED? Jeez, you think you were a bunch of girls" she yelled pushing the boys out into the common room towards the door.

"I will remember that the next time there is a Ball" James mumbled to the couple behind him causing them to giggle silently.

"What was that?" Claire asked getting very annoyed.

"Nothing" he answered smiling innocently to his sister but that never worked with her.

Without warning Claire launched towards her brother and tried to harm him in any way possible. She missed her boyfriend and she wanted to see him badly. Nothing was going to get in her way. James finally unpeeled her legs from his waist and set her down on the floor again. He didn't get out of it unscratched. He now had a bleeding cheek from Claire's nails.

"Well at least now we have an extra reason to go to the hospital wing." Remus said as James glared at him and Ella tried not to laugh but all that came out was snorts.

They made their way down to the hospital whispering to each other. They snuck in and were half-way to Lily and Sirius' bed when Madam Pomfery caught them.

"It's your stupid heels" James muttered to Claire pointing to her boots.

"Shut up"

"Make me" he retorted

"Later"

"I highly doubt that"

"I promise you"

"What are you four doing here?" Madam Pomfery asked stopping James from replying to his sisters threat.

"James cut himself shaving" Claire said first "and I wanted to bring him down here because he is my brother and I love him" she smiled sweetly while squeezing James' arm, urging him to go along with it.

Behind them Remus and Ella were trying to hide their laughing. They were sitting on the floor trying to suppress the laugh that wanted to come out.

"Ok, but what about those two?" the nurse questioned looking at Remus and Ella position on the floor.

"Well, we couldn't leave them alone now could we?" James said looking down at the very amused.

"Very well, follow me" she led the group over to the corner, two beds down from Lily's. James sat on the bed and his cheek was healed.

"Madam Pomfery can we please she Sirius and Lily now?" Claire asked getting impatient. She did not come to the hospital wing to watch her brother be healed of a cut that she gave him.

"I knew there was another reason. I guess you can seeing as though you are already here, but don't get them too excited. They have been through enough." She said ushering them towards the closed curtains and left.

Before they went in they heard mumbling. They listen closely for a minute before poking their heads in. they saw Lily fidgeting in her bed. She looked unsettled and James was at her side straight away. "_She is having a nightmare" he thought. _

Not another moment went by when Lily sat up straight in her bed panting, waking Sirius up. They were both looking around wildly but when they saw that their friends were there to cheer them up they relaxed enormously.

"Good Morning. Did you two sleep well?" Ella asked as Sirius sat up in his bed as Claire snuggled close to him, but trying not to hurt him in the process.

"Kind of" he answered "but I am heaps better now" he said looking down at Claire who looked so peaceful in his arms.

"What about you Lily?" Remus asked sitting down on a chair with Ella on his lap.

"I had a bit of a rough night" she answered quietly. The sound of Madam Pomfery pulling back the curtains scared lily and she was on James' lap in an instant, shaking.

"I'm sorry but you two need to take you potions and I am sorry I scared you Lily" the medi-witch said leaving again.

"Lily, are you okay? You are shaking" James asked worried as he held Lily who buried her head in his chest and breathed in his manly sent.

"Yeah, I guess." She said before taking her potion.

"You don't know how good it is to have you two back again. I have been so bored." Claire exclaimed with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Yeah, we missed you guys heaps as well" Lily answered trying to take her mind off what happened the previous day.

There were two conversations going on in the room. The girls were now on Lily's bed doing her hair, nails and just filling her in on all the gossip she missed out on. Lily was grateful that they didn't ask questions, because even she was still adjusting to it, and didn't really want to face it anytime soon.

"_They understand that I will them soon enough" she thought. _

Sirius was filling the guys in on some of his new ideas for pranks to get back at the Slytherins. James and Remus thought it was a great idea and promised that he could plan the whole thing.

"Wait!" Claire interrupted everyone's conversation to ask something.

"Now that you guys are back this means that you don't need to go back home for Christmas because you already went." She thought aloud as everyone exchanged looks around the room. Lily was now silent and wasn't really sure what to say.

When no one said anything Sirius opened his mouth

"Well, I suppose but it is up to Lily. She can decide what she wants to do."

Lily thought that now would be the perfect time to tell everyone what happened while they were away and what new information they found out.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that I could go visit my real sister for Christmas and get to know her" Lily said now very fascinated with the bed sheets.

"Oh, no" Ella said as tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned over to hug Lily. Lily returned the hug gladly as she was feeling the need for a little comforting.

"Tell us what happened" Claire said sympathetically as she also put her arm around Lily for a short hug before Lily started the story.

"I will sum it up for you guys. We went there and sat down. They told us that when I was born on the same day as Sirius by muggle parents…" she stopped and looked over to Sirius who looked slightly ashamed of himself. James gave her a smile urging her to continue.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black stole me from my real parents in the hospital because they said that there is or was a prophecy that one day me and someone else will lead to the downfall of Voldemort."

"Did they tell you who that other person was?" Remus asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

"James Potter" she sighed and looked at James who was shocked. Everyone in the room went silent and looked in James' direction.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, thinking Lily was just tired and stressed.

"She is telling the truth" Sirius said from his bed as the others turned to look at him with confused expressions.

"So, what about your real parents? Were they those people in the Daily Prophet?" James questioned finally saying something.

Sirius answered for lily as she looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute

"When the Blacks found out that the Evans were trying to find their long lost daughter, they realized that it might cause a bit of drama so they killed them. Lucky for Lily, she still has a sister that is alive, but that still doesn't compare to the parents that she never got to meet."

At this moment Lily pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying but when others tried to comfort her it didn't work. She didn't want anyone near her except for James. He sat down on her bed and lifted her into his lap and once again she cried into his chest while he rubbed her back. Everyone sat on the other side of the room talking leaving Lily and James alone for a few minutes.

"James, do you still love me?" she asked after she settled down a bit.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask a question like that?" he asked still rubbing her back

"Because I don't even know who I am anymore and…. I don't know" she answered her voice fading away and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I know who you are. You are Lily. The smartest girl I have ever met and the first person to help me with a charm and I got it right on the first turn…" she smiled to herself but no one could she until James out his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was now looking straight into his eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl on the planet and you are the girl that I love. What more do you need to know?" he looked down at her as silent tears slid down her face.

"I have so many questions"

"Like…"

"Like is Lily my real name? What is my last name? How old were my parent when they had me? How old is my sister? Do I have a big family? Are my grandparents still alive? What is my background? Is there anyone in my family with magical ability? Are they still alive? See all these questions, and don't have an answer to any of them. I need answers or I will go insane" she said massaging her temples.

"I think I can help you with that..." a voice answered by the door.


	13. A Helping Hand

**Chapter 13: A Helping Hand. **

Lily and James turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing by the door looking at them and smiling slightly. The others realized that the Headmaster was here and they turned their attention to him as well.

"Morning Headmaster" they said in unison.

"Good Morning everyone. How are we feeling today?" he asked joining them beside the two beds.

"Better, I guess" Lily answered.

"Well I come bearing good news. First of all you should be released from the hospital wing tonight." The Headmaster informed and watched as smiled appeared on everyone's faces.

"I would also like Lily to come and see me in my office when she is released" he added looking at the teenager who simply nodded. The others were curious but they guessed t wasn't any of the business or they will be informed later.

"Well, I must be off. Just relax for the day and I will see you later Lily" with that Professor Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

"Did you guys realize that Dumbledore didn't call Lily by her last name?" Ella asked.

"Probably because he doesn't know what it is" Lily mumbled to herself, but James still heard.

"Or he does know but he wants to tell you more formally in his office tonight" James suggested smiling down at Lily whose face lit up. It was a possibility but she would have to wait until tonight.

The days went on and the group didn't do much. At one point in the day they were so bored that they went to go get their homework and were helping Lily and Sirius catch up on the stuff they missed.

Lily and Sirius finished two days worth of work in a few hours and everyone was sitting down very bored once again. Sirius started talking about Quiddich and James and Remus being the boys they were had to join in the conversation.

"I was thinking before and why don't we have a cheerleading squad for each Quiddich team?" Lily thought making Claire, Ella and the boys stop to think about the idea.

"OMG that would be so cool and at least it would be better than people just screaming. We could have like special cheers and stuff." Claire said jumping up and down on the bed.

"It is a pretty good idea, and we would get to see you in little skirts" Sirius said grinning.

"Shut up" Claire said throwing a pillow at him which he ducked in time.

"Yeah, well maybe when I go to see Professor Dumbledore tonight I can ask. If not then I will ask McGonagall at the next Heads meeting." Lily said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, the next Heads meeting is on Sunday in the Transfiguration room" James told Lily, Remus and Ella.

"Ok. We have heaps to organize" Lily said forgetting about the problems in her life and focusing on her responsibilities for a minute or two.

"Well we can talk about that later like tomorrow or something when we have some extra time." James said, as Lily nodded.

"Are you guys going to plan a Ball?" Claire asked grinning like a crazy person with an evil scheme.

"Maybe, now don't ask any questions" Lily said rolling her eyes at her friend.

It was now 7: 010pm and Lily and Sirius were let out of the hospital wing but with a lot of potions to take. Lily went up to her dorm. She took a shower and washed her hair. She dried her hair with a special charm and put on her jeans, a green knitted top and her boots before she made her way to the Headmasters office.

When she was ready and all freshened up she walked to down the corridors to the statue of a gargoyle and said the password. The staircase started to move and she went up with it. She was feeling a bit nervous but she couldn't turn back. It was hard enough getting away from James.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter" can the familiar voice of the headmaster as Lily walked in and sat on one of the comfy chairs waiting for her.

"I hope you are feeling better Lily?" he said first.

"Um… yes Professor" she said quietly.

"You don't seem so sure?" he asked again studying her from behind his moon-shaped glasses.

"Well sir I am just confused. I was hoping you might be able to help me" she answered.

"I am glad to say that I can Miss Evans." She said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Miss Evans?" she asked trying to hide her excitement.

"When I found out that you were having doubts about your identity I thought that is was my job to help you. So I did some digging and found some information. What would you like to know?" he asked as he watched her think.

"So the Evans family in the Daily Prophet, they were my parents right?" she knew the answer but she need to hear it from a person that she trusted.

"That is correct." He waited for her to ask another question. He saw that she was having a bit of difficulty getting the questions out so he continued.

"You name is Lillian Marie Evans. You were born on the 11th November. You have an older sister who is two years older than you. You parents were twenty-seven when they had you. You parents were muggles but your mother's mother was a witch. She was a well known Auror for the Ministry when she was murders on the job. That is where you get your magical ability from." He stopped and allowed her to take all this new information in.

"What were my parent's names and my sisters'?" Lily asked.

"Your mother's name was Marie Evans and your father's name was Harry Evans. Your sister's name is Petunia Evans although soon to be Dursley." He answered for her.

"What about my grandparents?"

"Well your father's parents died when he was 21 years old, he was dating your mother at that time. You mothers parents were Amanda and Matthew Newberry. Your grandmother was one of the greatest Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. If you mention her name everyone will know exactly who you are talking about" the Headmaster replied.

"Wow" was all Lily could say. She was so shocked that she had this huge life and family and she didn't even know about them.

"Lily I know this is a bit hard to take in but I was also wondering if you would like to go to the funeral. It is in a week from Sunday. You don't have to answer just yet. Go back to your dorm and think about it and let me know the answer." Professor Dumbledore said.

Lily sat there in silence for a minute. _"I might be able to meet my sister and see my parents and maybe meet some more of my family members. I should go!" she thought. _

"Yes sir, I would like to go. This may be my only chance to meet my sister and other family members" Lily answered.

"Ok, it is your decision. I can allow you take a friend with if you please, just let me know who. You won't be gone for long. You will attend the funeral in the morning and then I will come and get you" Dumbledore informed Lily of what will take place.

When Lily had no more questions she said goodnight and left the Headmasters office. She walked back to Head Quarters thinking about what it would be like to finally meet her real family and if they will like her. She also thought about who she was going to take but the answer was obviously James. She felt happy with him.

When she reached the portrait she said the password and walked in. She found Ella and Remus snuggling and whispering to each other. Sirius with Claire on his lap both of them sleeping and James sitting on a chair staring into the fire. He looked so handsome with the light of the fire reflecting on his face showing his features scrunched up, deep in thought.

He was the only one that heard the portrait open and looked up. When he saw Lily he smiled as she made her way over to him and sat on his lap. He held her for a while before asking what happened.

"How did it go?" he whispered.

"My name is Lily Evans and my sister's name is Petunia Evans. She will be getting married soon. Both my parents are dead and my grandmother was a witch. Her name is Amanda Newberry..."

"OMG, my parents talk about her all the time. They say she was the best Auror the department has ever seen until she was murdered on the job." James said surprised.

"Yeah that's her. Anyway I am going to the funeral in a week from Sunday. Can you come with me?" Lily whispered as she looked at her friends who were sleeping.

"Lily you don't even need to ask. If you want me to then I will." he chuckled as Sirius started drooling like a dog all over the couch.

"Thank you." she said

"No problem and Lily...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled leaning up and kissing James on the lips. He tightened his arms around her and held her close as they shared a very special kiss by the fire.  
Lily knew that things were going to be tough but she will always have James by her side, and that is why she loved him so much.

They broke away from the kiss and relaxed on the couch before falling asleep. For now their life was peaceful and happy.

Not for long.

--

Hi everyone. Thank you to all those who have read this recent chapter!  
PLEASE REVIEW! I will be updating more now because it is the holidays and I will have a lot of free time on my hands. I really want more reviews. So far I only have 9 and I want to get to at least 20 before the holidays are over.

Thanks to SunflowerChildCm, BlueSea14, Ode to the Bears, TickleMepInK21, OTF,  
webling-girl05, cupcakes-20for reviewing so far.  
Review as many times as you want. It will make me even more happy.


	14. Meeting Preparations and Dares

--

Chapter 14:

"LILY! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?" Claire screamed waking up the couple who were enjoying their sleep. They both opened their eyes to see Sirius and Claire inches from their face, staring at them with big eyes.

The sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes while yawning in the process.

"What time is it?" James asked looking around the common room for a clock but didn't find one.

"Shush, I'm not talking to you" Claire said sitting down next to Lily.

"Neither was I" James mumbled looking at Remus who answered. " 8:00"

"Thanks man" James said shifting uncomfortably on the couch, as Claire squashed between him and Lily but half of her body weight was on his lap.

"Claire, why couldn't you just pull a chair over? You always have to squish me" James told slightly miffed, this being the third time this week she had done something like that.

"If you don't shut up, I will owl mum and tell her that you were the one that put itchy powder in her bed, in third year." Claire threatened as she was interrogating Lily, about her meeting with Dumbledore.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would…. Now zip it!" Claire replied as James sulked into the couch.

"So Lily how did the meeting go?" Ella asked, doing the sensible thing and bringing a chair over.

"Yeah, did Dumbledore have any information?" Sirius asked sitting on the floor by Claire feet.

"Yeah, he had heaps of information, but for some reason I feel like he isn't telling me some of it" lily began. "Guys, do I have to tell you everything because it is a really long story and I need to brush my teeth."

"Well, make it smaller and you can tell us all the details tonight after classes" Ella suggested and everyone agreed.

"Ok. My name is Lily Evans. I was born on the 11th of November by two muggle parents.

My grandmother from my mum's side was a witch. That is where I got my magic from. You might have heard her name before? It is Amanda Newberry…" Lily was about to say something else when Claire butt in.

"OMG! Amanda Newberry. As in the famous and best Auror of all time?" Claire asked in amazement.

"That's her. Yeah the rest of my family is muggles except for Amanda's parents. I have a sister who is two years older than me and her name is Petunia Evans. She will be getting married sometime this year."

"Is she hot?" Sirius asked. He still felt bad but was trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know yet, Sirius. But if she I will tell her to owl you sometime" Lily answered smiling as Sirius got slapped at the back of the head.

"Don't encourage him" Claire said poking Lily in the arm before waiting for her to continue.

"Um… that is about it, really"

"What about you parents? They were the people in the Daily Prophet, weren't they?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Their funeral is going to be in a week from Sunday" she answered looking at her hands.

"Are going to go?" Ella asked looking sympathetically at her.

"Yeah, I told Dumbledore last night and he said I can take James with me, so I won't be alone."

"You hear that James? You better protect Lily with your life and if she cries you better be there for her to lean on" Claire threatened pointing her fingers right in James' face. He looked at her long nails and swallowed before replying.

"Please get your fingers out of my face. Of course I will be there for Lily, it there ever a tine where I am not? I am not that stupid and I will always protect her with my life, so you don't even need to ask. Lastly if you don't stop threatening me then I will Christina that you and Sirius had sex. Just remember how much she talks. The whole family will know before you can say 'I didn't do it'." James said smirking.

"But we haven't done it…. Yet" Claire answered hoping this would change the situation but it didn't.

"Yeah, but they won't know that. You would probably get a Howler from mum and dad, then the whole school will know" James said as everyone besides Claire and Sirius giggled silently trying their best to hold it in.

"Can you just imagine Christina being chased around the house by Claire screaming at the top of her lungs 'Claire had sex! She is gonna have a baby' in that little voice. How cute would that be?" Ella commented but stopped when she received a glare from Claire and Sirius.

"Wait a second... how does Christina even know what sex is?" lily asked looking at James who suddenly looked guilty.

"Well, I kind of paid Jakes five galleons to tell her." James answered as Lily rolled her eyes and the rest of the group shook their heads.

"... but she was really interested. She kept asking mum and dad how many times they have done it at the dinner table. It was really funny" James added.

"Well, they obviously did it way to many times then" Remus said as everyone burst out laughing at the comment. James and Claire just glared at him.

"Can we not talk about how many times my parents have done it guys. It is getting really disturbing" Claire said making a disgusted shiver trying to change the subject.

"Yeah well guys. I am going to get changed. Then we have to have breakfast before classes" Lily said standing up, stretching and making her way to the girls dormitory with Claire and Ella. The boys soon did the same thing and retired to their dorms as well.

At 8:45 the group rushed down to the great Hall with their book bags. They grabbed a piece of toast, or for the girls a piece of fruit. Their first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts which wasn't that bad seeing as it was with Ravenclaw.

The rest of the day was filled with work and the group was packed with homework for the weekend. When classes were over lily and James made their way to the library to get some work done before their Prefects Meeting on Sunday. They also decided that they will do their homework tomorrow. Remus, Ella, Claire and Sirius were going back to the common room to do their homework. Although, Lily and James didn't think that Claire and Sirius would do it at all. They will probably snog on the couch or play games.

Lily and James entered the library and sat in the far corner by themselves, so they could get it done faster with no interruptions.

"Ok. So for the meeting tomorrow I was thinking that we could brief the Prefects on many of our ideas, like the cheerleading thing, night-time patrols, Hogsmeade visits and hopefully organize a Ball for Christmas." lily started as James wrote a few things down on parchment.

"But if we have a Christmas ball than not even half of the student population will attend because they will be going home to their families." James pointed out for Lily.

"Oh yeah... Well then why don't we have it on the Friday night? Because the train leaves Saturday morning and Christmas is on Sunday. If we have it on the Friday night than the students will be able to attend and see their families on the holidays." lily concluded very proud of herself.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Now about Hogsmeade visits I have already organized that so you can look over it later and make changes." James started showing lily a piece of parchment with dates on organized Hogsmeade trips.

"Yes, this is great, but add another visit close to Christmas time because girls need more time to shop for a dress." Lily added writing another date on the parchment as James watched her and smiled.

"Choose three days of the week" James told Lily who looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Just choose any three days of the week" he told her again.

"Friday, Saturday and Wednesday" lily told him as he wrote it down.

"Ok, those are the days that we patrol until midnight. The other days we can ask the prefects. Although we might have to change a few of these later, because I have Quiddich practice." James explained.

"Ok, well let me know and I will organize the chance with Remus and Ella" Lily said looking at him across the table.

"Is that everything?" James asked as he rolled the parchment up while thinking.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lily answered. They hadn't discussed the cheerleading thing, but she first wanted a yes or no answer before she told the Prefects.

"Ok. Well it looks like we missed dinner" James said looking at his watch "So, why don't we take our stuff back to Head Quarters and get something to eat with the others?" he suggested as they stood and left the library.

"You no were the kitchens are?" lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Of course this is James potter you are talking to" he replied with an arrogant smile.

"And here I was thinking I was the only one that knew where the kitchens were? Well Ella, Claire and I anyway" Lily said as she kept walking with her head held high.

"What. How do you know where the kitchens are?" he asked. Lily had a reputation as a good girl, and her friends knew she could be naughty sometimes but he never expected that.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she smiled innocently before giving the password to the portrait and entering the common room.

When they entered they heard a lot of screaming. They saw Remus and Ella sitting at the table working silently while Sirius chased Claire around the room. His face was currently a bright pink colour and he was wearing high, pointy shoes also bright pink.

"IAM GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Sirius yelled as Claire squealed again and hid behind James.

"James. Help he is going to get me. Save me, pwease. I wuv u" she said doing a very good impersonation of Christina.

"Oh, so now you wanna be nice to me?" James asked

She couldn't answer because Sirius stopped in front of James and Lily and they both burst out laughing. They fell to the floor holding their stomachs trying to catch their breathes.

"Guys, it isn't funny" he whined, giving them puppy dog eyes_. Wow he can do that well Lily thought to herself._

"Sirius this is the last time I save your arse ok?" lily said turning his face back to its normal colour again. "Claire look at him. How could you do that to poor old baby Siri? How could you be mean to this cute, little squishy...um...DOG! Yeah" Lily said trying to find words that best described Sirius.

Sirius stood next to Lily and nodded to what she was saying until...  
"HEY! You just called me an old, fat dog" he exclaimed very offended.

"That's because you are" James replied only to be chased by Sirius. Sirius was able to run faster without platform shoes on and he tackled James to the floor and they both started wrestling.

"Boys" Lily and Claire muttered at the same time and went to go sit at the table with Remus and Ella who were writing furiously.

"DONE!" Ella suddenly yelled scaring Lily and Claire. Although Claire wasn't that lucky and fell off her chair. She sat back down again, rubbing her bum.

"DONE!" Remus yelled. Claire fell off her chair again. This time she got up and was rubbing her head.

She stood up and decided not to sit down.  
"Claire you can sit down" Ella told her but she refused.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"If you guys yell and I fall of my chair again then I will hurt myself again. I can't put my bum through that pain again," she said.

"We aren't going to yell again" Ella said. Claire sat down but held onto the table for dear life. She didn't fall off so she relaxed into the chair a bit.

"He he I beat you" Ella said poking her tongue out at Remus who just sighed and smiled.

"Ok. What do you want?" he asked.

"Just a kiss for now, until I think of something else." Remus kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Ok. Guys have you eaten anything because James and I were going to go to the kitchens to get food?" lily asked. Sirius head popped up. He thought this would be a perfect time to stop fighting with James. He joined the group at the table.

"Did I hear you mention food?" he asked a little too loud and Claire fell off her chair for the third time that day.

"What are you doing on the floor?" James asked as he didn't see what happened a few seconds before.

"Don't talk to me" she said as she rolled over onto stomach.

"Claire?" Sirius started. She didn't respond.

"Claire Bear, look at me" he said again. She still didn't look so he turned her head so she was looking in his eyes. The group watched very interested to see if Claire would hurt him.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you" he told her.

"Where is sore?" he asked.

"My head" she replied as he kissed her head. She smiled up at him.

"Anywhere else?"

"My arse" she told him. She could see that he was thinking about doing it but she stopped him.  
"But you can kiss me here instead" she told him pointing to his lips. He did as he was told. The group was surprised at how caring Sirius was being but that soon changed when they started snogging on the floor furiously and rolling around. Sirius was currently on top.

"OK! Well we are going to the kitchens so we will bring food back. Cya" Lily said casually and leaving with Remus, Ella and a very reluctant James.

The two couples walked down the corridors hand in hand.  
"Don't worry. They won't do anything in the common room." lily assured James. He had been silent so far.

"Yeah. Unless they go into a room then there is no stopping them." Remus said very amused as James turned around and started speed walking back to Head Quarters. Lily pulled James in the other direction. She knew Remus was probably right. It was Sirius and Claire they were talking about.

Ella slapped Remus upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.  
Ella gave him the 'you-knoe-exactly-what-that-was-for-and-if-you-do-it-again-i-will-kick-your-arse' look so he didn't say anything else.

They tickled the portrait and made their way inside. They were greeted by two house elves.

"Good Evening. Nice to see you Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. Mr. Black isn't with you tonight? How strange" the little house elf said.

"No he is snogging James' sister in the common room" Remus said "Oops". Too late, he was already hit on the head again.

The house elves didn't see lily and Ella standing behind the boys and greeted them as well.  
James ordered the food and they made their way back to head Quarters.

When they reached Head Quarters, Claire and Sirius were not there. James was thinking the worst as he made his way his room. He opened the door and found Sirius lying on his bed reading a magazine. He then heard a flushing sound. He turned and saw Claire leave the bathroom fully dressed.

"What were you doing in there?" James asked curiously.

"I had to pee" she shrugged as she sat on the bed next to Sirius peeking over his shoulder at his magazine.

"So... what have you guys been up to while we were gone?" James asked casually although Sirius and Claire could tell he want to know if they did it or not.

"Nothing." Sirius answered simply wanting to see what else James would do to get an answer. _Let's see what Prongsie will do to find out? Sirius thought to himself._ Claire obviously understood what Sirius was trying to do and decided to play along with it.

Lily, Remus and Ella stood in the doorway, watching James as he tried to get answers from Claire and Sirius without it looking obvious. They enjoying watching him try.

"Did you have... fun together when we were gone?" James asked again sitting on his bed.

"Oh yeah, we had so much fun. It was very... what's the word?" Claire said stopping to think.

"Pleasurable?" Sirius answered smiling at her.

Claire clicked her fingers, "Yes that's it"

It was obvious that Claire and Sirius were just messing with James' head, except he was the only one that didn't know that. The others joined in.

"So Sirius, I hope you didn't hurt Claire while we were gone?" Lily asked sitting next to James and Ella sat with Remus on his bed.

"Yeah, I mean you can be a bit rough sometimes. Not I would know I just happened to observe once in a while." Remus said amusement.

"No, he was really kind and sweet and perfect. That is why I love our time together _alone_" Claire stressed the last word. This finally sent James over the edge.

"WHAT! You guys actually did it? Padfoot this is my baby sister we are talking about and ... why aren't you listening to me?" James yelled. Sirius didn't even look up while James was going crazy which annoyed James even more.

"Oh, I am Prongsie, I am." Sirius said turning the page of his magazine again.

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever. Prongsie you just need to relax. Your time will come." Sirius said. Everyone was silent as they watched James face turn red. Lily was getting a bit scared and shifted over to Remus bed and sat next to Ella. James looked like he was going to punch someone.

"HA! James we are only kidding. We didn't have sex, far from it actually. We snogged a bit after you guys left and then we got bored so we just sat around waiting for you guys." Claire said.

James face turned back to its normal colour as he looked and the amused looks he was getting from Remus' bed.

"Prongs man, you need to lighten up" Remus said which only earned a pillow in the face.

"Yeah James one day we are going to do it. So you better punch my face in now" Sirius started, "On second thought just kick my arse because my face is to damn sexy to ruin" he grinned.

"Lets test that theory" James said grinning evilly as he made his way over to Sirius bed. Claire squealed and jumped onto Remus bed. Remus now had three girls on his bed. Sirius and James started wrestling again and things were back to normal.

"Ok you guys can wrestle I will just make out with your girls friends" Remus said and the others played along. The girls pulled his shirt off and were playing with his hair, although only Ella kissed him. That very second Sirius and James stopped fighting and exchanged glances.

The girls jumped off the bed and Sirius and James stared attacking Remus with pillows and anything else they could find. The girls left the room and went to go eat. They figured the boys might be occupied for a while. Now and then they might hear a loud humping noise but that was normal.

The girls were talking when James, Sirius and Remus all walked into the common room. Each one of them had not shirt one, their hair was messed up and they were looking for food.  
Once everyone was full Ella thought it would be fun to play a game. It was a good idea at first until she realized what kind of crowd she was with.

"Spin the bottle" Sirius suggested.

"Truth or Dare" James yelled.

"I never" Claire yelled, everyone looked at her. "Oh, right we don't have alcohol, scratch that" at that moment Sirius started scratching his crouch.

"SIRIUS!" they all yelled.

"What she said to scratch it." he replied.

"She meant...oh never mind" Remus started but decided not to finish.

"Ok fine. Put your hand up if you want t play Spin the bottle?" Ella asked. Sirius' hand shot straight up in the air and almost knocked out in the process.

"Ok, now put your hand up for truth or dare" Ella questioned again, more hands went up in the air and Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Claire, why did you choose spin the bottle?" Sirius asked.

"Because you are next to James and if it landed on you then I would have to kiss my brother. I only kiss him unless I have to or if I am in a good mood, and I am not in a good mood." she answered as everyone nodded. It actually made sense.

"Fine. Truth or dare but I go first then" Sirius said "Ok Ella; truth or dare?" Sirius asked with one of those evil smiles that always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Truth"

"Hmmm... Is it true that when the full moon goes down and you transform back into your human form, you are naked?" he asked. Many looked at him in disgust at such a question, especially Remus.

"Yes Sirius it is true" Ella answered sighing she was about to asked someone else a question but he continued. "So, Lily and Claire have seen you naked right?" he asked again.

"OK SIRIUS, that's enough" James said elbowing Sirius hard in the stomach. No one expected Ella to answer, "Yes, they have" The boys stopped and looked at her, but Lily and Claire didn't care at all. Ella had a sudden idea.

"Remus; truth or dare?" she asked but didn't wait for his answer." Truth, ok. Does that mean that Sirius and James have seen you naked?" Remus looked at her and blushed, but answered.

"Yes" they boys went red and looked down at the floor.

"Guys can we please get off the naked subject please? It is boring." Claire asked playing with her nails. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Sirius; truth or dare?" Remus asked grinning, he already knew that Sirius would pick dare.

"Dare" Sirius answered proudly.

"Ok. I dare you to go into Filch's office and act gay. Now when I mean gay you have to be wearing girls' clothes, make-up, your hair has to be fixed with pink ties and you have to ask him out" Remus challenged as everyone laughed but Sirius accepted without hesitation.

The girls dragged Sirius into their room and closed the door. James pat Remus on the back "Nice one. How did you come up with that one?"

"I had a dream that he did it. It was very disturbing actually" Remus answered cringing at the memory.

The door opened and the girl came out first giggling like crazy. Finally Sirius came out and the boys started laughing straight away. Sirius was wearing a mini-skirt, and one of Claire's strapless tops, the same bright pink shoes he was chasing Claire in earlier and his hair was tied in pig tails with pink scrunchies. He wasn't embarrassed and he modelled in front of the boys. They closed their eyes when he came too close, after all they didn't want to see what was under the skirt.

"Wow Sirius, you look like a poof" James said and was slightly amazed at how well Sirius could walk in 6 inch heels.

"You look great too darling" Sirius said putting on a queer voice that kind of scared the others.

"Lets go" lily said. It was 9:15pm so there might still be people wandering the corridors.

They left and they finally arrived outside Filches office. The group stopped Sirius before he went in.  
"Now remember you have to ask him out on a date" Remus reminded him "and we will know because we are coming in, under an Invisibility Charm."

Lily cast the charm on everyone but Sirius and once she was invisible Sirius went in. Filch was sitting at his desk and didn't hear the door open. The group under the charm stood in the corner and watched Sirius work his magic.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" Sirius asked in his queer voice catching the caretaker's attention.

"Minerva, is that you?"

"What NO!" he asked.

They were all surprised that Filch couldn't recognize Sirius and even more surprised that he thought it was professor McGonagall. _Looks like McGonagall has Filch and Dumbledore wrapped around her pinkie finger Sirius thought to himself before continuing. _

"I'm Sabrina, and you look lonely" making his way over to the desk and sitting

"Do I know you?" Filch asked as he looked 'Sabrina' up and down.

_"Great he is checking me out, jut what I need" Sirius thought. _

"Well you don't you meet me at the Hogs Head tomorrow and we can talk more?" Sirius asked playing with Filch's hair.

_It is greasy just like Snivellus, man I got to get out of here" he thought to himself. _

"I guess I can" Filch said smiling and showing his ugly, yellow teeth.

"Great, well I will see you then. Bye darling." Sirius said when he got to the door he opened and waited a few seconds for the others to get out of there. He blew two kisses to Filch before closing the door.

He walked down the hall and back to Head Quarters in silence. When they were in the common room and nobody else was there, the group removed the charm and burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs with tears in their eyes.

Sirius watched them; he let out a chuckle now and then. Five minutes later the group was still laughing so he decided to take a quick shower. He pulled the girls clothes off and had a shower, scrubbing him to make sure any Filch germs were off him. Ten minutes later he joined the group who stopped laughing and were now in their pyjamas.

"Man that was good. I cont remember the last time I laughed so hard" lily said as Sirius sat down in the circle again.

"Ok Lily; truth or dare?" Sirius asked back to his jumpy and excited self.

"I'm going to take a gamble and choose dare" she answered. When she saw Sirius grin she immediately regretted it.

"I dare you to give James a lap dance" he said simply. Everyone looked at him then back t Lily. She wasn't going to back out otherwise he will choose something worse so she had to do it.

"OK" she pulled a chair out for James to sit on which he did with caution. She was about to get started but Sirius stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"You have to change your clothes and get some music." he told her.

"What am I suppose to wear?" she asked.

"Let me handle that" Claire said as she pulled lily into the room and shut the door.

"Oh no." Ella started "Why did we put Claire in charge of clothes?" Ella said to herself rubbing her temples as Claire dragged lily out of the room. "I hope you learnt something new today" Ella said to the boys. Lily was wearing mini-shorts, black leather boots and a red bikini top. Claire took out a CD and conjured a cd player. Lily felt uncomfortable at first but got a bit use to it. The worst part was yet to come.

James watched as Lily made her way over. "How long does this dance go for?" he asked Sirius who smirked and answered "a whole song".  
_Great! Why did she have to be so damn sexy? He asked himself as the music started._

Lily started dancing.** (A/N: I don't really want to write down the specific moves so use your imagination) **The song finally finished and James just sat there in silence as everyone looked at him, waiting for a reaction.  
"Gotta pee" he said jumping up and running to the bathroom.

"I'm going to change. I feel like a slut" lily said before changing.

When everyone was seated in the circle they continued.  
"I'm bored" Claire complained.

"Ok Claire; truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare" she said without skipping a beat.

"Um... I don't know. Guys help me" Lily said thinking.

"Claire are you in a happy and friendly mood?" Ella asked grinning.

"Yep, a very happy mood." she answered.

"Ok, on behalf of Lily, we dare you to pash your brother" Ella said. Claire was silent.

"I shouldn't have told you..." she mumbled to herself. She had to do the dare otherwise a worse one would be chosen. It would also be chosen by Sirius. She got up moved over to James.

"Eww, I am not kissing her" James said moving over to Lily who giggled.

"Come on James, she is your sister. If Lily was still my sister I would have kissed her. Your family so you can't get any bad germs or anything." Sirius said.

James sighed "Fine" closing his eyes.

Claire grabbed his face and pash him hard. They pulled away after a few seconds.  
"Nope. You didn't use tongue, do it again. I am a kissing expert and I could tell there was no tongue. Do it again" Sirius said. They both looked at him with disbelief.

Claire did it again. They used tongue this time and as soon as it was over they jumped apart.

Lily yawned. "You know what? This has been fun but I am tired. I'm going to bed. We can continue this game tomorrow."

They all greeted each other goodnight and went to their rooms. They brushed their teeth and climbed into their beds. The light was turned off and they fell asleep instantly.

--


	15. Musical Discoveries

Chapter 15:

The morning finally came but the group decided to sleep in seeing as it was Saturday. It was about 11:00am when the boys woke up. They knew they were up first because the girls need the beauty sleep, as Claire always said. They moved into the girl's room and went straight to their girlfriend's bed.

"Morning sexy" Sirius said to Claire.

"Morning my Lily flower" James said to Lily.

"Ella wake up, it's time for breakfast" Remus said to Ella rubbing her back.

Claire and Lily woke up but Ella didn't even move. Remus tried another two times before he called the others.  
"Guys, I think Ella is dead" he said poking her and she didn't even move.

"Remus she can't be dead because she is breathing and you didn't wake her up properly." Claire said as she and Lily sat on either side of Ella's bed.

"This is how you are supposed to wake her up, otherwise she won't respond" lily said. She and Claire pulled Ella's arms so she was sitting up and bending her hands backwards. Ella's eyes opened and she hugged her friends good morning.

"That was gross" Sirius said when he heard the sound of bones cracking.

"But you do it all the time" Claire said.

"Yeah, but this is different." He said but nobody listened.

"Well I have to crack my bones or I will be sore all day. That is what being a werewolf does to you." Ella told them getting out of bed and the girls choose their outfits for the day.

"Yeah it's true, but I do it a different way" Remus said sitting on Ella's bed.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"I just get one of the boys to walk on my back. You should try it" he shrugged.

"Ok. Claire walk on my back." Ella said lying on the floor.

Claire ran and started jumping up and down while Ella just lied there.  
"Claire not so hard!" James suggested but when Ella didn't even flinch and just played with her nails he rethought his statement.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Sirius asked lifting Claire off Ella's back again.

"Not really" she said getting up from the floor. "I still feel odd" she said moving her legs and spinning her neck in circles.

"Still? Jeez..." James said.

"Well did you crack your shoulders, wrists, ankles, neck, toes?" Lily asked

"Um... I have done everything except my shoulders. Help me" Ella said standing in front of Lily.

"Ok, ready... wait we need someone to stand behind her just in case she falls." lily said and Claire was there in an instant.

On the count of three Lily punched Ella's shoulder back and a very loud crack was heard. Ella almost hell but Claire was leaning up against her breaking her fall. They did the same for the other shoulder and the boys were just sitting and watching with wide eyes.

"Ok, that was just messed up" Sirius commented.

"Yeah, well it is worse after full moons. Speaking of full moons, the next one is on Wednesday" Ella said turning around facing Remus who nodded.

"Yeah... I was thinking and maybe it isn't good idea for us to be together when it happens" Ella said causing everyone to look at her with confusion.

"Why not?" they all asked at the same time.

"Because two werewolves can be a lot of work, and I don't want all of you guys to get badly hurt." Ella said but was cut off by James.

"Ella, we have been doing this for years and there is nothing we can't handle... "

"And even if we do get hurt, it is nothing madam Pomfery can fix. Don't worry everything will be fine" Sirius added as everyone nodded.

"Ok fine... but promise me that if we get out of control you will leave us and come back here" Ella asked.

"HA! No way in hell are we leaving you outside in the forest by yourself. How would you get out? Don't be stupid" Lily said.

"Fine! You damn people are to bloody nice for your own good" Ella said.

"Yeah, so piss off nice people so we can dressed" Claire said pushing the boys out of the room.

"Ella don't worry about it" Lily said hugging her friend.

"I can't help it. I just have a feeling it could worse than any of the others, and I am already feeling sick" she answered.

"We would never leave you, end of story" Claire said. They all got dressed and met with the boys in the common room. They made their way down for lunch because they had missed breakfast. The seating arrangements were Remus, Claire and Sirius. Opposite them were Ella, Lily and James.

"So peoples what are we going to do today?" Sirius asked with his mouth full of chicken, some of it flying across the table.

"Well, I don't know what you guys are doing but I am going to do all my essays and get them done" Lily said.

"Yeah, I have to as well" James agreed.

"Sure. You both are going to be alone at Head Quarters doing homework" Sirius said with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Yes Sirius, because unlike you we are responsible" Lily answered.

"If James is responsible than I am Professor Dumbledore" Sirius commented, but was kicked under the table by both Lily and James.

"People change" Lily said smiling, holding James hand under the table.

"Yeah, whatever." Sirius said.

"Oh no" Ella said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked across the table.

"Skank alert" she answered.

"Oh no" Lily and Claire said in unison. Coming towards the group was Michelle Springwater. She was in Ravenclaw and the girls hated her with a passion. Michelle especially enjoyed tormenting Ella because she found her mysterious, and also made it her lifelong goal to find out Ella's secrets and make the girls lives a living hell.

"I don't get it" Sirius said.

"Sirius look over my shoulder" Ella said. He dint and when he realized he rolled his eyes.

"Man I hate that girl. She is always trying to crack onto me" he said.

"Oh, then you must be talking about Nina Cartwright?" Remus asked.

"No the other girl" Sirius told.

"Amanda Baker?" James asked.

"No, the other girl" Sirius said.

"Sarah Hardwood?" Remus asked again.

"No the other other girl" Sirius said getting annoyed.

"Um... I got it! Katrina Spoon?" James said.

"NO! NO! NO! Michelle Springwater!" Sirius yelled at them.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Michelle said walking up to the group.

"Yeah, and Congratulations you have been voted Hogwarts Number One BITCH. Who do you feel?" Ella said standing up so she was eye level with her enemy.

"Nice one" Claire said clapping.

"Shut up" was all Michelle could say.

"Bravo, did you think of that comeback all by yourself?" Lily said as if she was talking to a baby. She was also now standing next to Ella.

"No, your boyfriend told me to shut up while we were in bed together. Just tell me, why did he choose you over me?" Michelle answered

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your big boned mamma? She's the one that got with him first, right?" Lily answered back as everyone that was listening made 'ooooooooh' and 'ahhhhhhhhh' sounds.

"What do you want?" Ella snapped getting impatient.

"Chill, no reason to _bite_ my head off" Michelle answered as Ella and the others paled slightly.

"Whatever. Even if she did she would be doing you a favour. You would look slightly more normal." Claire retorted, Michelle gasped.

"You heard her. Now get out of our faces" Ella said. Turning around. Michelle was so angry that she tried to punch Ella at the of her head, but with Ella's senses heightened due to the coming full moon she dodged with ease, shocking others watching except for the Marauders, Claire and Lily.

Lily looked at Michelle getting very angry. "Now I have lost my appetite. Just looking at you is enough to makes me want to hurl" Lily said.

"Whatever mudblood, every time I see you I wonder why you are still alive" Michelle said. The boys were getting tired of the argument but at the mention of mudblood James, Sirius and Remus stood up in their chairs and glared daggers and the Ravenclaw. Lily wondered how she found out. _I guess news really does travel fast in this school. Lily thought. _

"Do you want to take this outside?" Lily asked.

Michelle was about to answer, but Lily noticed McGonagall coming their way. As if on cue Professor McGonagall walked over. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Lily burst into tears, and leaned on Ella for comfort. "She... called... me...a... mudblood" Lily said between cries.

"Miss Springwater, how dare you. We do not tolerate that kind of language at Hogwarts. Fifteen points from Ravenclaw and you will serve detention with me for the next two weeks." McGonagall told sternly, "Now back to your table"

Michelle gasped and glared at the group before sitting down at her table again. When they Professor left the hall Lily and Ella sat down again.

"That was too easy" Lily said yawning, wiping away the fake tears.

"You mean you weren't really crying?" Sirius asked.

"Nope"

"You're a good actor" he said again. The group was silent before they burst out laughing. Lunch was over and the group was walking back to Head Quarters.

"Well I am going to go sit by the lake" Claire said Sirius, Remus and Ella soon followed.

"Looks like it is just you, me and the homework" James said sitting down at the table and searching for a Quill in his bag.

"Yep."

They started working. Now and then they will ask each other questions, but other than that is was silent. An hour and a half later, Lily dropped her Quill.  
"I am finished, tired and have a sore hand" she said looking over at James.

He dropped his Quill after writing one last sentence. "Me too"

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess we can go down to the lake with the others" she suggested. They packed their work away and made their way down to the lake. They were walking in a comfortable silence until James started singing to himself. It was a song that Lily didn't recognize but it sounded good.

"I didn't know you could sing?" she asked him as they reached the big oak doors.

"Oh yeah, I have heaps of musical ability." he said arrogantly. She thought she also detected the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice but decided to ignore it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sirius and Remus can sing as well" he said "ooops. They are going to kill me when they find out I told you." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I kind of know about Sirius, but I never knew that Remus could sing" she asked. They neared the group and with Remus and Ella's special senses they heard that last part of the sentence.

"PRONGS! I told you not to tell anyone" Remus snapped.

"Tell nobody what?" Claire asked.

"The boys can sing" Lily said smirking as they all blushed.

"No way! Since when?" Claire asked. She heard her brother sing in the shower a few times and was surprised at how good he was.

"A long time now" James answered. Sirius and Remus glared daggers at him. "What they were going to find out sometime" he said.

"Wait, I have an idea. Follow me" Claire said. She led the group through the castle. It was only until they were in a familiar corridor that the Marauders realized what she was doing.

"Room of Requirements" they said at the same time. The girls turned and smiled at them before walking past the wall a few times. A wooden door appeared. Lily opened the door and the group followed her inside. The boys stood in the doorway and looked into the room. It had two large couches in the middle with a piano, a few extra stools and around ten black boxes, maybe more on the floor.

"James I am going to kill you Wednesday" Remus said.

"Yeah, and when he is doing it I won't help you I will help him." Sirius pointing his thumb to Remus as they walked in and sat on the couches.

"So I guess you brought us here so you could hear us sing our song...crap" Sirius shouted.

"You guys make your own songs" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

Sirius sighed "yes"

"Cool. Us too" Ella said as they sat down.

"Wait. Pause and rewind... you guys make your own songs. Why didn't you tell us?" James questioned.

"The same reason you didn't tell us. We didn't want you guys to laugh at us" lily answered.

"We wouldn't have laughed at you" Remus told.

"And we wouldn't have laughed at you guys, yet here we are" Ella said.

"So are you guys going to give us a demo?" Claire wondered getting comfortable on the couch next to Lily.

"Only if you guys do the same" Sirius bargained.

"Deal"

"Ok. Well what song do you want us to sing? Altogether we have six" James said running his hand through his hair.

"Um... I don't know. Just sing the last song you guys made" Ella suggested as they all agreed with her.

Sirius reached over the couch. He put a CD into the CD player and pressed play. Slow music played to play and the girl could help but sway along to the music. The chorus was first which they all sang together.

_"If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want  
Ohhh Yeaaa" _

James started singing  
"_Everything I dreamed about  
Everything I talked about  
One thing I can't live without  
I wanna get closer to you  
Can't stand being far away  
Knowing that you don't feel the same way  
Watching him bring tears to your eyes" _

All of them again:  
_"If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want  
Ohhh Yeaaa" _

Sirius continued  
_"All the words I sing about  
All of that is I write about  
Only thing I wanna hear about  
So that I get closer to you  
I know there's someone else, but he's only thinking of himself  
Doesn't make any sense for you to be lonely" _

Chorus:  
_"If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want  
Ohhh Yeaaa" _

Remus started:  
_"Let me be the one you share your hopes and dreams with  
You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly  
Please don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide you  
Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby!" _

The chorus was sung one more time before the music dyed away and the room was left in silence. The girls just looked at the boys as if they were complete nutters. Lily, Claire and Ella had small tears forming in their eyes. "Wow" Lily was first to say.

"Yeah, that was amazing. Who would have thought the Marauders could be so sweet, deep and... Loving" Ella said as they all laughed.

"Ok. Now would someone please tell me what are in those big black boxes?" Sirius asked getting impatient. He also claimed that they were looking at him with eyes that looked like silver.

"Sirius that is the buckle" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Ok. Well remember when we found out about the werewolf thing and we went to go visit Remus in the Shrieking Shack?" Claire started

"Yeah. You guys sang us a song, right?" Remus faintly remembered.

"Yeah. well we also love music and in these boxes are the different instruments that we can play, well minus the piano" Lily told pointing to the boxes and the piano.

"Everyone can play the piano; I am more interested in the boxes." Sirius said he dived onto the floor and started opening 1 box at a time. He looked more excited than Christina at Christmas time.

The first box was in the shape of a small guitar. He pulled out the Violin and smiles.  
"Let me guess... Ella?" he said holding it up to her. She took it from him smiling. The group was now sitting on the floor in a circle around the boxes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I just had a feeling it would be you... and your name was on the box" he added as the others rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, actually I play the Violin as well, but Ella plays it better than me" lily said as they looked at her.

Sirius opened another small box. Inside was a soprano saxophone.  
"That's mine as well" Lily said taking it from Sirius.

"Ok" he said before continuing. The trumpet was pulled out and Claire jumped up.  
"Expect you to play a loud instrument" Sirius said.

"That is what we said when she told us she played it." Ella said laughing.

"Hmmm... let's see. A Clarinet for Claire?" Sirius said handing it to Claire as well.

"Padfoot that was cheesy" James said raising his eyebrows.

Sirius just poked his tongue out and was about to continued when Claire but in.  
"Man I m bored. Can't we just tell you guys what we play?" she asked. They nodded before standing up and making their way back over to the couches.

"Ok, as you know I play the Clarinet, Trumpet, Drums and Piano. Well actually we can all play the piano but Lily plays it better. That is why Ella and I can play five instruments. Lily only plays four." Claire said as the boys nodded.

"Ok, I play the bass guitar, Flute, Violin, Piano and Harp." Ella said.

There was silence. Everyone looked at lily waiting for her to continue but she just looked at them.  
"What you guys know what I play"

"Refresh our memories" Remus said.

She shook her head, "Electric guitar, soprano saxophone, Violin and Piano"

"So what can you boys play?" Claire asked them.

"Well we can play all the guitars, drums and piano" James answered. "We teach ourselves"

"Well it looks like everyone can play the piano" Ella commented.

"Lily, can you play us a song on the piano. You are probably better than all of us put together" James said. Lily didn't want to at first but when Claire dragged her over she didn't have a choice.

"What am I suppose to play?" she asked.

"Anything"

"Ok. Um... you know in those muggle movies, when the ice cream truck drives past and all the children get excited. Well I can play that song if you like? It is easy" she said.

She sat down and started playing. Sirius was in heaven. Hearing the song being played was so exciting and he had the sudden urge to eat ice cream. Before he knew it the song was over.

"That was really good" Remus said.

"Please, that was easy" Lily commented. She got up but was pushed back down again.

"Play the hardest song you have ever played before" Claire ordered

The group was only half listening this time, because they were busier watching lily's fingers move widely across the keys. Once second her fingers were one side and then they were gone in an instant. She finished and sighed.

"Man you are too talented for your own good" James commented.

"Hehe... thanks guys. We better go. It is dinner time and I can hear Sirius' stomach rumble from here" Lily said. They all walked back to the hall and ate dinner. While they were eating Remus stopped and smile.

"Guys, I just realized something" he said

"What?"

"Well, we didn't get to hear you guys sing" he said pointing to the girls "you have to sing us a song back at Head Quarters. It's only fair."

"No we don't. We sung you guys that song when we were in the Shrieking Shack, so now everything is even" lily smirked as the boys sighed in defeat.

"Claire Bear?" Sirius said pouting, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Yeah" she said not looking up.

"Can you sing me a lullaby before I go to bed" he asked with an innocent voice. She looked up and saw his face.

"Aww, of course baby" she said kissing him on the head. He turned to James and Remus and smirked at them. They looked at each other.

"Lily?"

"Ella?"

Both the girls sigh, "Yes we will sing you a song before bed" they said together shaking their heads as boys pumped their fists in the air. "YESS" they chorused.

"Boys"

Just at that moment Peter came stumbling into the Hall. He smiled to a few other seventh year girls who, through him dirties back.

"No one can resist the Marauders charm" Sirius said. They looked back at Peter who had spinach stuck in his teeth.

"Well except peter anyway" he added. The girl snorted at the wrong time and they started to choke on pumpkin juice.

Unfortunately for them Peter heard that little remark. _And they call themselves friends. We will see about that. He thought to himself. _

As he looked over to see Sirius trying to _secretly _put food down Claire top, he thought of the perfect plan.

_I will get them for this. _

_--_


	16. Meetings

--

Chapter 16: Meetings

It was Sunday morning and the school was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was in the dormitories in their sub conscience state. Well everyone except a small, chubby boy with sandy hair and watery blue eyes. He has been having trouble sleeping lately. He sat in his bed staring at the wall, thinking as hard as he could.  
Suddenly as if someone hit him across the face, he had an idea. It is the perfect way to give them a taste of their own medicine. He grinned evilly thinking about how to carry his plan out.

_I will start tomorrow. He thought. _

--

Back at head Quarters everyone was enjoying sleeping in the warm, comfy beds… except James and Lily. It was ten o'clock and the Prefects Meeting was at ten-thirty. They got up and changes into comfortable clothes. They gathered their work and schedules for night time patrols. They walked into the Transfiguration room and set up a few rows of chairs before the Prefects arrived. Then Lily stopped.

"What's wrong?" James asked with worry written all over his face.

"Nothing I just realized that or patrol day is Friday, Saturday and Wednesday nights. Should we ask someone to patrol for us?" Lily told.

"No, we can't ask someone else to do it because then they might find out. We should be fine, but just in case we can ask Filch to keep an extra eye out" James said once the chairs were organized the moved a table to the front of the room and out their papers down. They sat down and continued to talk until the Prefects.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." Lily said. The Prefects arrived ten minutes later and the meeting begun.

"Ok, everyone settle down. Now as you all know we are your Heads this year. Let's get started" James said. He looked at Lily and urged her to continue.

"Yes. So, the first topic on our list is a Ball. We have decided to have the Ball on the Friday evening before everyone leaves on the Saturday. Now raise your hand if you would like the idea" Lily said. Everyone's hand shot up except of the Slytherins, of course. "Ok. Now James and I will be in charge of decorating the Hall. We need a few more people to help. Ok well how about we have out Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefects help with the decorations." Lily said writing down the names on parchment.

"We also need someone to make posters for advertising to place throughout the castle. Any volunteers?" James asked. The Ravenclaw prefects raised their hands.

"Ok thank you. You guys can make it and give it to us by Tuesday and we will check" James said again. Lily wrote all this information down.

Lily looked up at the Slytherins.

"Well, seeing as the Slytherin prefects don't have anything to do yet, why don't we put them in charge of putting the posters up around the castle? And we will put extra on the common room bulletin board." Lily suggested, although she didn't give them a choice.

"We don't have much time to organize this so the posters need to be up by Wednesday, and more meetings will probably be organized. Now, moving on." James told.

"Hogsmeade visits. We have organized the dates and a few around the time of the Ball so we can but our robes. Here is a list. Can you all put it up in your common rooms please?" Lily asked handing each house prefects a piece of paper.

"Oh, now about night-time patrols. Slytherins patrol Mondays and Sundays. Hufflepuff on Tuesday. Ravenclaw on Thursdays. If there are problems or if you need to reschedule then come see either, myself, Lily or Professor McGonagall." James said.

"Ok. Now the last thing on our list has to do with Quiddich." Lily started, everyone sat up straighter in their chairs. "Well we were thinking the other day and what if we were to have a cheerleading team for each house. We haven't talked to Professor Dumbledore yet, we just want to know how many like the idea." Lily said. They looked at her. Everyone, except the Slytherins, put their hands up and agreed.

"We thought it would be a good way to earn more house points and get people more involved in the matches, if that makes sense" Lily continued.

Everyone nodded. "So if we were to tell Professor Dumbledore, you guys will support us on this?" James asked. They all nodded.

"Ok, thank you. Oh, and before you leave the next meeting will be in here Friday, same time. You may leave." Lily said as the Prefects left and went to lunch, the meeting went longer than expected and they missed breakfast.

Once everyone was gone James and lily relaxed in their chairs and exhaled.

"I think that went well" Lily said.

"Yeah, except the dead glares we were receiving from the Slytherins. That went pretty well." James said slightly sarcastic, earning a small hit from Lily.

"Well at least the others liked the cheerleading idea. I was thinking maybe after lunch we could go to the Headmasters office and tell him about it." Lily asked. James groaned but when he looked at her pouting he couldn't say no.

"Ok fine. I swear that face is going to get you in trouble one day." He said as Lily smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and leaving the room. They walked hand in hand to the great Hall where they met their friends

"Well it is about time we see you two. We were beginning to think you were doing other things" Sirius said grinning madly

"No Sirius that is what you were thinking not us" Remus said rolling his eyes. "Not all of us have dirty minds like you"

"Whatever, don't listen to him. He is a bit moody this morning" Sirius said as a whisper.

"I heard that"

"Good"

"Ella, how are you feeling?" lily asked sitting next to her friends who has been very quiet this morning.

"I'm ok. Just really tired and sore, but nothing I can't handle right?" she said with a fake smile.

"Be strong" Claire said rubbing her friends back.

"Ok, guys. James and I need to see the headmaster. Let's go James" Lily said pulling him out of the Hall, with his sandwich still in his hand.

"Cockroach Clusters" the statue sprung to life and started moving up. They made the up and James knocked on the door. Not like a normal person but he just kept knocking.  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"James, what are you doing?" lily said stopping him.

"Well I was bored do I thought I should do a nice tune." He shrugged. He was about to continue knocking, when they heard the Headmaster's voice, "Enter"

They walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking at them in amusement. "Ahh, thank you Mr. Potter for that tune you played me. I knew it would be either you or Mr. Black. My suspicions are correct I see" he said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Professor. How are you?" James said casually sitting down on a chair and making himself comfortable.

"Very well Mr. Potter, thank you for asking." He answered watching as lily took her seat.

"So, for what reason do you come to visit me for?" the headmaster asked looking mostly at lily.

"Well professor. The other day we were thinking, and we were wondering if we are allowed to have a cheerleading team for each house group?" lily asked.

"A cheerleading team?"

"Yes, for the Quiddich matches mostly. We thought it would be a good idea to earn more house points and get other students more involved at matches." Lily continued.

"Yes Professor. We asked our Prefects today at the meeting and they all like the idea." James added.

"I see. It sounds like a good idea. But how many people will be in each team?" he asked.

"Well, both boys and girls can be in the team and each house can have try-outs at different times. It really depends on how many people want to join and if they are good enough. Each team will need a captain and they can have their practice times the same as the Quiddich team." Lily said.

"I see you put a lot of thought into this. I think it is a good idea. Now seeing as you are Head Girl and thought of the idea, I will make you the Captain of the Gryffindor Cheerleading team." Professor Dumbledore said smiling over at Lily who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, thank you Professor." Was all she could say.

"I still have more questions" The Headmaster said. "Where will the team's practice?"

"Well, when the Gryffindor Quiddich team are having their practice on the pitch the cheerleader can practice on the pitch as well, but if not than they can practice in the open space by the lake, near Hagrid's Hut" Lily answered. "That is if we have permission from you and Hagrid" she added

"Ok… well I will allow this to go through but you must tell the Prefects and put a few flyers up around the castle. But I also have one more question. Who will be the Captain of the other teams? How will they decide who is in charge without a fight breaking out?"

"Well, I didn't really think about that. Um…. but I guess we can have a big try-out where everyone from every House that wants to sign up can come. I guess I can judge with a few others. I will choose the captains for each House and post their names on the bulletin board. Once the captain is chosen they can hold their own try-outs after that" lily said voicing their thought. "They can also organize outfits and all the other finer details."

"Very well. Start putting flyers up around the castle and I will make an announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast." Dumbledore said. Lily and James smiled brightly.

"Thank you" They both said as they were about to leave.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word in private with Miss Evans" Professor Dumbledore said. At first Lily didn't know who he was talking about until she remembered, that was her real name.

"Ok, I will see you back at Head Quarters" James said kissing Lily's cheek before he left.

Lily took her seat again and waited for the Headmaster to talk. Lily was starting to feel nervous and shifted in her seat.

"There is no reason to be nervous Miss Evans. I need to talk to you, but this has nothing to do with family matters." He told her as she relaxed and gave him her attention.

"Now, because you are head Girl, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" he asked.

"Anything Professor. You name it" she said.

"Well, on Friday there will be a new girl coming to our school. She is originally from South Africa, but her family decided to move. She is quite shy and I was hoping that you could befriend her and show her around?" he said.

"Of course" Lily said.

"Yes. On Friday morning before you go to breakfast, could you please come back to my office and you can meet her then." He told Lily.

"Um… Sir. Can I bring Claire and Ella?" Lily asked.

"Yes, don't think it would be too bad if you brought them along. But please tell no one of our addition to the school. I would like to announce it on Friday" the Headmaster explained.

"Ok. Is that all Sir?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Ok, well have a nice day" Lily said before leaving. Lily walked back to Head Quarters to meet with her friends. She arrived at the portrait five minutes later.

"Big Boobs" as the portrait swung open. Lily was going to kill Sirius for changing the password to something so perverted.

_He has a one track mind, I tell you. She thought to herself. _

She found Sirius and Claire in the idle of a very heated game of Wizards chess, Remus and Ella lying on the couch and James reading a magazine.

"Hello" she said. Claire and Sirius didn't even hear her because they were concentrating so hard.

"Wow they have never been so quiet before." Lily told James sitting next to him.

"Yeah, well Remus suggested they play because they wouldn't shut up and he had a headache" James said giggling.

"Man, he is probably the only one that knows how to shut Sirius up." Lily stated looking at the couple snoozing on the couch.

"Yeah. Poor guy, him and Ella have to suffer so much. It isn't fair. But at least they found each other and they have a lot in common." James said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they get married one day" lily said smiling as Remus rolled slightly and wrapped his arm around Ella's waist.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" James said looking down at lily.

"Wow, than you can't be as dumb as I thought" Lily said, but James started tickling her. She tried not to scream and wake up the couple. She rolled, kicked and flung her arms around trying to free herself but it was no use. James soon stopped and Lily sat up trying to catch her breathe again.

"Take it back" he said.

"Is that a threat?" Lily asked grinning.

"Yes, it is" he answered.

Lily hit him on the head with a pillow and ran over to Sirius and Claire. She tried hiding behind Sirius, but it was no use. James grabbed her by her wait and dumped her on the couch again. He started tickling her again and this time she couldn't hold her scream in. She laughed loudly and woke up Remus and Ella. They looked at James and Lily flinging her arms around and just smiled.

_They will get married one day. Remus thought. _

--

Well guys, that chapter is finished. I hope you like it. It is better than the last one.

Thank you for reading and please review,

Keep reading and I will keep writing,


	17. Bad News

--

Chapter 16:

Peter woke up early for the second time since he has been at Hogwarts. He sat up and looked around the room. He was still getting use to not seeing Remus wrapped up in blankets, Sirius snoring and James talking to himself. Then he remembered what happened last night in the great Hall, and the things that Sirius said about him. He blood boiled and a lot of anger built up inside him.  
_Today I will put my perfect plan into action. He thought to himself getting dressed and leaving the dormitory. _

He walked down a few corridors until he reached the Potions storage room. He quietly opened the door and looked around for a specific Potion. _Where is it?... Bing. _

He climbed up onto the stool and took two of the same Potions.

He quietly closed the door and left, but he didn't realize that there were a few Slytherins watching him.

"What do we have here? Peter Pettigrew the Marauder, stealing? Oh, shock horror." Malfoy said as Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood behind him.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Peter stuttered, looking at all the Slytherins before him.

"Well we could ask you the same question, Marauder tag-along." Malfoy said, looking down at the two Potions in Peter's hand.

"Don't call me a Marauder. I am not one of them anymore. I hate them" Peter told angrily, as the Slytherins smiled with pure happiness.

"What are you doing with the potions? Payback perhaps?" Malfoy asked. Peter looked down at the potion and back at the group again. He was going to ask for their help but decided against it.

"No, two of my friends have hangovers" he lied rather well considering the curious looks he was getting.

"So, why didn't you take them to Madam Pomfery?" Severus asked.

"Because they passed out and, I wasn't going to carry them" Peter lie again. _Sirius was a bad influence on me. He thought. _The Slytherins seemed to believe his story and let peter go. "He is up to something" Rodolphus said as the others nodded and went back to the common room.

Peter walked back to the common room as fast as he could until he reached his dorm.

He began to think about his little run into by the Slytherins and now wondered why he didn't ask for their help.

_I could have asked for their help but then I would be unfair to Remus. He was the one that was nicer to me than the other two. He still made fun of me so he still has to suffer. _

He looked down at the Potion. It was the opposite of Wolfsbane Potion. It must be slipped into the drinkers drink at least two days before transformation. The effects of a full moon will be worse and when they are in their werewolf form, they will be out of control. He thought this would be the perfect plan. If Ella and Remus were out of control than James, Sirius, Lily and Claire will be in for a rough night on Wednesday.

It was now seven o'clock and students were only waking up, to get ready for breakfast.

Peter went down to the Great Hall and slipped the potion into Remus and Ella's cups.

--

At Head Quarters it was silent. The sounds or heavy breathing and clock ticking was all that could be heard until……. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lily alarm clock went off waking up Ella and Claire who groaned and rolled over. Lily got out of bed and went to go wake up the boys. Knowing them Sirius probably turned Remus' alarm off when everyone was sleeping.

"Wake up guys." Lily yelled, clapping and poking each one of them. They sat up and rubbed their eyes. They rolled out of bed and Lily left so they could get dressed.

Lily woke up the girl who fell asleep again and made them get ready. Ella and Remus looked slightly paler as full moon was in two days.

On their way down to breakfast Sirius groaned. "I hate Mondays".

"Pfft… don't we all?" James asked. They reached the Great Hall. On their way to their usual seats they greeted Peter good morning.

"Morning Peter" they all said.

"Mmhmmmm" he replied not even looking at them.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked as we reached the table.

"I don't know but I feel bad. We have hardly spent any time with him lately" Remus said

"Yeah, well maybe we can organize something later." James said as they all started eating.

Peter watched Ella and Remus as they took a sip of their pumpkin juice.

"Um… guys this tastes weird." Ella pointed out, as Remus nodded as well.

"Well mine tastes fine" Claire said.

"Guys, it is probably because transformation is soon. Your taste buds are all messed up" Sirius whispered so no one could hear.

"I guess" Ella said uncertainly until she felt a large jolt in her stomach. She began to feel sicker than ever before. She felt like she was going to vomit any minute.

Remus was feeling the same but his muscles began to tighten up and his head was pounding.

"I think I am going to be sick" Ella said running out of the hall.

"Guys, there is definitely something wrong." Lily said grabbing Ella's cup. She ran her finger around the edge of the glass and a liquid that was stickier and smelt bad was left on her finger.

"Oh no. Someone has spiked their drinks, and not with Firewhisky" Lily said. She and Claire got up and ran after Ella.

"We will meet you boys in the hospital wing" Claire shouted.  
James and Sirius helped Remus up and lead him to the hospital wing where they waited for the girls. They put Remus on a bed, but that was pretty hard seeing as every time they moved him he would scream with muscle pain.

The girls arrived at the hospital wing with Ella. She was still vomiting in a bin the found in a near-by classroom. They sat her on the bed.

"MADAM POMFERY" they yelled. The medi-witch came running out in her gown and slippers, very startled.

"What is it?" she asked but they didn't need to answer when she saw the two patients lying on the bed. One groaning in pain and the other vomiting in a bin.

"We think someone spiked their pumpkin juice, but don't know who and with what" Lily explained.

They stood back and watched Madam Pomfery mutter spells under her breath. Fifteen minutes later Sirius exploded.

"Can you tell us what is wrong with them or not?" he exclaimed getting impatient.

"Well I can tell you that they won't be able to attend classes for two or three days, that is with the exception for their … nightly adventures." As she liked to call it.

"Yes someone has spiked their drinks, but I am sorry to say that the potion that they used cannot be identified. That is why we must keep them here and observe the side effects, so to speak"

Claire and Lily gasped. James and Sirius put their arms around them and held them close.

"We still have to take them outside on Wednesday" Sirius said as Madam Pomfery nodded.

"But I don't want anyone else in the school to know. I don't mean to scare you, but for all we know this potion might be dangerous. Let's keep it a secret. I will inform Professor Dumbledore and he will tell their teachers. I think it is best that you go to classes and you can visit later, _after class_." Madam Pomfery said putting large emphasis on the word 'after' looking at James and Sirius who sighed n defeat. The nurse pushed the group out of the hospital wing and shut the doors.

James, Sirius, lily and Claire walked to their first class which happened to be Divination. They could talk in that class because it would be a bit more productive than sleeping. Usually they slept or played games but they really needed to talk about what was going on.

They reached the Divination room. It smelt of really strong incense and was dimly lit with lots of cushions and random pieces of fabric lying around the room. The four students sat down in the corner and waited for the rest of the class to come.

"Guys something is not right" Claire started.

"You can say that again" James said.

"Guys something is …." Sirius repeated.

"Sirius, he didn't actually mean say it again" Lily pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to try and lighten up the mood a bit" he answered.

"Well I don't think that is possible. Who do you think spiked their drinks? And why?" James asked. They looked at each other.

"I dont know, but for some reason I have a feeling that it is related to the fact that they are werewolves" Lily whispered. "Remember when Ella said that we shouldn't be together on Wednesday?" she asked. They all nodded.

"Well, after that she told me that she has a bad feeling that this full moon will be worse than any other" lily explained.

They thought about it a little more. "Well if you are right than it would have to be someone that knows Remus and Ella have furry little problems. As far as I know we are the only people that know… and Peter" James said. They all exchanged looks. Lily and Claire looked at each other. The boys noticed and realized what they were thinking.

"You don't think it was Peter, do you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we didn't really say it was him. Do you think he might have told someone, or that it might have slipped out somehow?" lily questioned.

"Snape!" James exclaimed a little too loud. Some of the people in the room looked at him. He just slid further down on his cushion.

"James, you can't blame Snape for everything that goes wrong in the world. Besides you have no proof" Lily said looking at him.

"Yes he can, and he will. Five galleons says it's Snape." Sirius reached into his pocket.

"Sirius this is no time for jokes and bets" Claire said pushing his money back into his pocket.

"Malfoy!" James exclaimed but this time when everyone looked at him he was playing dead on the floor. When no one was looking he sat up again, as it nothing happened.

"Oh, ten galleons says it is Malfoy and his gang" Sirius said.

"Ok. If you guys don't stop it I will get really pissed and not talk to you for a week after this." Lily said getting very frustrated. The boys were silent in an instant, as if Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ok, but I really think it is someone that knows their secret, and not many people do. Come to think about it peter wasn't talking to us when we greeted him before" Lily told.

"Stop right there. If you think that Peter has something to do with this, than you are wrong. He wouldn't do that. Besides even if he did have something to do with this, than it wouldn't be under his own will" Sirius said. They all froze.

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

"… I can't remember" Sirius answered deep in thought about his spoken words.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You said that Peter wouldn't have done something like this, under his own will. What if he was forced to do it? By… an evil Slytherin?" Claire said looking up at them.

"That makes sense. You guys probably don't know this but Snape knows about Remus' furry little problem" James told.

"Yeah, he knows about Ella as well" Lily said.

"So, do you think it is Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Well it is a possibility, but we have no proof." Lily replied.

"How are we going to find proof?" Claire asked, sighing.

"I don't know" James answered.

At that moment the bell rang and all the students ran out of the room before homework was given out. Their next few classes seemed to go really long. They tried to go visit their sick friends in the hospital wing at lunchtime, but Madam Pomfery didn't allow them. Then they tried sneaking in and got kicked out as well.

Their next few classes seemed to go really long. They tried to go visit their sick friends in the hospital wing at lunchtime, but Madam Pomfery didn't allow them. Then they tried sneaking in and got kicked out as well.

After lunch the group walked to their next class as slow as possible hoping to waste time, not that it helped because they just got in trouble for being late.

It was their last class of the day which just happened to be History of Magic. James and Sirius were sleeping with their head on the table. Lily and Claire were still away but were dozing off with the head in their hands.

Their professor was going on about something to do with elves and trolls when Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Evans, Miss Potter, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black for a moment please?" the Headmaster asked. James and Sirius woke up abruptly before getting up and following the old wizard with the girls.

When they reached the Headmasters office he sat down and watched them stumble in and place themselves on a chair. When everyone was settled he started:

"Now I was informed this morning about Miss Attard and Mr. Lupin's condition. I have studied some of the effects of the potion and I have come to a conclusion. "

They all sat up in their seat a bit higher, and waited for their headmaster to carry on.

"It is a potion called The 'Asper Encontra' Potion. This potion can be used for many things. It all depends on the person who brewed it." The Headmaster stopped for a moment.

They were all sitting with wide eyes. They had heard of the potion before and knew that the potion basically cause pain to become worse or even more unbearable.

"Have you heard of the potion before?" the Professor asked. They all nodded.

"This potion is basically considered to be brewed by people who believe in Dark Magic. Now before you go jumping to conclusions I want to inform you of something else." The headmaster said as he saw James' eyes flash with anger.

"Now a few weeks ago your Potion Professor asked me if he could carry out a few experiments. Just between us, he isn't very fond of werewolves. He asked me he would have permission to make this potion. He thought that if there was a way to make it less painful for a werewolf to transform then there must be a way to make it worse. He has been working on it for a while now and finished it last week."

"Why did you let him brew the potion if it was considered evil?" Sirius asked.

"Well at first I was very reluctant but after a while I thought, that if it was brewed now than the sooner we can find an antidote. Better to find the antidote now than wait for a Death Eater or someone with evil plans to use it. It would cause a person more suffering than we know it." Dumbledore answered.

"So there is an antidote right?" Claire asked.

"I am afraid not. This potion was brewed recently and we had no proof to believe that is actually worked. Now that we have discovered it does work we have to work hard to find a cure before Wednesday." The Headmaster said.

"Professor, what do you mean by Wednesday?" Lily questioned, preparing herself for the news she hoped not to hear.

"Well if we don't find an antidote by Wednesday night then when Ella and Remus transform it will be worse. I know they must have told you that when they transform it is so unbearably painful, but now with this potion taken it will be much worse"

"How much worse?" Sirius asked closing his eyes as if he was about to be hit.

"Ten times worse" Professor Dumbledore said. He watched as the teenagers faces turned into worry stricken looks. They slumped into their chairs.

"Professor, is there any hope of finding a cure by Wednesday?" James asked.

"Well I have many people at St Mungos looking and Professors at this school, but the chances of us finding a cure are very scarce." He answered.

"So there is nothing we can do except wait and hope that they are alright?" Claire thought out loud.

"I'm afraid so. I know this is a lot to take in. I haven't informed Miss Attard or Mr. Lupin yet. That is why I called you up here to ask if you wanted to tell them yourself or if you would like me too?" Dumbledore watched as they exchanged glances.

"Sorry Sir, but we don't think we will be able to tell them something like that. Do you mind?" lily asked.

"Not at all, but perhaps you should be there when I do tell them. Before we go I think I should tell you that this morning the potions cabinet was broken into and this specific potion was stolen. I want you all to keep an eye out for strange behaviour. The person responsible for this will not get out of this easily" they all nodded. The Headmaster stood up and the upset students followed him in silence to the hospital wing.

When they reached the hospital wing they found Ella lying on her bed, not throwing up anymore and Remus on the bed next to her staring at the ceiling, not moving an inch.

Lily, Claire, James and Sirius were at their sides in an instant.

"How are you?" Lily asked them both.

"I'm great. As you can see not throwing up anymore." Ella answered, slightly sarcastic and happy that her regurgitation has stopped.

"Remus?"

"Peachy" he said without moving. Every time he moved his body it would ache but it isn't as bad as it was that morning. Madam Pomfery gave them a few potions to ease the pain, although it didn't completely go away.

"Hello Miss Attard, Mr. Lupin" the headmaster greeted once he was finished talking to Madam Pomfery.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore" the replied. They could tell it was him by it warm, calm and caring voice, but they turned their head to face him, so they weren't being rude.

"I hope you are feeling better" he asked again as they smiled up at him.

"Well I come bearing news. Unfortunately not good news." He said. He told the two lying in their bed about what they should expect to happen. He stopped and was silent, letting then take in everything he just told them in that five minutes.

"I am afraid I must go. I am expecting a visit from some of the healers at St Mungos. Hopefully they will be able to tell me some good news. If you have any questions tell Madam Pomfery and she will let me know." The headmaster said before leaving the hospital wing.

Everyone was silent until they heard a sniff coming from one of the beds. The girls looked down at Ella who was crying to herself silently. They hugged her and reassured her they everything would be alright.

"You are the strongest person I know, and we will be there right next to you. Don't worry too much." Lily said, rubbing Ella's arm.

"Remus, mate, are you ok?" Sirius asked looking down at his friend who had been silent.

"I guess so, for now" he replied turning his head to look at Ella crying into her pillow.

"Don't worry. We will take care of you" James insisted.

"Yeah I know you will" Remus told. Without any warning Remus sat up very painfully and swung his legs over the bedside. He stood and walking over very slowing to Ella. He sat on her bed as she made room. He put his arm around her as she cried into his chest.

"Don't worry I will be there with you as well" he told her.

Lily and Claire had silent tears rolling down their cheeks at the sad scene that played out before them. James and Sirius saw them crying and walked over to them smiling.

"Don't worry they will be fine" James said hugging Lily.

"We will help them through this. It will be just like every other full moon" Sirius said as Claire wrapped her arms his waist and held on.

The couples stayed cuddling in the hospital wing until two were kicked out.

"They need their rest" Madam Pomfery said pushing them out, for the second time that day.

They said goodbye and walked up to Head Quarters in silence. Claire got a weird feeling that they were being watched and walked closer to Sirius, who put a protective arm around her.

Standing alone in an empty corridor was a short, chubby boy. He smiled to himself when he saw the look of sadness on their faces.

"They deserve it" he said to himself.

He stood in the corridor a bit longer. He did not realize that a short, house elf by the name of Twinkle was standing behind him.

"_Oh no, I must tell Mr. Potter and his friends."_ the little elf thought to himself before running back down to the kitchens.

--


	18. Pain and Suffering

--

Chapter 18:

Lily's alarm clock went off the next morning. Claire woke up the sound and couldn't really sleep. Since last night happened all she could think about was her two friends in the hospital wing. Going through more pain than necessary.

She didn't tell Lily, James or Sirius about last night. She couldn't have sworn she saw someone watching them from the corner but she was still unsure. She got out of bed with lily and went to wake James and Sirius up. To their surprise they were already awake and finding their clothes.

The girls took turns in having showers and got changed in a rush so they could visit Remus and Ella before breakfast and classes.

"Ready?" James asked walking into their room.

"Yes." Lily answered. They grabbed their bags and left Head Quarters.

"I couldn't sleep last night" Claire said on the way.

"Me too" Lily said.

"Me three" Sirius added.

""Me four" James said as they looked at him.

"I feel so sorry for Remus and Ella. They probably had no sleep at all." Lily said. They reached the hospital and walked straight in. They moved over to the bed and found Remus and Ella in the same position they were in, when the group left the night before.

The only difference was they were groaning and their faces had pain written all over it.  
"Are you ok?" James asked. Ella couldn't answer but screeched instead.

The girls rushed over and James and Sirius helped Remus back into his own bed. They were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Did Madam Pomfery give you your potions yet?" Claire asked holding onto Ella's hand.

"Yes" Remus answered.

At that moment madam Pomfery walked in and gave them a sympathetic look.  
"Well I see you were able to separate them. Last night they refused to move an inch" she said, checking their temperatures.

"Isn't there something else you can give them?" James asked, as Remus groaned loudly.

"I have given them everything I can. Apparently this potion they were given gets worse as the day go on and very soon there will be nothing I can do to help. It will overcome them with worse pain and they will have to hang in there until the full moon..."

"Until it gets worse" Sirius interrupted shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so" the nurse said. "I will be in a moment" she said when she heard someone enter the wing.

"I can't do this anymore" Ella said puffing. The girls were fanning her and doing everything they could think of but t wasn't working.

"Yes you can Ella. Don't give up. Squeeze our hands if you need to" Claire said. Ella did and they regretted it instantly. She squeezed their hand so hard that they couldn't feel it any longer. Ella squealed half of her clothes were drenched with sweat.

"She is burning up. We need to move her top." Lily said. She and Claire very carefully tugged Ella's top off and soon she was laying in her bra and the hospital pyjama pants. The boys weren't paying attention or being perverts. They were focused on trying to remove Remus' top.

Remus was now lying in only his boxer shorts and was holding the bed sheet very tightly in his hands. The group heard a rip and looked to see him rip the sheets. It seemed to give him some sort of relief.

"Wait in have just the thing" Sirius said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two stress balls that were filled with beans. He gave one to Remus and Ella and watched them.

They squeezed it and it immediately burst open, balls littered the floor. James and the two girls near Ella's bed just unchanged looks with Sirius.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that" Sirius said.

"James, Sirius" Remus muttered.

"Yes Moony. We are right here" James said stepping closer to the bed.

"I want you... to find out... who did this... and... kill them" Remus managed to say between ragged breathes.

"No problem. We are already investigating the matter" Sirius said.

"We will find them and they will be dead by lunch time" James said.

"Please don't make me laugh or I might hurl my liver out" Remus said smiling painfully up at them.

"Ok, my bad" James said as he and Sirius took a small step back from Remus. The girls focused their attention back on Ella.

"M...M" Ella said.

"Ella what it is?" Lily asked her fiends worriedly.

"Michelle Springwater" Ella finally said. Lily and Claire's mouths dropped open as they realized what Ella was trying to say.

"Do you think so?" Claire asked.

"Only one way to find out" Lily said. They both walked to the door but were stopped by James and Sirius.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to get some answers" Claire said.

"Don't try and stop us because this will help us eliminate one person if we are wrong" Lily said. The girls left the hospital wing.

"Go with them" Remus groaned. The boys looked at each other before running out of the hospital wing.

The girls walked through most of the castle trying to find Michelle Springwater and finally spotted her outside, walking to Care of Magical Creatures. They approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and glared at them.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"We want some answers" Claire said, putting her hands on her hips.

:"what are you talking about?" Michelle asked raising her eyebrows.

"We know what you did to Ella" Lily said.

"What are you talking about? Did someone hurt her?" Michelle asked grinning widely.

--

James and Sirius were running all around trying to find Claire and Lily. They finally spotted. They were talking to Michelle and they could see lily go a shade of red. She didn't look angry, so they ran to her before anything happened.

--

"Why are you acting like this? Why can't you just come out and admit to doing it?" Lily questioned furiously.

"You two have seriously gone mad. I didn't do anything to Ella, but if someone did then good for them. She was a bitch anyway. She probably deserved everything she got" Michelle replied.

Claire and Lily were so angry they did the first thing that came to their mind. Claire punched her hard in the face making her nose bleed and Lily pushed her into them lake. They watched as she screamed holding her nose and trying to float at the same time. Her eyeliner was smudged making her look like a water rat.

The blood that was now visible in the water was attracting attention from the Giant Squid as it made its way towards Michelle.  
"AAHHHHHHH, Oh My God! Someone help me" Lily and Claire walked away laughing and James and Sirius followed them back. They reached the hospital wing and took their bags before walking to History of Magic.

While they were sitting in class their very boring Professor was talking about Gringotts Bank, Lily, James, Claire and Sirius sat there trying to think of anyone who might have something against Remus and Ella.

James cast a quick spell on his parchment.

_J- Hey guys, it's me _

Lily and Claire looked at their paper weirdly before looking across the room to James and Sirius. Realizing it must be another one of their inventions they went along with it.

_L- Hello _

_C- Yeah, anyway... _

_S- Anyone have any ideas as to who has done this?_

_J- Got nothing. Remus and Ella are kind people. Who would seriously be holding something against them? Whatever it is it has to be big _

_C- Well we can still ask Michelle's friends if they did it or know anything._

_S- Ok just don't get into any trouble_

_L- That's a bit weird coming from you. _

_S- Yeah but the last thing we need is a detention tomorrow night. We are going to need all the help we can get. _

_J- He right for once. Well we better end this conversation before the bell..._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

_J- Rings... let's go. _

They all packed up their things and went to their next class for the day. They thought that all their classes went extra long on this very hectic Tuesday, but that was only because of the amount of things on their mind.

Finally it came to dinner time and the group ate as fast as possible before running out of the great Hall and straight to the hospital wing.

Before they reached the door they could hear the sound of screaming and ran the rest of the way. Ella and Remus have gotten worse and now it looks like it is too much for them to handle. Ella was crumpled into a ball on her bed and her spine was sticking out. Her dark hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she was sweating nonstop.

Remus was basically the same but he was stretched out gripping onto whatever he could feel.  
The four friends rushed to their bedsides and tried to offer them words of comfort.

"I ... can't do... this anymore" Ella whispered.

"Come on honey, I know you can. Just have some faith." Lily said. She knew if she was in Ella's position right now she would have told her off by now but there was nothing else she could do. They all felt so helpless.

"Lily... it isn't easy... and... we still have tonight and tomorrow" Ella added.

Just then Madam Pomfery walked in but not alone. Beside her were two women dressed in white robes and a red cross on the side.

"These are two healers from St Mungos. They are here to see if they can help. This is Jan and Lara" Madam Pomfery introduced. The ladies greeted everyone and were standing near the bed giving Ella and Remus a once over.

They took out their wands and muttered a few spells.  
"Do you feel any different?" James asked. They shook their heads. They thought for a moment.

"Jan, what if we try the spell we were working on the other day?" Lara asked her Healer friend.

"Ok let's try it. We have nothing to lose here" Jan commented.

They both muttered a spell and Ella and Remus relaxed the slightest bit. Lily, Claire, James and Sirius brightened up at this and waited for them to continue.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid so. This spell is only temporary but it will last a few hours before the effects of the potion come back again." Lara said.

"Well can't you do it a few more times so it stays on longer?" Sirius asked, looking at them. They smiled.

"I am sorry. We can do that. But because they are so young the risk of damaging their body is very high and we could put the internal organs in danger" Jan answered.

"Is there a chance that it won't harm them?" lily asked.

"Well it is a fifteen percent chance that it won't harm them. That is a big difference and we are not willing to take that chance, besides we need parent's permission" Lara explained. The four sunk in their chairs and watched as their friends lay quietly in their bed falling asleep.

"How long does the spell last?" Claire asked.

"Around four hours" Jan told them. "Sorry we can't help more right now. We are currently researching every possible way to get rid of this poison before a full moon but there are not many chances that will happen. We won't give up, that is why we must go"

The two ladies left the teenagers and went to talk to Madam Pomfery before Flooing back to the hospital.

The group felt so helpless. They wanted to talk to their friends now that they were feeling a bit better but they were sleeping. They needed as much rest as possible and with the spell it was allowing them to do that. Unfortunately it would wear off in a few hours and all the pain will come rushing back to them.

They just sat there until around 11:00. Another hour and a half and their friends will be waking again, suffering the pain they didn't deserve. They shortened group walked back to their dorms and went straight to bed, trying not to think about what the nest night will be like.

--

Well... there it was.  
Please review and help me with ideas for the next chapter...

P.S. Someone help me. I am not very good at describing things and I really don't know how I am going to be able to explain everything that happens during a werewolf transformation.

Thanks again. You readers ARE THE BEST!


	19. A Rough Night

--

Chapter 19:

It was Wednesday morning. The sun was out shining over the magnificent castle, lighting up the grounds with its ray of happiness. The Whomping Willow rest in its place trying to ignore the sounds of the birds singing and students lying comfortably asleep in their beds.

All except for eight individuals. James, Sirius, Claire and Lily all lying in their beds trying not to think what the day would be like and hoping that their friends are holding on.

Remus and Ella lay in their beds awake groaning in pain and suffering without a cure. The agony is so much for seventeen year olds. Madam Pomfery watched them from her office door. They were in so much pain and she felt like she has failed to do her job properly.

She, like all the others, felt helpless in the matter and watched them toss and turn hoping to rid themselves from the agony somebody has caused them.

Peter Pettigrew sat in his bed. Not sure how exactly he was feeling. There was a slight feeling of guilt inside of him for hurting Remus and Ella like that. They were overall the nicest people out of the bunch, but that feeling was taken away by his anger and malice towards four other people.  
He thought they were his friends and now all he felt was betrayal.

_Tonight is the night. They will now know what it is like to be betrayed and stabbed in the back. He thought. _

--

It was now eight o'clock and most of the students were awake and getting ready for another long day of boring classes and homework. Some people very excited about the weekend and the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, others just hoping to get another few hours of sleep.

Soon enough the Great Hall started to fill up with tired students eating their breakfast, reading letters sent from family members, reading the Daily Prophet or just gossiping about the latest news. It just so happened that Michelle's incident by the lake yesterday was a hot topic and everyone made up his or her own theories to the matter.

"I heard that she and Claire were going out. Then Lily found out and pushed her in the water" one girl said as Michelle walked down to her normal spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN" she cried running out of the Hall. Some students and even teachers were taken by surprise and others used it as another excuse for gossip. Michelle now very angry that people were questioning her status walked through the Hall back up to her room. She was going to get revenge for this.

--

The shortened group of marauders did their daily trip to the Hospital Wing before class to see if there was any progress on their friend's health. They moved straight to the bed and were disappointed to see the same thing.

"This has got to stop. Is there nothing at all that we can't do?" lily asked, looking at her friends.

"Well no. That's the worst part," James answered.

Madam Pomfery joined them beside the beds with a sorrowful look on her face.  
"Much worse is still to come" she said, "They still haven't transformed yet and it is getting harder for their bodies to fight the poison"

"What do you mean? I thought it doesn't kill you just makes the effects worse" Claire said now very worried and confused.

"It doesn't kill you but if your body is weak or has a tough time fighting diseases and colds then it may be a bit harder then we think" the nurse explained.

"But Remus and Ella are strong. They will get through this just until they transform. That is really the only thing that will make them better. Once it is over then they will be healed and everything will be normal again, right?" Lily said.

"Well if we are lucky then they will come out alive but if not then... well that isn't important"

"Then what?" Sirius asked.

"Then it is possible they could get brain damage" the nurse finished. They were all shocked. The girls sunk into a chair and watched their friends face and entire body crumple under the torture someone willingly did to them.

"I'm sorry but you have to go to classes or you will be in trouble for being late" madam Pomfery said. They group said one last goodbye before running to their next class. They took a few shortcuts and it took off half the journey for them.

They reached DADA just in time. The teacher started lecturing people on werewolves and how to tell the difference between them the lesson was very boring and talking about the 'supposedly vicious creatures' made the group tenser.

They walked miserably to all their other classes, which happened to be Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic and Divination. At the end of the day they were totally fed up and wanted o sue the teachers for all the homework. They went to the hospital wing and decided to do their homework there.

Lily and James quietly did their Head Boy and Girl work. They organized to have this weekend for finding suitable robes for the upcoming Christmas Ball on the following Friday. Cheerleading teams will be organized starting next term when the Quiddich teams start their practice.

Patrols were the same and thankfully with some organization and help the posters for the Ball will be put up this evening. Once Head duties were complete they all sat working.

Now and then they would ask Remus or Ella certain things so they didn't feel left out or like everyone was being nervous around them. They created a natural and almost happy atmosphere and for a while they actually concentrated on something else other than the aggravation they were currently in.

They walked miserably to all their other classes which happened to be Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic and Divination. At the end of the day they were totally fed up and wanted o sue the teachers for all the homework. They went to the hospital wing and decided to do their homework there.

Lily and James quietly did their Head Boy and Girl work. They organized to have this weekend for finding suitable robes for the upcoming Christmas Ball on the following Friday. Cheerleading teams will be organized starting next term when the Quiddich teams start their practice.

Patrols were the same and thankfully with some organization and help the posters for the Ball will be put up this evening. Once Head duties were complete they all sat working.

Now and then they would ask Remus or Ella certain things so they didn't feel left out or like everyone was being nervous around them. They created a natural and almost happy atmosphere and for a while they actually concentrated on something else other than the aggravation they were currently in.

The group sat together for hours talking and laughing with each other until it was about 8:00, when Madam Pomfery arrived.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt your conversation but it is time we move outside and into the Whomping Willow. The group had sudden jolts in their stomach as she stood up.

Remus and Ella were helped from their beds. Madam Pomfery took two pairs of clean pyjamas for them, after the full moon goes down. Lily and Claire help Ella whilst James and Sirius took care of Remus. Slowly but carefully they walked down to the halls of Hogwarts until they reached the large oak doors.

They opened the door and the cold misty air hit them as they walked closely down the path towards the tree. Madam Pomfery handed over the change of clothes over to Lily and helped Remus and Ella into the Whomping Willow.

When they were all safe in the torn up room Madam Pomfery wished them good lucks and left. Ella and Remus sat close together waiting. Lily stood next to James playing with her fingers nervously. He hugged her which seemed to calm her a bit.

Sirius and Claire were talking in hushed tones. Ella and Remus groaned hoarsely and they knew the moon was close. Lily and Claire tied their hair into a high ponytail so it was out of their face. They all removed their jumpers and got ready for the long night ahead.

James, Sirius, Claire and Lily watched. Ella and Remus were lying on the floor. They began to shake, making it look like they were having a seizure. They both screamed as they were overcome by more heartache than the past two days.

They bodies started twitching and cracking noises could be heard. Lily and Claire looked away. They never really liked to watch the event unfold and held onto their boyfriend's hands. James and Sirius watched on saying their last prayers.

The transformation sped up. They bodies started changing, their mouth grew into snouts, their bones cracked out of place, their nails became longer and their eyes changed into dark slits across their face. The screamed louder and louder as they were nearing their finished point.

Ella was trying with all her might to be brave and think happy thoughts but those thoughts were soon invaded for her feeling of starvation inside of her. She cried as it became to overbearing for her to handle. She turned her head to look at Remus.

He looked back at her and she could see he definitely had one thought going through his mind.  
_I'm hungry._ They both thought looking at the four humans standing in front of them.

"It's time" Lily said, she kissed James one last time before turning into her Animagi form. The others followed and watched the two fully grown werewolves in front of them. The both smelt the air and pounced.

The stag, dog, ocelot and cheetah dodged their attack and waited apprehensively, on the other side of the room. The werewolves were becoming impatient as the four animals kept dodging their attacks. The room was quiet. The sound of heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

The four animals watched the werewolves. The finally were able to tell the difference between the two. A sudden movement by the entrance of the Shrieking Shack caught all their attention and before anyone could react the creatures were running towards the passage.

Lily, being the fastest out of the others, jumped in front of them but it was no use. She ran onto the grounds of Hogwarts with Remus, Ella and the others following close behind. When they were outside and the moon was visible, the transformed couple howled up at the moon.

James was standing next to the werewolves watching them when something moved out the corner of his eye. He looked towards the large oak doors and saw someone watching. He was too far to recognize who it was. _Oh no, _he thought.

Lily saw the stag looking up at the castle and her heart almost stopped. She saw a figure moving towards them. The werewolves noticed the human and dived for it. The cheetah ran after them as fast as she could and jumped in front of the trespasser who happened to be Lucius Malfoy.

He was frozen in shock as he watched the two frightening creatures coming straight for him. They were overtaken by another wild animal he guessed to have come from the forest. The cheetah launched at them but only stopped one.

He watched as three other animals took over the second werewolf with just as much strength. Still frozen on the spot, he watched the battle happening before him. Somehow the animals took control and scared the werewolves in the other direction. They ran straight into the forbidden forest.

They stopped and sighed and noticed Malfoy still standing there. Lily approached him hoping to scare him away. He finally came back to his senses and ran towards the castle waving his arms frantically. On the way he dropped a piece of paper.

They changed back into their human form and read it out loud.

_THE CHRISTMAS BALL!  
Next Friday from 8:00 to 12:00  
Where: in the Great Hall.  
Dress code: Wear formal dresses and robes. _

_For more details ask the Head of House, Head Boy or Girl and/or Prefects. _

"Oh My God, we told them to put it up tonight" Lily commented wiping the blood that was on her face. She was cut by Ella and was now nursing to her cuts and bruises. Everyone was covered in cuts but of course Sirius was the worst.

"Sirius, you shouldn't have dived in front of me like that" Claire said. He had an open wound on his arm. Blood was pouring out of it nonstop. "I was ready"

"So, even if you were you are still my girlfriends" he said shaking the matter off.

"Well at least let me fix it then" Claire said. She took out her and muttered a spell. He felt a strange feeling, like his skin was being stretched and soon it was gone.

"Thanks" he said smiling.

"Well we better go after them. They can't be alone in the forest" James said.

"Well if we walk as humans then our blood will attract their attention" lily suggested. Lily and James grabbed hands and walked into the forest first. Sirius and Claire did the same following close behind, listening.

Lily lit up her wand and moved it around. Ten minutes later and it felt like an hour. They still hadn't found their lost friends and were becoming impatient. Suddenly there was a cracking sound. They turned around quickly, scanning the area. Nothing there.

They walked another few steps when another noise same from the right.  
"I think we have found them" Sirius said

"Really how do you know?" Lily asked looking at him for a brief moment. A low pitched growling sound was heard.

"That's how" he said.

Two werewolves who were hiding behind a tree jumped out and bolted towards the four piles on walking meat. They quickly changed into their animal forma and ran attacked back. The werewolves' seemed to be getting stringer because they were overpowering the animals that were becoming very tired and weak, by the second.

Claire was flung into the air and hit the ground with a loud thump. She got up slowly and tried to stand properly but her leg was injured and she could hardly put pressure on it. She watched as Sirius tackled Moony. The rolled a few times biting and scratching each other.

--

James and Lily were fighting with Ella. James ran forward and lifted her off the ground with his antlers and pushed her back down again. They both didn't like the idea of all this fighting because it is very dangerous and painful. They backed off and watched as she got up again.

They heard a cry, sounding very much like a dogs. They both exchanged looks and tried to communicate. They were both caught up in trying to send messages to each other that they didn't noticed Ella creep up from behind.

With one hit the werewolf sent Lily flying through the air. She was hit so high that her back crashed into the tree behind her. Her back cracked and a few other bones as well including her arm. She fell to the floor with a large thump. She heard trotting and looked up to see James tackling Ella again with more force. Lily stood up slowly and could almost feel a bruise forming on her back.

She stood for a moment trying to muster as much strength as she possibly could. She didn't like watching James do all the work but she just needed a minute.  
Apparently, even that was too much to ask for. James was pushed up against a tree and hit hard on the head. He also hell to the floor.

He tried standing up but he was too weak. The werewolf was swinging her arm back and was about to strike James over the face when...

--

Sirius was bitten on the back as Moony launched for him. He let out a cry as he turned around and growled at his 'friend'. He saw Claire trying to stand up but focused on Moony. They attacked with such force the he was pinned to the ground. The werewolf looked down on hid as he prepared to have dinner.

Padfoot eyed his large teeth but the there was only one thing going through his kind.  
_Damn his breath stinks. Ever heard of a mint. _

Claire must have been able to stand again because she jumped onto the werewolves back clawing into his skin. It yelped and jumped off Padfoot trying to attack the animal currently hanging on his back.

Claire dug her teeth into his shoulder and he yelped again falling to the floor. She removed herself from hid back and limped over to Sirius. They were both puffing and watched the werewolf lying on the floor.

He was breathing heavily as well and the misty night air created a smoke like shadow from his hot, smelling breathe. Claire and Sirius stood there looking into each other's eyes before heading in the direction they thought they saw James and lily go in.

Soon enough they heard a hissing noise and Claire knew that it was probably lily. They came to an opening to see a stag lying on the forest floor. Ella was swinging her arm to hit him when a blur of orange with black spots interrupted.

Lily tackled the werewolf. They went rolling the other way biting and scratching and the same time. The stag got up slowly and huffed. He looked around for the cheetah but only saw an ocelot and shaggy dog looking at him.

They looked in another direction so that is where he went. He moved as fast as he could before he saw the worst.

Lily in her human form lying on the forest floor. She seemed to be unconscious with a werewolf standing over her. He dived for her just in time. The werewolf was getting aggravated and she went for a swing.

Unsure who he did it; James seemed to get Ella on the floor. Claire and Sirius came limping over. They all thought it was safe enough and changed back into their normal state. James crawled to Lily's side and so did Sirius and Claire.

They were all injured in different places and it hurt like hell but it didn't stop them from gasping when they saw Lily's wound. James saw a blood stain on her stomach and lifted her shirt up a little to examine it.

She had a large open wound on her stomach with a lot of blood oozing out. James took off his shirt, wrapped it around her stomach and tightened it. They all sighed as the bleeding stopped for a while.

James collapsed next to Lily and Sirius and Claire were helping each other with some of the damage that has been done.  
"I have never seen Ella like that before" Claire commented as they sat for a while. The werewolf seemed to be on the floor a bit further away from them, hopefully unconscious.

"I know they were so vicious" James said putting it lightly.

"They are always vicious" Sirius said.

"Who are we kidding? Tonight I thought they were the biggest bitches, but I know it isn't their fault" Claire said putting her head on Sirius' shoulder.

There was a groaning noise and they all looked down to see Lily looking around and turning her head. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Lils, it's ok. I'm here" James said.

"Help me up" she said. He leaned forward and helped her up by her shoulders, holding her head up as well.

"My back is killing me" she said. They looked and saw a big blue bruise, from when she was thrown against a tree.

"Um hello...your organs are practically hanging out of your stomach and you are complaining about your back" Claire stated. Lily looked down.

"So that's where your top went" she said to James. He just smiled at her light hum our in the situation.

"So, what's going on? I only remember helping James and then a sore stomach. Nothing after that" she said.

"Well after you fell I came, and did I that" James said pointing behind him. Lily looked over his shoulder with a confused expression.

"Did what?" she asked. They looked behind James the where Ella was lying before. Nothing was there.

"Fucking hell, can't she stay down for another five minutes? No she has to get up and run away" James swore. They all stood up and walked in the direction of where Moony was last seen. He was missing as well.

They heard noises coming from wear the school was. They figured that Remus and Ella must be there somewhere so they moved that way.

**Fifteen minutes later... **

"Where the hell are they?" Claire asked. Her ankle was sore and she felt bad for leaning on Sirius the whole time. After all he did save her at least twice that night.

"There" James said pointing further down. The saw two werewolves running after something. They followed them as fast as they could and found that they were back on Hogwarts grounds where the Whomping Willow could be seen.

James changed into hid stag form and chased after the Moony and Ella trying to see what they wanted so badly. He stopped and saw a rat running away and hiding in a bush out of the werewolves reach.

James smiled to himself. _I thought he forgot. _

He scared the werewolves away from the rat and tried to get them inside the Shrieking Shack again. They all stood in front of the Whomping Willow as it started to move its branches. Remus and Ella were too late.

A branch swung down and hit them over the back. They fell to the floor and didn't move after that.

Time passed as James and the rest took the two werewolves into the Shrieking Shack. Soon it was 4:00am and the sun came out. Remus and Ella were lying on the floor.

They started screaming as they changed back into their human form. They started shaking as their bones cracked back into place. The girls made the boys turn away as Ella would be naked and it wouldn't be fair.

It painful event was complete. They were now lying on the floor in their human form. The girls covered Ella with the robes Madam Pomfery left. Once they were both fully dressed they were moved onto the bed.

They sighed. "Well that was by far the hardest night of my life" Claire said.

"At least next time won't be as bad" Sirius said trying to look at the upside.

"For us yes, but Ella and Remus still have to go through the pain over and over again" Lily said looking at them as they lay still breathing heavily.

"Madam Pomfery should be here" James stated laying on the floor and relaxing. Lily was going lay down next to him but she was hurting too much. She moved towards the wall and tried her best not to hurt anything.

When she found a position everyone was fast asleep. She soon followed and woke up an hour later when the school nurse could be heard.


	20. Everything is back to normal

--

Chapter 20:

Sun seeped through the curtains of the hospital wing waking up Sirius and Lily. It took a while for them to realize where they were but their aching bodies brought back everything that happened the night before.

They slowly got up and together woke up James and Claire before checking on Ella and Remus. They little group limped and stumbled over to their friend's bedside watching them sleep. They were very bruised and pale. Soon Ella's fingers started moving and her eyes opened trying to focus.

She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't allow her and when she tried she let out a painful moan.  
"Don't move. You're in the hospital wing" Lily said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Everything hurts" Ella said hoarsely.

"I know but Madam Pomfery is going to help you" Lily replied.

"Remus" Ella said.

"He is sleeping beside you" Claire said joining Lily. Ella carefully turned her head just to be sure he was there and he was, looking very pale.

She called to him and the mere sound of her voice woke him up. He also tried to sit up but just growled and fell back down. He sighed and faced Ella.

She smiled, "We made it alive"

"Yeah, although I quite enjoyed biting Sirius for no reason at all" he commented as the all giggled.

"Nice to have you back mate" Sirius said.

Fifteen minutes later Madam Pomfery came in to give them their medicine. She knew that they would all be together so her tray was packed with bottle for them all.

"Alright medicine time she said. How are you feeling?" she asked.

They all explained how they were feeling and she gave them what they needed.  
"Can you take the pain away?" Ella asked.

"It would be my pleasure. Drink these two potions. This one will make you fall asleep and the other will heal you internally while you are sleeping. I will fix the other cuts and so on when you are awake later" Madam Pomfery said handing bottles to Remus and Ella.

It didn't smell very nice but nothing ever did it was good for you.  
"Now, you four will have to stay here for the rest of the day and get some rest." madam Pomfery said looking towards Claire, Lily, James and Sirius.

Just as Ella and Remus fell asleep they heard and audible, "YES!" from Sirius.

"But if you are feeling ok then you will go to class" she added. Sirius looked at her for a minute before leaning forward and holding his stomach.

"Oh no. My tummy hurts. Claire you have to come to my bed and massage it for me" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her to his bed before pulling the curtain close.

"They won't do anything. He just loves to cuddle her" Lily said to madam Pomfery and James just in case they have a heart attack from the looks on her face.

"Well I will have to check up on the later. I will be in my office if you need me" the medi-witch said walking away.

"Come on. We can go to my bed" Lily said dragging James away.

"What's on your mind?" he asked grinning.

"The Christmas Ball is coming up and we still have a lot to organize" she said.

"Way to ruin the moment Lils" he commented.

"You could just go to your bed" she said.

"No, I stay with you" he replied quickly.

"Thought so"

"What do we have to plan?" he asked sitting at the end of her bed.

"Well first of all we will have to get all the decorations for the ball this weekend and start putting them up straight after dinner on Thursday, but we will have to ask Dumbledore to put a charm on the hall so we can see the decorations and breakfast. It should be ok because the Headmaster has given everyone Friday off to start packing and a Hogsmeade trip is organized for any last minute shopping." Lily explained.

"Ok. The theme is just going to be Christmas?" James said.

"Yeah, it would make sense" Lily giggled.

"Just making sure" he said.

"It also looks like cheerleading practice will have to be done after the holidays which are ok because don't Quiddich start then?" Lil asked.

"Well it already has started but that is just practice. The first game is Gryffindor and Ravenclaw three weeks back" he answered.

"Three weeks back. Great stress is already starting" Lily exclaimed.

Don't worry. Just call everyone in the Gryffindor House on Friday and tell them if they want to be on the team they have to sign their names on a piece of paper and practice on the holidays" he suggested.

"Ok but what about the other Houses?" she asked.

"Um... well get everyone in the other house to ask tonight and give you the list of names at the next meeting. Then you can organize dates for the auditions"

"What would I do without you?" she said.

"That is something you will never find out" he said kissing her.

"Cut it out you two" Claire and Sirius said swinging open the curtains with a lot of energy.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I see the potion worked on you two and given you a certain energy boast" James stated.

"Yeah, that potion was great. We got some sleep and now we can move without any pain" Claire said.

"We should tell Madam Pomfery. She would be happy to release you" lily said.

They gasped, "You wouldn't do that to us" Sirius said.

"I don't know. You'd be surprised at how much I really can do" she replied.

"Lily, don't you love me" Claire said hugging her tightly.

"Go away or we won't love you" James said.

"Fine but we will be back" Sirius said as they ran away closing the curtains again.

"Jeez, I wonder how we lived with that for seventeen years" Lily said as they both laughed for a while.

--

"Sirius, stop it" Remus said. He woke up to someone poking him and blowing in his face.

"Moony! You're awake!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I am now" he said sitting up.

"Me too" Ella said. They looked at her and saw Claire trying to brush her hair so it stood up like a Mohawk.

"Stop it Claire. I am well enough to bash you" Ella said, pushing Claire away and joining Remus in his bed, absorbing his warmth.

"MADAM POMFERY! REMUS AND ELLA ARE AWAKE!" Sirius and Claire yelled together.

James and lily joined them and soon so did the medi-witch.  
"Ah, well it looks like you are ok. How did you get from your bed to Remus'?" she asked Ella.

"Sirius carried me" Ella lied as Remus nod in agreement.

"I got lonely so I ask Sirius to bring her to me" Remus said.

"Yeah, and I did because I am a hero" Sirius added.

"Alright" the witch said checking their temperature and so on. James and lily knew they were lying but it proved they were well enough to think straight which was a bonus.

"Well you should be good as normal by dinner time." madam Pomfery said. They were so happy they wanted to jump up and down but they stopped themselves.

"That goes for you guys as well, although Sirius and Claire look fantastic"

"You look great as well Madam Pomfery" Claire said, jumping on Ella's bed.

"Alright well I guess you can speak for a while but then you need to go back to your beds" the witch said walking away.

"Moony I am so glad you are awake. James was being mean to me" Sirius said jumping onto the bed almost crushing their legs. "You have to tell him off now"

"Really. James how could you be so mean to Sirius. Just because he is mentally retarded that is no reason to make fun of him" Remus said.

"Yeah" Sirius added, "Wait... HEY! Moony how could you?" The others laughed and Sirius sulked.

"How are you feeling now?" lily asked them both sitting on James' lap.

"So much better. I am hardly sore anymore. My muscles need stretching and bones need cracking but otherwise I couldn't be happier" Ella answered.

"Yeah, what she said" Remus added.

"Oh! OH! Ella can I crack your bones for you, please. I'm bored" Claire asked.

"No, not right now but entertain yourself with my hand" Ella said holding her hand out. They laughed as Claire made weird shaped and played with her nails.

"Sirius, stop squeezing my leg. It's very disturbing" Remus said. Sirius was sitting on his bed poking and squeezing various places on his leg.

"I can't help it. Your legs are so hard Moony. Have you been working out?" Sirius asked with a knowing smile.

"No apart from kicking you up the arse and walking that is the only exercise my leg gets" he answered.

"See Moony is getting better as we speak" James said. They laughed.

"I am getting sick of this hospital wing. I want to go to the lake and sit in the sun" Ella said.

"Well we can eat lunch outside tomorrow" Lily said.

"Speaking of food. I'm starving" Sirius said,

"Yeah me too" Claire said dropping Ella's hand, "Let's go annoy Madam Pomfery for food"

"Get us some as well" James said.

"Do we have to?" Sirius whined.

"Yes you have to" James replied.

"No" Sirius argued.

"Yes" James fired back acting like little kids.

"Sirius, bring James back some food" Remus said calmly.

"Ok moony. Do you want some?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, might as well" he replied. They ran into the office and they could hear a distant "Give me chicken woman!" and just hoped they came back alive.

A few minutes later Sirius and Claire came back with a tray fully of food. They offered everyone something and ate happily. Lily and James explained everything to them about the Ball decorations and the cheerleading teams.

They helped them with ideas and soon it was time to leave the hospital wing.  
"Alright, you are free to leave, but you must go straight to bed" Madam Pomfery said looking directly and Sirius and Claire.

"Yes Ma'am" they said.

She helped Remus and Ella get up and changed into their other clothes. Once they were dressed she handed them potions that they had to have the next morning but they still had to come back just to make sure everything would be ok. They said goodbye and walked back to head Quarters.

When they reached the portrait Sirius happily said the password, "Sirius is sexy"

"Wait, I thought the password was Big Boobs" Lily said. Claire and Sirius seemed to be the only ones that laughed.

"Oh we changed it" Sirius said.

"When?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Before. It's a long story" Claire said as they walked into Head Quarters to be greeted by the warmth of the fire.

As soon as they reached the common room Lily froze and a huge dreading feeling came over her, "Crap" she swore

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I forgot to tell the people about the cheerleading thing. If I don't find out how many people want to audition by tomorrow then the plans will be ruined. I'll be back. Don't wait up" she said running back out the portrait again.

"I better go help her. See you later" James said following her footsteps trying to catch up with her.

When he finally did he stopped her, "I will go to Ravenclaw and Slytherin and tell them the news and get them to sign up. You go to the other nice Houses"

They split up. James went to Slytherin first and said the password. Many people were still in the common room and others were going upstairs to bed.

"MUDBLOOD IN THE COMMON ROOM!" he yelled. That grabbed the attention or everyone. "Now that you are here everyone freeze, shut up and listen" James said. They all stopped and glared at him.

"Get out of here potter" Malfoy said.

"I don't really want to be here but I have a job to do. The Headmaster has given us permission to have a cheerleading team for each House to support their House on Quiddich matches. It is for both male and female so if you think you would like to audition you have to write your name down. Auditions will be next term so you have the holidays to practice. Any questions come see me or Lily." he put the paper on the table and girls dived at it.

"Captains will be chosen by Lily"

"This sounds like a typical Lily idea. You mudblood girlfriends watches too many movies" Malfoy sneered.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for bad mouthing others high then themselves. I am not in the mood, so keep testing me and your House will have the least amount of points this year and many others to come" James threatened. Malfoy and his 'gang' glared at James badly. Soon the paper was left alone so he took and moved towards the portrait hole.

"You all smell like shit" he yelled before closing the door. Something was thrown at him but missed although it did shatter. He laughed to himself as he moved towards a slightly friendlier bunch

--

Lily ran to the Hufflepuff common room. She gathered everyone's attention by just standing there.  
"Alright everyone. We have permission from the Headmaster to have a cheerleading team for each House to support each other at Quiddich games. This is for boys and girls and if you want to be on the team write your name on this paper. Auditions start next term so you have the holiday to practice. I will be choosing the Captain for each team and then individual House try-outs will be organized by the elected Captain."

Many signed up for the team and others approached her asking many questions. Soon the paper was left and she grabbed it and ran for the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you" she yelled on her way out.

--

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE RIPPED A BOOK!" James exclaimed. Everyone in the Ravenclaw house came running from their dorms looking around frantically.

"Ah, seeing as you are all here I have something to tell you." James said brightly. They looked at him with very annoyed expression but that all changed when they heard the news.

"If you have any more questions you will have to go talk to Lily" he said.

"Don't worry the book is fine" he said leaving.

The paper was covered with names and he left very happy with his accomplishment. He made his way back to Head Quarters and wondered where lily was.

--

"Lucius Malfoy! What are you doing in the Gryffindor Common Room? You don't deserve to be in here!" Lily yelled getting everyone's attention. They came running from afar trying to catch the blonde hair bag.

"I'm just kidding" Lily smiled sweetly. "But I have something that will cheer you up" they didn't actually mind being awoken because it was Lily; she had news and was friendly.

"Basically every House is going have their own cheerleading team to support the Quiddich teams. So I am here to ask who wants to be in the team. If you do come sign your names on this piece of paper. Auditions start from the first day back after the holidays so you have the holidays to practice. To be honest I am hoping a lot of people are going to sign up because Gryffindor rocks.  
We need men to throw beautiful girls in mini-skirts up in the air and we need girls to throw in the air. We get more House points and it can't be all that bad because I will be the Captain"

Some people cheered others shrugged and wrote their name on the paper. Finally when they were done she smiled at them all.

"Thank so much, and don't worry. If Malfoy so would our favourite four boys. Yes the Marauders and you know who would win that battle. We'll see you tomorrow" she said walking towards the portrait.

"GRYFFINDOR ROCKS!" was the last thing she said.

She made her way back to Head Quarters as well. She was now calm knowing that she got some work done.

"Sirius is sexy" she said rolling her eyes and walking into the common room. James was sitting on the couch with Sirius and Claire. Ella was sitting in front of the fire and Remus was sitting at the table.

"Here is your list" James said handing her two pieces of paper with Ravenclaw and Slytherin on top.

"Thank you" she said plopping herself beside him.

"How many people signed up?" Claire asked.

Lily read over the papers and groaned, "Ravenclaw have 146, Slytherin have 130, Hufflepuff have 159 and" she grinned widely, "Gryffindor have 200"

"Yes, Gryffindor is going be the best, as usual" Claire said pumping her fist in the sir but hitting Sirius at the same time.

"OW' he said.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Lily asked, she knew something was on his mind.

"All these different guys will be throwing you in the air. What happens if they drop you? Can I bash them?" he asked cracking his knuckles.

"They won't drop us because we will train them not too" lily said.

"But still, accidents happen" James said, "Besides if someone hurts our women then we have the right to bash them.

"You can't bash them, end of story" Claire said. "Let's go to bed" Lily and Claire got up and walked to the bedroom.

"Ella, are you coming?" lily asked.

"Yeah, see you in the morning" she said kissing Remus and leaving them.

"Night" he said. He noticed James and Sirius grinned evilly at him. He decided what was best and walked into the bedroom.

"Moony's in love" they sang together.

"Shut up" Remus smiled.

"Moony's in love"

"So what if I am?" he said.

"And he admits it" Sirius said as they attacked him and started a wrestling match on the floor.

"I just got out of hospital, I don't want to go back" Remus yelled,

"Sorry mate, but this is pay back for last night" James said.

The girls heard a lot of noise and left their room. They opened the door and laughed and the sight of Remus being squashed and hit.

"Well girls, looks like everything is back to normal" lily said leaving the room again.

--

There you go!

The 20th chapter. Let's celebrate. I hope you liked it and Please leave a review... I need to know what you think.


	21. The New Student

--

Chapter 21: The New Student

Lily woke up the next morning and was trying to think why her alarm was set earlier than usual. She thought it was the work of Claire and Sirius but then she remembered that the girls had to meet the headmaster in his office before breakfast to 'befriend' the new student that should be arriving.

She rolled out of bed and woke up Claire and Ella. They got out of bed with much force and got ready for the day, putting on their school robes and a little bit of eye liner and lip gloss. Once they were tidy and their hair was brushed they quietly made their way for the portrait hole with their book bag over one shoulder.

They noticed that quite a few people were already up and eating breakfast. They knew the boys usually wait until the last minute to get up so the continues their journey.

"Toffee" they muttered and followed the staircase to the Headmasters office. They knocked and walked in when the door opened for them. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and on one of the four chairs was the new arrival.

"Please take a seat" he said. They did as they were told and waited for him to go on.

"Well girls, as you know we have a new student at Hogwarts. This is Alexia Coert who has been sported into Gryffindor." he gestured to the shy girl. She stood up and they introduced each other. Alexia had big blue eyes and brown curly hair. She was shorter out of the four and was a little bit chubbier. She smiled nicely to the girls as they spoke for a few minutes.

"Now that you are familiar with each other we should get down to the great hall for breakfast." Professor Dumbledore said as they all stood up, "I will be there in a moment"

They left the office and made their way to the great hall.  
"This school is very big" Alexia said looking around.

"Yeah, it is but you will get use to it and sooner or later you know the corridors like the back of your hand" Ella said, kindly.

"Ok, before we go in there we are going to tell you something about this school" Claire started.

"We are?" lily asked.

"This school likes to gossip. You shouldn't be worried too much but you may see people whispering when they see you here" Claire said.

"Claire, now she is going to worried. Way to welcome a new student" lily said.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. Thanks for the warning but they have a right to whisper and what not. It would be strange if someone completely new was walking through your school especially nowadays" Alexia said bravely.

"Don't worry you will be with us so they will be alright" Lily said. Claire took it upon herself to link arms with Alexia. They enter the Hall and sat down in their usual spot. The girls saw the Marauders eating and joined them.

"Hey guys" Claire said. They all sat on a row.

"Hey, we were wondering-" Sirius started but when he noticed the presence of someone new he stopped. "Who are you?"

"Oh, guys this is Alexia. She new to the school" Ella introduced giving them all a hard stare to be polite. They smiled kindly.

"Well in that case, I am Sirius. Leader of the marauders and the Hogwarts sex god" he said shaking her hand across the table.

"Since when are you the leader?" James asked.

"I am the leader because I say so. I am far too good looking to not be" he replied.

"What's the Marauders?" Alexia asked.

"You don't want to know?" Lily answered.

James was about to explain when Dumbledore stood up and the room was instantly quiet.  
"Morning everyone. As you probably already know, we have a new student at the school. Her name is Alexia Coert and she has been sorted into Gryffindor. Could you please stand up Alexia?" he asked. She did as she was told and smiled as everyone clapped and the Slytherins groaned.

"I am sure you will make her feel welcome. That is all you may finished your breakfast and head to your classes" he said.

Professor McGonagall walked quickly over to the group and handed Alexia her timetable. Luckily she was in most classes with the girls but few were different.

"Well looks like today, your subjects are the same as ours, well except for one but that's alright. We'll take you there" lily commented. They all got up and walked to History of Magic.

"I feel sorry for you" Sirius said to Alexia, putting his arm over Claire's shoulder.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you just came to this school and your first class is History of Magic. You think they would warm up to it" he said.

"What's wrong with History of Magic?" she asked.

"It is the most boring class ever and the teacher goes on and on" Remus answered.

"Yet you take so many notes" James said punching him in the arm.

"Well I have to. I actually want to pass my exams this year" he replied punching him back harder.

"Why is your school split up into four groups?" Alexia asked.

"Oh honey you have so much to learn. Don't worry we will fill you in on all the details at lunch" Lily said.

"Mmmm, lunch" Sirius and Claire said together licking their lips.

They walked into the classroom and sat at a table.  
"I feel like I am forgetting something" lily said.

"Me too" James said.

Lily concentrated for a while and stared at the desk.  
"Lily is in her concentrating state right now. If we interrupt her she will most likely kick you in the nuts" Sirius said to Alexia.

"I'm a girl. I don't have nuts" Alexia pointed out.

"Then she will probably give you a nipple cripple." he grinned. "But because you're new maybe not"

"The meeting" Lily yelled. James and lily are supposed to be having a meeting this morning at the beginning of the lesson. They moved to the front of the class to ask permission to leave. On the way lily pulled Sirius hair.

"I can hear you when you talk and next time it will be worse than a kick in the balls or your hair ripped out" she whispered.

The others giggled quietly to themselves and watched as Sirius massaged his head.

--

"Alright everyone, settle down" lily said.

"HEY! SHUT UP" James yelled as everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Thank you" she said. He just grinned and sat down.

"Now we are all here to make to go over the last details for the Ball and any other problems you have." Lily said.

"Alright, let's start. Almost everything is organized. Lily and I will get the decorations tomorrow and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor prefects will meet us in the Great Hall straight after dinner on Thursday night. Any questions so far?" he asked.

"That should be ok because Ravenclaw patrol on Thursdays so no problems should arise. So hopefully if you haven't gotten your robes for the Ball you have tomorrow to do so, otherwise everything is going to be on a tight schedule. Now has anyone been having problems with night patrols so far?" Lily explained.

They all shook their head so they moved on, "You probably already know we are going to be having cheerleading teams this year. We have organized when the auditions for the each houses. They will start after the holidays. Rosters will be put up around the school sometime next week" James summarized.

"Any questions on that?" Lily asked.

One hand shot up in the air, "Who is playing the first Quiddich game after the holidays?" the Ravenclaw prefect asked.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw".

"Ok guys. That should be it. Remember on Thursday we need your help so be there ASAP so we can get started and finish it at a reasonable time. Thank you" James said. They all nodded as they got up and left the room.

They were in the room alone for a few minutes and sighed. They rushed the meeting and realized it wasn't a very good idea because now they had to go back to class. They slowly walked together in a comfortable silence and re-entered the room taking their seats.

"That was a little quick for a meeting. How do we know you didn't run off for a quickie?" Sirius asked leaning back on his chair. Just as they were about to sit down they both kicked him and he fell backwards off his chair and landed on the floor with a thump.

Everyone turned back and laughed as he jumped up from his position on the floor.  
"Never fear ladies, no harm will come to this face" he said, grinning widely.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" James said. **(A/N: Does that sound right? Please correct me if I am wrong. Thanks)**

"Me too" Lily said.

"Me three" Remus added

"Me four" Ella said.

"Well at least now I know who my real friends are. Claire and Alexia" he said sitting down putting his arm around the two.

"CHICKEN" Claire yelled, waking up from her nap. "Did you say something?"

"Well at least I have Alexia by my side" he said smiling down at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "That's what you think?" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"That really hurt. Looks like I will have to go somewhere else and make friends." he said getting up and walking across the room to a table with three girls. He sat in the middle and gave them a heart-melting smile. They sighed and giggled as he rocked on his chair, smiling smugly at McGonagall.

"That's enough Mr. Black" the Professor said as everyone turned back to the board and continued teaching.

Claire rolled her eyes knowing he would come back and a few minutes later he did so.  
He looked at his watch, "Five, four, three, two, one. LUNCH TIME!" he said as the bell rang. He ran out of the classroom, down the corridor and was in the Hall before the others even stood up.

They stood up and walked to the Hall took a pile of food, and Sirius, and sat outside under the tree.  
"I really like Hogwarts although it is really big" Alexia said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Iz wealy ool, vut not thcat big" Sirius said with his mouth full.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Martian" Alexia replied.

"I like you" Remus said as they laughed.

"I said. It's really cool but it's not that big when you get used to it" Sirius huffed.

"I think that will take a while" she replied. "I really want to go for a swim in the lake. It looks so nice"

"Don't ever go and swim in the lake" Ella said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say it is home to many sea creatures including a Giant Squid who isn't as friendly as us" James told.

"Ok, well thanks for the warning. Anyway, you were going to tell me about the school and the four houses" she said.

"Right. So four wizards discovered the school. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. They all had different views of how the school should be run" Lily started.

"Ravenclaw thought the school should for the intelligent who study hard for what they want. Helga Hufflepuff thought the school should be run fairly so everyone is treated equal" James told.

"Gryffindor believed that the school should be for people who were willing to use magic in the right way. They would also have bravery, courage and all that. But then you get Slytherin who only thought that magic should be thought to people who were pureblood" Sirius told.

"So they decided to have four groups and people with the same beliefs would be sorted into the groups to make it easier. Those beliefs had to come from the heart; if you were truly brave then Gryffindor is the house for you. That is why we have the Sorting Hat, he knows what is in your heart" Remus finished.

"What if you are sorted into a house and later on you change your view on things, do you have to stay on the same house?" Alexia asked.

"No Dumbledore will call you to his office and you will be resorted. That only happens when he thinks the time is right" Ella said.

"Wow, do you know anyone that has changed Houses?"

"Nope" they all said.

The bell rang and they headed to their next class, but Alexia wasn't in it with them so they took her to her class before running to their own. Alexia took a seat by herself at the back of the room as everyone else started to come in. Her professor who she didn't know the name of started the lesson and she started to take notes.

The door swung open and a chubby boy with watery blue eyes ran into the room and stopped by the professor.  
"Late again Mr. Pettigrew. Next time I am afraid it will be a detention; now please take a seat next to Miss Coert"

He looked around confused, "At the back of the room Mr. Pettigrew" the professor said again, very impatient.  
He took his seat and looked at her for a minute.

"Hi I'm Alexia" she said quietly introducing herself.

"Um... I'm um P Peter Pettigrew" he stuttered nervously. He watched as her beautiful curly hair fell in her face only to be flicked behind her. She smiled warmly and he started.

"So, do you usually sit alone in classes or do you have other friends?" she asked.

"Um... M-My friends are in a different class to me, you know the 'Advanced class'" he answered using his fingers as quotation marks.

"That sucks. Well I'm your friends now so you're not alone" Alexia said giving a quick smile and looked at the board when the professor turned around.

"Mr. Pettigrew I know Miss Coert is pretty but can you please pay attention" the professor asked.

"Thank you" Alexia said as a few people giggled.

"Now I want you all to write down these notes and study them because we will be having a test next week"

They all wrote down their notes and the bell rang. Gathering their equipment Alexia and Peter walked to their next class together. The other three Marauders and their girlfriends came back to help Alexia find her way to her last class for the day when they saw she had a new friend.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Lily asked greeting them nicely.

They turned around and Alexia smiled, Peter glared but mostly at the boys behind them.  
"Hey Peter is in my next class as well so we were going together" she explained.

"Ok, do you want us to go?" Claire asked.

"Um... if you want to. I don't mind" she replied.

"Please go" Peter said turning around and walking away.

They all exchanged glances and left Alexia to catch up with him. The others made their way to their next class.

"What was that all about?" Alexia asked.

"It is a very long story" he replied.

--

There you go!

I am very sorry it took forever for me to update and I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long.


End file.
